The Newcomer
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia algo AU. Rick recibe la noticia de que tuvo un hijo hace unos años con una mujer y como ella ha muerto, tiene que hacerse cargo de él. En paralelo, ha decidido tener un hijo con Kate y tiene que darle la noticia. Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad! Último Capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Sé que a algunos les chocará, pero a pesar del drama, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad... Rick recibe la noticia de que tiene un hijo con la azafata con quien tuvo un romance mientras esperaba a Kate... y ahora tiene que hacerse cargo porque la madre del niño ha muerto... ¿cómo influirá esto en la relación con Kate? Sobre todo porque desde hace un tiempo, ellos han decidido tener un hijo juntos...**

 **The Newcomer**

Rick se rascó la cabeza, inquieto mientras sentía la presión característica en los oídos de cuando el avión está comenzando a descender. Había sido la reunión más bizarra de toda su vida la que había tenido en Boston y todavía no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo… y sobre todo, cómo haría para contarle a Kate lo que sucedía…

Había tenido que mentirle, diciéndole que había surgido una mini gira en Boston para poder reunirse con ese grupo de abogados que lo había citado… pero todavía no podía salir de su asombro…

Jacinda, su "amiga" azafata, con quien había tenido un intenso y fugaz romance para darle celos a Kate y enrostrarle que se había cansado de esperar y de sus mentiras, había fallecido en un accidente de autos… y le había dejado un regalo valioso… un niño de casi tres años… su hijo… el hijo de ambos…

Al principio, el shock no le permitió pensar… pero luego sacó cuentas y era muy posible que ese niño fuese de él, cosa que había confirmado al conocerlo y aunque la prueba de ADN todavía no estaba lista, él sabía por instinto y por un abrumador parecido con él, que ese niño era suyo…

Y más allá de lo raro de la situación y la sensación de cariño que el niño le había despertado, Rick estaba preocupado por como iba a reaccionar su esposa…

Porque Kate era una mujer totalmente racional, pero hacerse cargo de un niño que no era suyo no venía junto con el combo de casarse con él… una cosa era Alexis, con la que ella tenía una muy buena relación… la diferencia era que Alexis siempre había estado y además era una joven independiente, aunque siguiera viviendo de a ratos con ellos…

Y también estaba lo de la decisión muy pensada de tener un hijo juntos… Kate le había planteado, hacía un tiempo, que quería intentarlo, que sentía que se le estaba pasando el tiempo y no deseaba dejarlo para más adelante…

Las cosas cambiarían radicalmente ahora… no por una cuestión económica, sino porque no sería lo mismo tener un hijo y criar a otro de tres años al mismo tiempo…

Rick suspiró cuando escuchó la voz del empleado de la compañía aérea diciendo que habían aterrizado en New York…

Le hizo una llamada rápida a Kate, que estaba reunida con los jefes, para avisarle que había llegado y ella prometió terminar lo antes posible para encontrarse con él…

Se dio una ducha y la esperó, tratando de imaginarse todas las formas posibles de hablar con ella, teniendo todo el tacto que se requería para darle semejante noticia…

* * *

Cuando escuchó la puerta, su corazón se perdió un par de latidos. Oyó las llaves sobre la mesa y el ruido de los tacos, rápidos, acercándose a la habitación…

Inspiró hondo y salió a su encuentro. Ella se abalanzó en sus brazos y lo besó con urgencia…

Rick se entregó al abrazo sensual que ella le ofreció y sintió como Kate lo empujaba hacia la cama…

-Kate…- dijo él, no sabiendo cómo detenerla, aunque en el fondo tampoco quisiera hacerlo.

-Dios… cómo te eché de menos… dime que Alexis no está…- dijo ella pateando sus zapatos.

-No… no está…- Rick cayó sobre la cama y la vio mirarlo con los ojos oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Bien… mejor…- dijo desabotonando parte de su camisa y quitándosela por encima de la cabeza, incapaz de seguir perdiendo tiempo…

-Yo también te eché de menos… pero…

-Nada, Castle… me estoy muriendo por ti… después hablamos…- dijo mientras forcejeaba para quitarle pantalones y bóxers al mismo tiempo…

Al principio Rick sintió que no podría concentrarse, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero cerró los ojos al sentir el estímulo de sus labios y dejó de pensar…

Kate descendió sobre él un rato más tarde y cerró los ojos con placidez. Él se dedicó a observarla y acariciarla…

El encuentro fue largo e intento y Kate sonrió, luego de su propio clímax, cuando lo sintió explotar larga y cálidamente en ella, todo era distinto ahora que no usaban protección…

Siguieron conectados un momento más, mientras se besaban dulcemente y luego ella se acomodó en sus brazos…

-Dormí muy mal estos días…- dijo ella y hundió la nariz en su cuello- realmente me hiciste falta… sé que fueron solo tres días pero… no lo sé… quizá es esta decisión que tomamos de tener un hijo… tal vez estoy sensibilizada… ansiosa…

-Puede ser…- dijo él y besó su cabello con ternura.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó ella y él sintió que el corazón se le desgarraba, no había forma de decir eso y no tener consecuencias…

-Bueno…- dijo y aclaró su garganta- se trata del viaje a Boston…

-Oh… por favor no me digas que tendrás que volver a irte…

-No, Kate… no es eso…

-¿Entonces?

-La verdad es que no fue una mini gira…

-¿No? ¿Pasó algo?- dijo ella y se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hace un par de años… cuando nosotros no estábamos juntos… ¿recuerdas a esa amiga mía… Jacinda?

-¿Jacinda?- dijo Kate y arrugó el entrecejo, el nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar…

-Salí con ella un tiempo… era azafata…

-Ah, sí… Jacinda…- dijo Kate y puso los ojos en blanco, algo molesta- ¿qué pasó con ella?

-Bueno… ella… tuvo un accidente de autos… y falleció…

-Uh… lo siento… por un momento me sentí algo celosa… soy una tonta… pero… quiero decir… ¿viajaste para su funeral?

-No… en realidad fui citado por sus abogados…

-¿Te metió en alguna clase de problemas?- dijo y él la miró con seriedad- Castle…- insistió ella al ver que él no hablaba.

-Bueno… me llamaron porque al parecer… luego de separarnos, ella tuvo un hijo y… dicen que es mío…

Kate abrió los ojos como si no hubiese comprendido bien… se sentía extraño, casi bizarro lo que acababa de oír…

-¿Un hijo?- repitió Kate en tono tan bajo que Rick casi tuvo que adivinarlo.

-Me pidieron una prueba de ADN… pero lo he visto y… creo que no tengo dudas…

Kate se zafó del abrazo y se sentó en la cama mirando la nada…

-¿Kate?

-¿Tuviste un hijo con esa mujer, Castle?

-Así parece…- dijo solo él y ella lo miró con una mezcla de desilusión y tristeza.

-¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?

-Bueno… los abogados me dijeron que tenía que esperar el resultado de la prueba… y si se confirma, tendré que hacerme cargo… Jacinda no tenía familia y el niño estuvo con la niñera todo este tiempo… por suerte era una persona de confianza… pero no corresponde que se quede con ella…

-Entiendo… y… ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Dos años y medio… se llama Jeremy…- Kate se levantó de un salto y se puso su bata de seda. Se sentía incómoda, fuera de lugar.

Él la miró, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y su corazón y de alguna forma la comprendió…

-Kate…- intentó.

-Voy a ducharme…

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy como puedo estar…- dijo ella y lo dejó allí, luego de encerrarse en el baño.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con el primer capítulo, veremos como sigue, espero que les haya gustado. Sarux, es para ti, sé que la estabas esperando! A todos, gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, como hago siempre, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia! Gracias por los mensajes, sé que me he metido en una complicada, espero hacerlo lo mejor posible!**

 **Capítulo 2**

Rick abrió los ojos y suspiró con melancolía. Ella ya no estaba, probablemente se había ido y él no se había despertado a tiempo para despedirla…

Como si ella quisiera despedirse de él… claramente no era sí, de lo contrario lo hubiese despertado o él recordaría sus caricias y besos para dejarlo descansando…

Luego de la charla y la ducha de la noche anterior, él había intentado decirle algo, pero ella sólo había contestado con monosílabos y apenas lo había mirado…

Escuchó ruido en la cocina y se levantó de un salto. Tenía que verla, ella tenía que saber que él hubiese deseado que esto no sucediera, pero fue así y tenía que hacerse cargo de sus errores… aunque un hijo nunca es un error, sí quizá la persona que elijes para engendrarlo…

Ella levantó la vista de la tablet cuando lo vio aparecer y luego de tomar un sorbo de café, volvió a la lectura del periódico digital…

-Buenos días…

-Mmhmm… -dijo solo ella.

-Creí que te habías ido ya…

-En unos minutos…

-Kate…

-No quiero hablar…

-Pero… escucha…- dijo e intentó tomar su mano pero ella lo esquivó- hey… te amo…

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho…

-¿No me crees?

-En este momento, mi foco está en otro lado…

-Bien… cuando quieras hablar…

-No será enseguida…- dijo y luego tomó el último sorbo de café, se limpió los labios con una servilleta y lo miró- no vendré a dormir esta noche…

-¿Cómo que no vendrás?

-No… tengo trabajo… había rechazado una reunión para colaborar con un caso de alto perfil… porque…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada amarga- estoy ovulando… pero no te preocupes… ya tienes a tu hijo, y…

-Kate, por favor, no me digas eso… yo quiero tener hijos contigo… pero este niño… también es mi hijo… yo… no puedo odiarlo o no recibirlo…

-Yo nunca te pediría algo así…- le dijo ella con una mirada gélida- no entiendes nada…

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo él y volvió a intentar tomar su mano y esta vez, ella se lo permitió.

-Aquí quedan dos opciones… si se confirma que ese niño es tuyo, cosa que descarto…

-O seguimos ambos adelante, con nuestros proyectos… o me dejas aquí, haciéndome cargo de mis errores… ¿verdad?

-También fueron míos… no creas que no recuerdo por qué te enredaste con esa Jacinda…

-Es cierto… pero eso no importa ahora…

-Puede que a ti no… pero a mí sí…- dijo ella y tomó su chaqueta.

Rick sintió una puntada en su cabeza cuando la puerta se cerró. Pensó en servirse un whisky para ahogar sus penas, pero supo que sería todavía peor…

* * *

Kate llegó a la comisaría con un pésimo estado de ánimo y aunque Ryan y Espo la conocían, no le preguntaron la causa…

La única que se atrevió a hacerlo fue Lanie y ahí fue donde Kate pudo finalmente descargarse y llorar…

-Escucha, amiga…- dijo Lanie acariciándole la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla- estas cosas le pasan a mucha gente… lo bueno… o quizá lo más cómodo es que la mamá no esté dando vueltas por ahí, compitiendo contigo o diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer con su hijo…

-¿De qué me hablas Lanie? No puedo ni pensar en la responsabilidad que significa criar a un niño que no es mío…

-Pues… es lo que sucederá si te quedas al lado de Castle…

-¿Y mi necesidad de ser madre?

-Lo serás… es como si lo hubieses adoptado…

-No me entiendes, Lanie… yo estoy a favor de la adopción… cuando una pareja no puede tener hijos… pero yo sí puedo, o eso creo… porque ya hace un mes que no me cuido y no pasó nada…

-La adopción es un acto de amor… Kate… y además… en este caso, amor a tu marido…

-No lo sé, Lanie… yo no quería esto para mi vida… ¿y si siguen apareciendo niños que son sus hijos?

-No seas tonta… sabes que eso no sucederá… Castle habrá tenido su historia con varias mujeres, pero hasta ahora ha sido muy cuidadoso y aunque le encanten los niños, estoy segura de que no cometió más errores…

-Ya lo sé, pero igual duele...

-¿Por qué no hablas con él?

-Lo haré… pero no ahora… necesito algo de espacio y aprovecharé el trabajo para evadirme… además… él está esperando los resultados de ADN…

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Kate bufó con cansancio cuando vio que le llegaba el mensaje número veinticinco de que tenía una llamada perdida de Castle…

 _¿Qué parte de "no quiero hablar" no entiende este hombre?_ , pensó Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

Pero la cosa empeoró cuando lo vio aparecer, asomándose por la puerta de su ahora oficina privada, tratando de sonreír.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rick?- le preguntó y él dejó un café de sus favoritos frente a ella en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla.

-No has contestado mis llamadas, quería saber cómo estabas…

-Trabajando… ya te lo dije…

-Bien… pues… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-¿Y si desapareces?

-Kate…

-Estoy muy enojada… esa es la verdad…

-Lo siento… nunca me imaginé que podría suceder algo así…

-¿Me dirás que no te diste cuenta de que tus soldaditos se escapaban en mal momento… con una persona que no era la indicada? ¿o quizás estabas borracho?

-Lo que pasaba era que la indicada estaba jugando conmigo y se hacía la olvidadiza, para no asumir los sentimientos que tenía conmigo…

-Bien… ahora la culpa es mía…

-No… pero tampoco es toda mía… hoy… hablé con Alexis… y déjame decirte que si tú estás enojada, ni te imaginas como está ella…

-¿Alexis?

-Dice que soy un inmaduro, que quién sabe cuántos hijos tengo por ahí sin saberlo… y yo… yo no soy así, Kate…

-Por supuesto que no… pero esto no ayuda y es muy shockeante…

-Kate… por favor… te necesito cerca… no me hagas elegir entre el niño y tú… porque me arrepentiría toda mi vida…

-Lo sé… y no es la idea… pero necesito asimilar todo esto… esto no era lo que yo tenía en mente para mi vida…

-Lo sé… y me duele mucho que así sea… te… te dejaré tranquila y cuando quieras volver a casa yo… te esperaré...- dijo y se levantó, la miró por última vez y desapareció…

* * *

Kate miró ese vaso de café que siempre había significado tanto para ellos y apretó los ojos con rabia. Estaba enojada, y eso no la dejaba ver las cosas con claridad…

Espo tocó su puerta y le entregó unos informes que estaba esperando, si lograba concentrarse, quizá se le pasara un poco la rabia y la impotencia que sentía…

Cuando Rick salía de la comisaría, apesadumbrado, recibió una llamada en su móvil. Reconoció de inmediato la voz… se trataba del abogado que lo había contactado días antes para contarle la historia de Jacinda…

-Castle…- dijo en tono neutro.

-Señor Castle… soy Michael Guidens…

-Sí, sé quien es… ¿tiene novedades?

-Pudimos apurar los resultados y fueron positivos… pero sé que eso no es una novedad, ¿verdad?

-No… la verdad es que no…- dijo Rick mientras sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, no sabía si ponerse contento o salir corriendo.

-Reservé pasajes para que Clarissa, la niñera de Jeremy, viaje con él mañana… ¿podrá recibirlos en el aeropuerto?

-¿Mañana?

-¿Es muy complicado? Señor Castle… yo le comenté que esta mujer se está haciendo cargo de él por compromiso, pero necesita trabajar y no puede hacerlo porque cuida del niño…

-Está bien, sí por supuesto… envíeme una copia de los pasajes y el número de vuelo… los esperaré…- dijo y cuando cortó la comunicación sintió que todo el mundo se le caía encima…

Se quedó un momento, sentado en las escalinatas, para recuperarse y el rato se alargó casi una hora. Cuando estaba intentando levantarse vio salir a Kate, que lo miró con preocupación al verlo tan pálido y desencajado…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Sí… bueno… ¿te ibas?

-Solo… salía a tomar aire…- dijo ella aún preocupada- ¿qué pasó?

-Acaba de llamarme el abogado… el resultado es positivo…- dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos.

-Bueno, ya lo sabías, de alguna forma…

-Sí… y me dijo que enviarán a Jeremy mañana mismo… con su niñera… quería decirte que… no sé… creo que es una situación difícil… pero me gustaría contar contigo cuando lleguen…

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Lo harás?

-Lo haré, sí…- dijo ella y sonrió con cansancio.

-¿Aunque estés enojada?

-Es tu hijo, después de todo…- dijo ella y Rick sintió que las lágrimas corrían incontrolables por sus mejillas.

Kate lo apretó en sus brazos y lloró un momento con él, ya no de rabia, sino queriendo acompañarlo… estar a su lado…

* * *

 **Bueno, mal que mal, Kate estará a su lado para recibir a Jeremy, veremos como sigue la historia, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate entró en su casa y se sorprendió al ver a unos hombres que la saludaron respetuosamente antes de salir.

-¿Castle?- dijo cuando lo vio salir.

-Tuve que comprar algunas cosas, aunque no sé si las usará, no tengo idea… ropa, pañales, un biberón y la cuna- dijo él tratando de mantenerse a distancia, se moría por tocarla, pero sabía que ella todavía estaba enojada…

-Entiendo…- dijo quitándose la chaqueta.

-¿Pasaste la noche entera sin dormir?

-Pude recostarme un par de horas… ¿tengo tiempo de ducharme? ¿cuándo tenemos que salir?

-En dos horas… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- le dijo y luego se mordió el labio cuando ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Ayudarme con la ducha? No, gracias…- dijo Kate y se fue caminando, su cabeza trabajando a mil revoluciones por segundo, estaba ovulando, pero demasiado enojada, molesta… y no era un buen momento…

Se quitó la ropa en silencio y se miró al espejo. Toda la vida había sido muy segura de su propio cuerpo, había trabajado duro para mantenerlo, por su trabajo y también por una cuestión de vanidad, como tantas mujeres…

Sin embargo ahora se sentía un despojo. El destino y esa mujer habían arruinado sus planes… ¿y si era demasiado tarde para ser madre? Acarició su vientre y lo imaginó prominente, a punto de estallar… y a ella feliz, plena…

Las lágrimas ganaron terreno rápidamente y cuando Kate abrió los ojos se sintió vacía, seca… sin posibilidades.

Entró en la ducha y se dejó acariciar por el agua tibia. Lloró un buen rato, quería quitarse la pena de encima, pero no pudo. Y en determinado momento se obligó a calmarse…

Se recompuso todo lo que pudo y se secó, para luego envolverse en su bata de toalla.

* * *

Él la esperaba en la habitación, en silencio, y solo la observó ir y venir para buscar lo que se pondría…

Kate dejó caer la bata para ponerse la ropa interior y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Dios, no puedo dejar de mirarte…

-Ya basta, Castle…- le dijo ella con angustia.

-Es la verdad…- le dijo acercándose por detrás, observándola frente al espejo.

-¿Qué importa todo eso ahora?

-Kate…- dijo y apoyó las manos en su cintura y la vio entrecerrar los ojos un momento- con Jacinda tuve una relación imposiblemente más casual…- agregó y la sintió estremecerse- a ti te he hecho el amor incluso en mis fantasías, antes de que nos decidiéramos a estar juntos… tú siempre fuiste especial… eres la mujer de mi vida... la única...- dijo y besó la parte trasera de su oreja.

-Y aún así tuviste un hijo con ella y no conmigo…

-Kate…

-Ahora nuestro proyecto tendrá que esperar… y...

-No tiene que ser así… tengamos ese hijo…

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que tenga que dejar de trabajar porque no doy a basto con todo…?

-Kate… por favor…- dijo y besó su hombro y la vio inspirar hondo.

-Se hace tarde…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando él la hizo girar para mirarlo.

-Tenemos un momento… déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo… cuánto te necesito…- dijo y la apretó en sus brazos, necesitado de más contacto.

-Lo siento…- dijo y se contrajo, obligándolo a soltarla.

Rick se apartó un poco, mirándola con tristeza y Kate continuó vistiéndose…

* * *

Salieron en silencio un rato después y se quedaron sentados en una de las salas de espera hasta que oyeron que el vuelo proveniente de Boston, en el que Jeremy y su niñera venían, había llegado…

Rick se levantó y Kate se quedó a su lado. Instintivamente entrelazaron sus dedos, él para buscar contención y ella para darle apoyo…

Kate lo sintió tensarse cuando por la puerta apareció una mujer joven, morocha, algo desalineada, cargando un bolso y una gran maleta y con un niño en brazos. Kate supo que era Jeremy, simplemente porque aunque no recordaba demasiado las facciones de Jacinda, porque no la había visto con tanto detalle, el niño era un Castle pequeñito. Idéntico a su padre…

Rick sintió que el corazón se le achicaba de dolor por todo lo que ese niño debía haber sufrido, sin comprender demasiado lo que había ocurrido… buscando a su mamá…

-¿Clarissa?- dijo Rick y luego de apretar la mano de Kate la soltó para acercarse a la mujer.

-¿Señor Castle? Encantada…- dijo la mujer y le extendió la mano. Rick le sonrió al niño que escondió su cabecita en el hueco del cuello de su niñera.

-Ella es mi esposa… Kate…

-Señora Castle…- dijo la mujer y ambas asintieron- hey, Jeremy, cariño… ellos son tu familia… de la que te hablé…

-No…- dijo el niño desde su lugar, algo escondido.

-¿Te gustan los autos, Jeremy?- preguntó Rick con la voz algo entrecortada por la emoción.

El niño asintió sin asomar la cabeza y Rick sonrió.

-Tengo muchos en casa para mostrarte… ¿quieres que vayamos?

El niño negó con la cabeza y Clarissa lo apartó un poco, para que los pudiera ver. El niño miró a Rick y luego a Kate, a su lado.

-Hey… Jeremy…- dijo Kate y sacó un paquete de gomitas de su bolsillo- ¿y las gomitas de animales?

Jeremy la miró con interés, aunque todavía un poco cohibido y estiró la manita. Kate sonrió un poco más segura y abrió la bolsa y le ofreció un osito anaranjado.

-¿Qué le dices a la señora Kate?- dijo Clarissa y el niño la miró con timidez.

-Kate… solo Kate…

-Gracias…- dijo en tono casi inaudible y Kate sonrió, perdida en los ojos azules del pequeño.

-¿Vamos? Debes estar algo cansada…- dijo Rick y tomó la enorme valija que acarreaban, mientras la niñera llevaba su bolso y al niño aún en sus brazos.

Clarissa caminó delante de ellos y cada tanto, Jeremy se asomaba y los miraba con curiosidad…

-Gracias…- le dijo él, mirándola de costado.

Kate asintió y no lo siguió mirando porque estaba segura de que se pondría a llorar otra vez.

* * *

Llegaron al loft y Rick acompañó a Clarissa a que se acomodara en la habitación, el niño se quedó mirando hacia todos lados, algo sorprendido. Tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando su niñera desapareció y de pronto se sintió perdido y miró a Kate que se sentaba en el sillón…

-¿Quieres otra?- preguntó Kate mostrándole la bolsa de gomitas.

El niño asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa un poco más amplia.

-Ven… elige tú…- le dijo ella con cuidado y el niño se acercó despacio y extendió su mano en dirección a ella- ¿cuál quieres?

-Azul…- dijo el niño y Kate se sorprendió cuando él extrajo el elefante azul.

-Qué inteligente eres…- le dijo y sonrió.

El niño comió la gomita despacio y alentado por la confianza que comenzaba a sentir, tomó otra y cuando Kate iba a advertirle que primero terminara con la que estaba comiendo, Jeremy la sorprendió y se la dio a ella, obligándola a abrir la boca…

-Hey…- dijo Kate al tiempo que masticaba- ¿cómo sabías que esa era mi favorita?- le dijo y el niño sonrió.

Rick regresó al living con un par de juguetes en la mano para intentar conquistar un poco a Jeremy y se quedó estático cuando vio a Kate señalando su mejilla y al niño inclinarse y besarla mientras ambos sonreían.

-Jeremy… ahí viene papi…- dijo Kate y el niño se dio vuelta para mirar a Rick algo confundido.

-¿Papi?- dijo y ambos se miraron con nerviosismo.

-Papi… Rick…- dijo Kate y Rick inspiró con dificultad.

* * *

 **Bueno, el niño ya está con ellos. Veremos como sigue esto. Parece fácil, pero no lo es. Espero que les siga interesando. No comento nada del episodio de ayer por si alguien aún no lo vio. Pero sigue apasionándome y sigo repitiéndome que no me arrepiento de ser fanática de Castle! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como lo había prometido. Aquí está la segunda actualización del día!**

 **Capítulo 4**

La niñera se llevó al niño a dormir un rato y Rick y Kate se quedaron estáticos, sentados en el sofá.

Jeremy apenas se había relacionado con Rick, con Kate tenía un poco más de confianza, pero tampoco era demasiado…

-No sé qué pasará cuando esta mujer tenga que irse...- soltó Rick.

-Precisamente se está quedando para que no sea tan difícil…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-Nunca pensé que me costaría tanto… no sé qué decirle, no sé si entiende quién soy, si no me odia porque estoy en su vida y no tiene idea de…

-Rick… ya deja de torturarte… esto se compondrá… necesitamos tiempo… todos necesitamos tiempo…

-Yo… de verdad te agradezco que te mantengas a mi lado… sé que estás molesta y que esto es muy difícil…

-Muy… y no tengo idea de cómo hago para no salir corriendo… supongo que es porque sería la tontería más grande de mi vida… pero estoy muy afectada…

-Lo sé…- dijo y tomó su mano, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Clarissa ya tiene sus pasajes?

-Para pasado mañana…

-¿No intentaste convencerla de que se quede con nosotros?

-Lo hice ¿acaso no me conoces?

-Sí… porque te conozco te lo pregunto, me extraña que no lo hayas conseguido…

-Ella tiene toda su familia en Boston… le estaba haciendo un favor a Jacinda… ni siquiera necesita tanto el dinero… créeme… le ofrecí bastante…

-Supongo que tendremos que hacernos a la idea de que eso le afectará… digo, perder a su única persona de confianza...

-No creo que lo afecte más que la muerte de su madre…

-Es cierto… oye, Rick… estaba pensando… creo que deberíamos buscar un pediatra, en caso de que tengamos alguna consulta… y también, quizá un psicólogo… para ver cómo nos podemos manejar mejor… así no cometemos errores graves…

-¿Errores graves?

-Me refiero a que está claro que cometeremos errores, pero si contamos con ayuda profesional podremos llevarlo de la mejor manera…

-Bien… gracias por pensar en eso…- dijo Rick y sonrió. Se inclinó sobre ella y Kate corrió su cara, permitiéndole besar su mejilla.

Rick se separó y la miró, con tristeza…

-Lo siento… me siento rara aún…

-Te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio… de verdad no quería que esto sucediera…

-Y aquí estamos…- dijo ella y suspiró.

* * *

Kate pasó por la comisaría y cuando llegó a su casa miró con cara de terror a Rick, que, sentado en su silla, intentaba darle de comer a un enojado Jeremy que no hacía otra cosa que tirarle la comida encima…

-Hey…- dijo Kate y se quitó la chaqueta y dejó su cartera colgada allí.

-Hey…- dijo Rick con cara de resignación- estábamos intentando comer…

-Ya veo…- dijo acercándose despacio hasta que logró la atención del niño- hey Jeremy…- dijo moviendo su mano- ¿estás haciendo lío?- le dijo y el niño sacudió la cabeza.

-Te juro que ya no sé qué hacer… no sé si no le gusta la comida o sólo está jugando…

-¿Clarissa?

-La mandé a comprar algunas cosas que no teníamos… además, pensé que tendría la oportunidad de ganármelo…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate y alzó las cejas. Jeremy la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando tomó su cuchara, con la que estaba jugando y también haciendo desastres y le entregó un bocado…

-¿Para mí?- dijo y por dentro quiso salir corriendo. El niño asintió y Kate abrió la boca, exagerando para poder tener su atención.

Rick siguió todo el intercambio serio y vio sonreír al niño cuando Kate aceptó el bocado.

-Mmm…- empezó a decir Kate y luego su cara se transfiguró- está helado… con razón no come, Rick…

-Yo…- Rick se rascó la cabeza y sólo consiguió mancharse el cabello con puré.

-Lo calentaremos un poco y yo te ayudaré a comer…

El niño la siguió con la mirada y Kate le hizo algún comentario a Rick sobre el tiempo en que había estado trabajando…

Cuando volvió con el plato y lo colocó delante de él, Jeremy le entregó la cuchara y Kate probó para que no estuviese muy caliente…

-Mmm… papi cocina bien…- dijo sonriendo y el niño la miró.

-¿Papi?- preguntó.

-Él… ese señor que está ahí… es tu papi…

-Papi…- repitió el niño.

-A ver si te gusta…- le dijo y el niño abrió la boca y se comió el bocado sin decir nada.

Kate sonrió triunfante cuando el niño tragó el bocado y le pidió la cuchara.

-Ahora tú solo…- le dijo y Rick abrió los ojos azorado cuando lo vio comer con bastante prolijidad…

-No sé cómo lo haces… quizá era más joven, pero con Alexis no me costó tanto…- se quejó.

-Es cuestión de tener paciencia, alguien me dijo alguna vez que los niños pueden percibir el nerviosismo de los grandes… eso no es bueno… además, a Alexis la tuviste de recién nacida… la relación que se plantea es distinta…

-Pero ¿y tú?

-Yo no tengo presiones, Rick, o quizá tengo menos… eres tú quien lucha para ganárselo… y está bien… lo haces bien…- dijo y asintió- ¿quieres ir a ducharte? Yo me quedaré con él…

-Iré sí… gracias…

-¿Le decimos adiós a papi?- dijo Kate y el niño de inmediato miró a Rick, ya se acostumbraba a la idea de que él era su papi.

-Adiós, papi…- repitió el niño y Rick alzó la mano, algo emocionado.

* * *

Kate sonrió cuando lo vio irse y se sentó frente al niño.

-Los papis son geniales, ¿sabes? Te compran regalos, te llevan a pasear… también te retan cuando te portas mal… y te defienden cuando alguien te quiere hacer daño… es lindo tener un papi, ¿no?

El niño asintió y siguió comiendo despacio. Kate lo observó en silencio un buen rato. Clarissa llegó un rato después y saludó al niño desde lejos…

-Se está adaptando de a poco…- dijo y Kate asintió.

-Por suerte sí…

-Yo lo veo muy bien, sobre todo con usted, Kate…

-Lo sé… a mi marido le cuesta un poco… está nervioso, pero todo estará bien…

-Sí… por supuesto…

-Me ha dicho que intentó convencerte de que te quedes…

-La verdad no puedo, ustedes son muy generosos, pero aunque echaré de menos a Jeremy, no puedo quedarme… toda mi familia quedó en Boston…

-Es una lástima, pero te entiendo…

* * *

Cuando Rick apareció, Kate sonrió y le sirvió algo de comer. El niño se quedó con ellos y aunque no hablaba mucho, parecía prestar atención a lo que ellos decían…

Rick prometió que al día siguiente irían a la plaza y que si Kate podía los acompañaría. El niño sonrió y la miró, ya la reconocía por el nombre y eso la hizo sentir motivada…

Se sentaron los tres a mirar una película infantil y Rick deslizó su mano por sobre Jeremy, que estaba en medio de ambos, para poder abrazar a Kate.

El niño se incorporó un poco y giró para mirarlos sin comprender… Rick hizo una mueca y el niño rió.

Kate se divirtió observando la interacción porque Rick no se detuvo un momento y el niño siguió riendo…

Luego de un buen rato de risas, el niño se trepó sobre Rick y pellizcó sus mejillas. Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Finalmente Rick lo había conquistado. Ella sabía que aún faltaba mucho y que habría un duro camino por recorrer, pero al menos el niño comenzaba a sentirse confiado…

* * *

 **Bueno, a pesar de que esto va muy lento, Jeremy se está amoldando a la familia, veremos como le va cuando Clarissa se vaya definitivamente! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate y Rick se sentaron nerviosos frente al psicólogo que les había recomendado Lanie. Clarissa se iría esa tarde y eso les dejaba poca oportunidad para decidir cual era la mejor manera de encarar las cosas…

Porque no era que no pudieran cuidar de un niño, el problema era que Clarissa era la única persona que él conocía más y aunque esos días habían sido de positivo acercamiento, a pesar de que era lento, ellos estaban inquietos, temiendo alguna reacción que no supieran como manejar…

-Sucede que… hace unos días me enteré que tenía un hijo con una… mujer que fue… una relación circunstancial…- explicó Rick con cuidado, tenía pánico de decir algo que incomodara más a Kate.

-¿Extra matrimonial?- preguntó el médico con calma, como si hablara del pronóstico del tiempo.

-No, no… para nada… digamos que fue cuando todavía nosotros no estábamos juntos… pero me enteré ahora… porque esta mujer falleció y el niño no tiene otra familia…

-Y lo trajeron a vivir con ustedes…

-Bueno, era lo que correspondía…- dijo Kate.

-Solo quería conocer mejor la situación… ¿esta mujer estaba en pareja?

-Nos dijo la joven que lo cuida que no… que ella viajaba mucho y no tenía pareja…

-Entonces no tiene una imagen paterna definida…

-No… yo le mencioné el otro día que Rick era su padre y me miró extrañado, sin comprender demasiado…- dijo Kate.

-Ha hecho bien, Kate… ¿y usted? ¿cómo se siente?

-Bueno…- dijo algo incómoda- me siento un poco rara… fue difícil asimilar toda la situación… pero quiero lo mejor para ese niño…

-¿Está consciente de que probablemente sea su imagen materna?

-Pues… sí… creo que sí… aunque él ya tuvo una madre…

-Dentro de un par de años no recordará mucho… por lo que para él, su madre será usted…

Kate sintió un golpe en el pecho. Ella había llegado a comprender que tenía una responsabilidad muy importante, pero no que el niño la vería a ella como una madre…

-¿Cómo es la relación con él?

-Por ahora es buena…- dijo Rick.

-¿Por ahora?

-Sí… ahora está la niñera que lo cuidaba… pero esta tarde se va de la ciudad y él se quedará con nosotros…

-¿Eso los pone inquietos?

-Mucho…- dijo Rick y se removió en su asiento.

-Pues… tendrán mucho trabajo, no les puedo mentir…

-Lo sabemos…- dijo Kate.

-Quiero que me mantengan al tanto de cómo va reaccionando el niño a las cosas que le suceden… y ustedes traten de que todo sea lo más normal posible…

-¿Qué es lo normal?- preguntó Rick y el médico sonrió.

-Buen punto… imaginen que acaban de tener un hijo, él debe incorporarse a la familia… y ambos deben hacerse cargo de él… ambos tienen la misma responsabilidad… Kate… ¿usted pedirá la adopción?

-Yo… bueno… no lo había pensado…

-Piénselo... quizá eso la ayude a ordenarse mentalmente…

-Bien…

-Bien… la próxima vez me gustaría conocerlo… los espero a los tres la próxima semana, pero no duden en llamarme si creen que necesitan venir antes…

* * *

Cuando Rick y Kate salieron del consultorio, él la tomó de la mano y aunque ella todavía se sentía incómoda, se lo permitió.

-Todo saldrá bien, Rick… lo haremos bien…

-No había pensado lo de la adopción…

-Yo tampoco…

-No es necesario si no quieres…

-Lo pensaré… ¿vamos a casa? Me parece que te espera una pequeña sorpresa ahí…- le dijo y alzó las cejas cuando él la miró sin comprender.

Al entrar a la casa, se encontraron con Clarissa y el niño, y Rick se sorprendió de ver allí también a Martha y Alexis…

-Hey…- dijo Martha contenta y miró con emoción a su hijo- sé que prometí venir en otro momento, pero no me podía aguantar… es un niño precioso…

-Lo es…- dijo Rick y miró a Alexis, que tenía un gesto un poco más serio.

-Le trajimos un regalo…- dijo en voz baja y señaló un enorme auto de policía que le habían regalado y el niño ya tenía en sus manos.

-Muchas gracias… es bueno que se vaya acostumbrando a la profesión de su… mamá…- dijo y las dos mujeres miraron a Kate, que se sonrojó un poco, algo incómoda.

-Estuvimos con un terapeuta hoy… nos dijo que todo tiene que ser lo más normal posible…

-Kate… querida…- dijo Martha y tomó sus manos- no está mal que el niño te vea como a su mamá, porque es lo que serás por el resto de su vida… lamentablemente el destino le quitó a la madre que lo trajo al mundo… y ahora tú estás en su lugar…

-Espero poder hacerlo…- dijo Kate y Martha sonrió.

-Es lo que todas decimos cuando estamos embarazadas, Kate…

Alexis se mantuvo seria, varias veces Rick intentó sacarle algún tema de conversación, pero ella estaba distante…

-Está muy enojada con este tema…- dijo Martha a Kate- ocurre que cree que su padre fue irresponsable…

-Bueno… algo de eso hay… pero sabemos que Rick no es así… cometió un error… ahora intenta hacerse cargo…

* * *

Le llegó el momento de irse a Clarissa y lo hizo sin dar demasiados rodeos, para no poner nervioso al niño… prometió seguir en contacto y estar a disposición si ellos necesitaban saber algo que hubiera quedado sin hablar sobre Jeremy…

Martha y Alexis se fueron y los dejaron solos. Kate preparó algo de comer y Rick se dio un baño con el niño, que no fue tan negativo, Rick sabía que lo tenía conquistado con sus morisquetas y las utilizaba a su favor…

Llegó el momento de ir a dormir y aunque no hablaba mucho, Jeremy miraba hacia todos lados buscando a su niñera…

Kate lo llevó a su cama, lo cambió con cuidado y comenzó a contarle un cuento que sabía de su infancia. En ese momento agradeció que su madre hiciera lo mismo con ella cuando pequeña y sonrió al ver lo atento que estaba Jeremy…

Cuando el cuento terminó, el niño cerró los ojitos y Kate se mantuvo un momento a su lado, para asegurarse de que estuviese dormido…

Caminó en puntas de pie, temiendo hacer ruido y despertarlo y cuando llegó a la habitación, vio a Rick, acostado boca arriba, con cara de torturado…

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó cuando la vio entrar.

-Sí, ya se quedó dormido… escuchó el cuento y luego se durmió…

-Gracias…

-No tienes que agradecerme… el médico dijo que ambos tenemos que ocuparnos de él y mañana lo harás tú…- dijo y Rick la miró con terror…

-¿Y si no se duerme?

-Te quedas con él hasta que lo haga, Rick…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

Kate se acomodó en la cama, a su lado y suspiró. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la miró de cerca.

-¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?- dijo y la vio poner los ojos en blanco.

-No entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Es que no puedo estar alejado de ti…- insistió Rick.

-Mira lo cerca que estás…- dijo y señaló el poco espacio que había entre ambos.

-No me refiero a eso…

-No lo sé, Rick… yo…- dijo y él no pudo aguantarse y la besó húmedamente.

Kate lo dejó hacer durante un momento y cuando él se separó lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-Buenas noches…- dijo y giró dándole la espalda.

Rick ponderó si ella aceptaría que él la abrazara para dormir pero decidió que su vida era más importante, sobre todo sabiendo que su reglamentaria descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, a unos pocos centímetros…

* * *

Jeremy se despertó llorando al rato y Rick se levantó de inmediato…

-Yo voy…- le dijo a Kate que intentaba abrir los ojos.

Pero en niño siguió llorando y Kate se levantó como pudo y cuando entró en la habitación vio a Rick tratando de calmarlo…

Kate se acercó a la cuna y lo levantó en sus brazos. El niño se prendió de su cuello y hundió su nariz en él, humedeciéndolo…

-Hey… bonito… ¿tuviste pesadillas?- dijo y el niño asintió- ven…- dijo y se sentó en un silloncito allí, al lado de la cuna- dejemos que papi vaya a descansar…

Se quedó allí y el niño se acurrucó en sus brazos. Kate sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando sintió la manita del Jeremy, tan pequeña y frágil, entrelazando sus dedos con ella y cerrando los ojos para poder dormir…

Rick se quedó mirándolos un buen rato y luego se sentó en el suelo y se quedó dormido al instante…

* * *

 **Los primeros tiempos siempre son difíciles, veremos como se las arreglan! Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que todavía les guste! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rick se despertó y sintió que todo su cuerpo protestaba, había dormido en una pésima posición, en el suelo…

Achicó los ojos con dolor cuando se incorporó y vio a Kate dormida, con el niño en brazos, su cara de costado y la del niño hundida en su cuello…

Sintió que las lágrimas se le escaparían ante la sensación de felicidad que lo invadió.

Deseó que Kate nunca se cansara de él y dejara de amarlo porque no podría seguir adelante si así fuera…

Jeremy se movió un poco, aún dormido y Rick se levantó con cuidado y se fue a preparar el desayuno para ambos…

Preparó el biberón para el niño, aún no lo dejaba por las mañanas y un café para Kate…

Los observó dormir un momento, con la bandeja en la mano y luego la depositó sobre una mesita y se inclinó sobre Kate…

Besó con cuidado su mejilla y vio que Jeremy abría los ojos y lo miraba con curiosidad, ya lo reconocía, aún cuando recién despertaba…

-Hey… amigo… - dijo Rick y estiró los brazos para que el niño fuera con él.

Jeremy lo miró, miró a Kate que seguía dormida y se dejó levantar.

Rick lo llenó de besos, en silencio y le ofreció el biberón. Lo sentó en su cuna y mientras él tomaba la leche, le guiñó el ojo…

-Voy a despertar a mami…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Mami?- repitió el niño, dejando el biberón de lado un momento.

-Kate…- dijo Rick sin estar seguro de si el niño la identificaba con su mamá o preguntaba por ella…

Jeremy asintió y siguió tomando la leche…

Rick se inclinó y besó suavemente su frente, luego su mejilla y cuando iba a besar sus labios, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró…

-Buenos días…- le dijo tan cerca que a Kate le costó enfocarse en sus ojos.

-¿Jeremy?- dijo y cuando Rick se movió lo vio tranquilo, tomando su biberón, observándolos con curiosidad.

-¿Dormiste muy mal?

-No tanto… vi que tú sí…- dijo y él alzó las cejas- me desperté durante la noche y te vi en el suelo…

-Bueno… quise quedarme cerca por si me necesitabas… - dijo y sonrió- me quedé mirándolos un rato…

-Por suerte se calmó… cuando lo oí llorar quise salir corriendo… pero luego recordé que los niños perciben el nerviosismo y traté de calmarme…

-Funcionó…- dijo él y le entregó la taza de café.

-Mmmm… Dios, cómo necesito esto…- dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras daba pequeños sorbos para no quemarse…

Rick se ocupó de cambiar al niño que aún usaba pañal durante la noche y cuando Kate terminó su café, se levantó, estirándose un poco en el proceso… y Rick perdió sus ojos en ella, concentrado en la curva de su cuello, que tanto le fascinaba besar…

-Iré a ducharme… ¿tienes todo bajo control?- le preguntó, cuando lo vio darle unos juguetes, incluído el enorme auto de policía que le habían regalado Martha y Alexis para que se entretuviera…

-Todo bajo control…- dijo él y sonrió.

Rick tomó a Jeremy en brazos y lo puso en su corralito, rodeado de sus juguetes. El niño lo miró sin comprender demasiado pero se entretuvo con todo lo que allí había…

-¿Me esperas aquí un momento?- le dijo y supo que el niño no lo entendía bien, pero cuando Jeremy levantó la cabeza y lo miró, supo que todo estaba bien…

Caminó rápidamente hasta que llegó a su habitación. Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y se quitó la ropa en segundos…

Cuando entró al baño, el vapor lo cegó un momento y luego pudo divisar el cuerpo de ella, a través de la mampara traslúcida…

Kate se sobresaltó cuando él corrió el vidrio y se reunió con ella.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Dejaste solo al niño?- dijo tratando de no hacer caso a las sensaciones que le provocaba sentir a su marido tan cerca.

-Lo dejé en el corralito jugando, tranquilo… sé que no tengo mucho tiempo…- dijo y la tomó en sus brazos, el agua acariciándolos a ambos- echo de menos tu piel… pensé que podríamos compartir la ducha…- le dijo y ella hizo una mueca para no sonreír. No le sería tan fácil reconquistarla…

-Pues yo creo que es una irresponsabilidad y un peligro dejarlo solo…

-Serán solo unos minutos, que se convertirán en más si seguimos discutiendo…

-Rick…

-Shhh…- dijo y la apretó en sus brazos, su incipiente erección rozándola y haciéndole olvidar de todo…- déjame disfrutarte un poco…

Rick descendió sus labios sobre el cuello y los hombros de Kate, que cerró los ojos, sobrepasada por la sensación de sus caricias…

* * *

Un momento después, respiró hondo y la soltó con suavidad… giró en redondo, tomó el gel de ducha y se enjabonó rápidamente, incluyendo el cabello…

Kate hizo lo suyo y lo vio salir apurado unos minutos más tarde… secándose con prisa y anudando una toalla a su cintura…

Lo acarició con la mirada, aún estaba molesta, pero no podía impedir que su deseo la cegara por momentos y quería sentir sus manos acariciándola y a él, profundamente en ella, hasta hacerla volver loca, como hacía siglos que no ocurría…

Rick se asomó a la habitación de Jeremy y lo vio girando las ruedas del auto…

-¿Todo bien?- le dijo por decir y el niño lo miró y sonrió- al final te gustó mucho el auto de mami…

Jeremy asintió. Se notaba que entendía perfectamente, pero no hablaba tanto, solo repetía algunas palabras por separado.

Rick suspiró. Se preguntó si no era raro que no hablara, pero creyó que necesitaba algo de tiempo para ganar confianza…

-Cuando mami se vaya, podemos ver una película… ¿te gustan las películas?

Jeremy lo miró y se puso serio… empezó a hacer pucheros y de pronto comenzó a llorar…

-Mami… mami…- dijo y Rick lo levantó en sus brazos y lo apretó, permitiendo que el niño se aferrara a él mientras seguía llorando…

-Papi está contigo, amor…- le dijo acariciando su cabello.

Kate apareció a medio vestir y los observó. Se mordió el labio con pena. Cuando Rick giró para su lado, Kate vio que lloraba y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Mami…- repitió el niño y Rick secó sus lágrimas y el niño levantó su mano e hizo lo mismo con él.

-Kate…- dijo Rick y Kate se acercó y sonrió aunque tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar- ahí está… mami…- dijo y Kate lo miró con terror.

-Rick…- dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

-Por favor…- dijo y el niño se sumergió en los brazos de ella, que lo abrazó con algo de cuidado, calmándolo mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Rick asintió y trató de serenarse. Se perdió en los ojos de Kate, que sonrió con placidez cuando el niño fue calmándose de a poco…

-Volveré temprano hoy…- le prometió luego, cuando Jeremy se quedó medio dormido y él la acompañó hasta la puerta…

Rick asintió y ella lo sorprendió besando sus labios brevemente antes de irse…

* * *

 **Bueno, la familia sigue adaptándose. Veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Siento no haber actualizado ayer, los sábados son más complicados para hacerlo! Pero aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia!**

 **Capítulo 7**

Kate entró en su casa al atardecer y escuchó silencio. Las luces, sin embargo, estaban encendidas y sintió que sus pies crujían en el suelo. ¿Arena?

Suspiró, dejó su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto en la mesa. Seguramente habían ido a la plaza y se habían llenado de arena…

Llegó a la habitación de Jeremy y no los vio. Arrugó el entrecejo y pensó si quizás Rick se habría ido a comprar algo y se lo había llevado…

Entró en su habitación para quitarse la ropa y se los encontró durmiendo despatarrados y abrazados, todos sucios…

Se mordió el labio, la escena era muy tierna, pero quería matarlos, sobre todo a Rick…

Tuvo el sentimiento ambiguo de querer escaparse por un lado y de acostarse con ellos por el otro… supo que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas y tosió con incomodidad…

-¿Kate?- dijo Rick y se despertó de golpe, pegando un salto y haciendo que Jeremy se acomodara mejor en la almohada, ahora solo…

-Rick…- dijo solo ella, molesta.

-Yo… pensaba bañarlo y cambiar las sábanas, pero estaba rendido y se durmió… creo que yo también… un buen rato…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate.

Rick se rascó la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, aún se sentía un zombie.

-Iré a preparar el baño… ¿podrías ir despertándolo?

-Sí… claro…

Rick desapareció rápido y Kate se inclinó, acercando su cara a la de Jeremy.

-Hey… bonito…- dijo y besó su frente con ternura.

El niño se movió pero sin abrir los ojos. Kate se sintió algo culpable de perturbar sus sueños, pero supo que si no lo despertaba, nadie dormiría esa noche…

-Jeremy… papi te está preparando un rico baño con espuma…- le dijo al oído y el niño abrió los ojos y al verla sonrió- ¿te quedaste dormido? ¿papi te llevó al parque?

Jeremy asintió y sonrió cuando Kate le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vamos a bañarnos?- dijo y cuando el niño asintió, lo levantó en sus brazos y el niño se quedó mirándola y acarició su cabello, distraídamente.

Kate levantó la vista, algo inquieta por la caricia del niño y vio que Rick se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta del baño, mirándolos…

-Ya está listo…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate lo llevó al baño y le quitó la ropa despacio, haciéndole algunas morisquetas y Rick se asombró de la manera en que el niño reaccionaba a ella. A él las cosas le resultaban más difíciles y aunque no quería quejarse, a menudo le pesaba que así fuera…

-Pipí…- dijo cuando Kate terminó de sacarle la ropa.

-Ven…- dijo Rick y lo sentó en el inodoro para que pudiera hacer pis.

-Tendrás que enseñarle cómo es…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, si había algo que no sabría cómo hacer ella, aunque en su niñez hubiera estado rodeada de primos varones, era eso…

-En el parque lo intenté, se mojó un poco…- dijo y lo miró, y el niño, como si entendiera perfectamente, bajó la vista y sonrió- pero déjalo en mis manos…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Quieres ir a ducharte? Yo me encargo de todo aquí…- le dijo ella.

-Tenía la fantasía de que podríamos… compartirla, más tarde…- dijo tentativamente.

-Olvídalo…- le dijo ella y él se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me presiones…

-Pero hoy…

-Hoy lo hiciste sin mi consentimiento…

-Kate… ¿cuándo me perdonarás?

-¿Te parece un buen momento para hablar de esto?

-Es cierto…- dijo y suspiró, lo miró al niño, levantó su mano y lo saludó antes de irse.

-Ven aquí…- dijo Kate y lo levantó para depositarlo despacio en la tina.

Jeremy lanzó una carcajada suave, adoraba el agua.

-¿Tú crees que debería perdonarlo?- dijo Kate como si realmente esperara que el niño le diera una respuesta.

-¿Papi?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Tú… eres demasiado inteligente… son sus genes… - dijo y puso un poco de shampoo en su mano para masajear su cabello.

* * *

Kate disfrutó de ese baño. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más segura en todo lo relacionado con el niño, y cada minuto también aprendía a conocerlo y a quererlo un poco más…

Era cierto que ese niño había caído en medio de ella y Rick y de su proyecto de tener un hijo propio, pero Kate no podía ser necia… y aunque pensara que ya no tenía tanto tiempo para esperar porque tenía casi 36 años, sabía que querría a ese niño como propio de todas formas…

-Cierra los ojos….- le dijo antes de enjuagar su cabello con el duchador.

-Sí…- dijo solo el niño y Kate sonrió cuando él alzó la cabeza, listo para recibir el agua tibia sobre su cabecita.

Una vez que lo enjuagó, tomó su carita entre las manos y besó su frente húmeda.

-Salimos para preparar la cena…

-Tengo hambre…- dijo Jeremy despacio y Rick, que entraba al baño con su bata, se quedó mirándolo y Kate cruzó la mirada con él, sorprendida... era la primera vez que el niño decía algo que no fuera un monosílabo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Rick acercándose y el niño asintió- ¿qué tal un omelette mientras mami se ducha?

Kate sacó al niño de la tina y lo envolvió en su mini bata de toalla. Rick se encargó de él y secó su cabecita mojada con la capucha. El niño rió con suavidad.

-Es idéntico a ti cuando sonríe…- dijo Kate mientras se iba, como al descuido.

-¿Ya te has enamorado?- le preguntó Rick y ella asintió.

-Me tomó menos tiempo que contigo…- le dijo con intención.

-Es una cuestión genética… los Castles vienen cada vez mejor…- dijo orgulloso.

* * *

Kate fue a ducharse, por un momento echó de menos la intrusión de su marido, pero supo que él la respetaba, primero tendrían que hablar un poco…

Cuando terminó y se vistió, se reunió con ellos que ya estaban comiendo y el niño sonrió al verla acercarse.

-Una para papi…- dijo y comió un bocado. Kate sonrió con ternura, se le aflojaban las piernas al verlo en ese rol- una para Jerry…- dijo y cuando el niño abrió la boca, Kate no pudo contenerse…

-¿Jerry? Él tiene un hermoso nombre…

-¿No te gusta Jerry?

-Es nombre de ratón…- dijo y sonrió ante la tontería que se le había ocurrido.

-¿Tom y Jerry? Oh, vamos, Kate…

-En serio… yo no lo llamaré así…

-Pero es lo más natural…

-No lo haré, Castle…

-Qué carácter que tiene mami…- dijo mirando al niño que sonrió y cuando Kate se inclinó para besar su mejilla, la tomó de la cara y pellizcó su mejilla.

-Mami…- dijo el niño y suspiró.

-Escucha, Jeremy…- dijo Rick y lo miró con seriedad- papi te quiere mucho y Kate… que ahora es mami, también te quiere mucho…- dijo y lo vio atento, comprendiendo.

-Hey… Jeremy…- agregó Kate, algo nerviosa- ¿entendiste que te queremos mucho, cariño?

Jeremy la miró y asintió en silencio. Por supuesto que había comprendido. Hablaba poco, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para comprender que esos dos adultos a los que todavía se estaba acostumbrando, le estaban confesando su amor…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Me apasiona escribir esta historia, debo reconocerlo de una vez por todas! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Muchas gracias, como siempre, por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Rick sonrió cuando vio que el niño se había quedado totalmente dormido. Jeremy era tan hermoso, perfecto… y se había metido en su corazón, sin pedir permiso…

Sintió los pasos cautelosos de Kate detrás de él y se preguntó si podría tener una charla sin discusiones con ella…

Ella se asomó por detrás de él y Rick la vio sonreír cuando observó la carita de Jeremy. Estaba posicionado boca arriba, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, las palmas hacia arriba y la boca levemente entreabierta…

Rick deslizó su mano hacia atrás y encontró la de ella. Kate no se resistió a entrelazar sud dedos con él y Rick giró un poco su cuerpo para mirarla…

-Me siento bendecido de poder tenerte, Kate…- le dijo en voz baja y Kate entrecerró los ojos, el comentario había calado hondo en ella.

-Rick…

-Por favor hablemos…- le dijo él y ella asintió.

Kate soltó su mano y salió hacia la habitación. Entornaron la puerta de Jeremy para no molestarlo mientras hablaban, así podría descansar tranquilo…

* * *

Rick volvió a tomar su mano cuando entraron en la habitación y tiró de ella para acercarla a él…

-Quiero que sepas que si pudiera cambiar algo de lo que ocurrió…

-No… no digas eso…- dijo y apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad…

-No puede serlo… porque si tú cambiaras lo que quieres cambiar… Jeremy no existiría…- dijo y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero…

-Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, Rick… ¿lo has visto? Es amor en su estado más puro… él confía nosotros y apenas nos conoce…

-Hubiera preferido que tú fueras su madre…

-Lo seré… por más que nosotros no siguiéramos juntos, él se ha ganado en tan pocos días mi corazón y…

-Espera un momento… ¿tú crees que nosotros no seguiremos juntos?

-No es que lo crea, pero podría pasar… de hecho, hace unos días creí que así sucedería…

-Kate…

-Me enojé mucho, Rick… ¿qué puedo hacer? Este niño es increíble pero vino a caer en medio de otro proyecto y al principio me incomodó mucho… sentí que tenías la culpa de todo, por no poder manejar tus sentimientos…

-No me alcanzará la vida para pedirte disculpas por eso… pero te necesito… necesito que estés a mi lado…- le dijo y alzó la mano de ella, besándola con delicadeza…

-Estoy a tu lado…- se quejó ella, sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba inequívocamente a él.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero… te estás comportando increíblemente con Jeremy… me encanta verlos juntos… pero quiero a mi Kate de vuelta… a mi mujer…

-Tú quieres sexo, eso es lo único que te importa…- le dijo y él asintió.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres mi esposa… quiero poder hacerte el amor cuando ambos lo necesitemos…

-Bien… ¿qué hay si yo no quiero? Porque hasta ahora vienes hablando de lo que tú necesitas…

-Tú sabes que tienes las mismas necesidades que yo…- dijo y la apretó en sus brazos.

-Dijiste que querías hablar… - dijo ella tratando de no dejarse llevar.

-Ya no sé qué más decirte…- dijo él sobre sus labios- te amo, Kate… no quiero perder más tiempo… quiero que volvamos a ser los que éramos...

-Yo también te amo, Rick… no es que no lo haga… digamos que me cuesta un poco el tema físico…

-Pero ¿por qué?- le dijo él agitado, su excitación creciendo al sentirla tan cerca.

-No lo sé… es como un bloqueo…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-Por favor, Kate…- dijo y deslizó sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo, acariciando casi distraídamente el costado de sus pechos- déjame intentarlo… me estoy muriendo por ti…

Kate se perdió en sus ojos un momento y luego miró sus labios. Rick supo que ese era el momento de arriesgarse…

Se inclinó hacia adelante y testeó sus labios con delicadeza. Kate cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la suave succión de los labios de Rick sobre los suyos…

Regresó sus manos a la cintura de ella para poder colarse por debajo de la chaqueta del pijama que llevaba puesto y Kate jadeó al sentir los dedos de él sobre su piel…

Demandó el acceso a su boca y ella entreabrió sus labios, y jadeó al sentir sus dedos luchando con los botones de su chaqueta para quitársela…

Al deslizarla por detrás de sus hombros, Rick abandonó su boca y se dirigió a su cuello, Kate sintió que sus manos cobraban vida y deslizó sus dedos, acariciando su erección por sobre la tela de su pijama, pero luego se arrepintió y cuando los retiró, él bajó una mano, sujetó la de ella y la guió otra vez, necesitado de sus caricias…

Kate se mordió el labio mientras sentía el estímulo de su boca en su pecho y sus manos aflojando su pantalón.

Rick la hizo recostar sobre la cama y deslizó su pantalón y ropa interior hacia abajo…

Kate se quedó mirándolo casi en trance cuando lo vio desnudarse y aunque ya lo había podido apreciar mientras lo acariciaba, observó cuan estimulado estaba…

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y luego de besar húmedamente sus labios siguió camino hacia abajo… volvió a su pecho, lo estimuló un buen rato y luego siguió hacia abajo y entreabrió sus piernas para sentirse más cómodo…

Kate apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando lo sintió estimularla intensa y agónicamente…

Rick la escuchó gemir con desesperación cuando decidió abandonar su tarea, un rato después y la observó…

-Rick…- dijo con incomodidad cuando lo vio mirarla.

-Eres increíble…- le dijo él y se situó en el lugar indicado para luego acomodar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para poder ir lo más profundo posible…

Kate exhaló audiblemente cuando lo sintió en ella, completándola…

Rick comenzó a moverse casi con desesperación y ella se abandonó a él…

El clímax no tardó en llegar para ambos y Rick la miró a los ojos para poder contemplar ese momento exacto en que la sintió totalmente suya… otra vez…

La abrazó agitado y besó sus labios con dulzura.

-Te amo… no podré dejar de amarte nunca, Rick…- le dijo y él sonrió con alivio.

-Yo también… pero honestamente dudaba de que te cansaras de mí, de esta situación…

-Yo también lo dudé… pero ahora siento a ese pequeño en mi corazón…

Rick la apretó en sus brazos y se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Mami?- escucharon decir suavemente a Jeremy un buen rato después, cuando estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos, rendidos…

Kate miró con algo de incomodidad a Rick…

-¿Quieres que vaya yo?- le preguntó él, queriendo hacerse cargo de la situación.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella y se levantó, se puso su pijama rápidamente y salió hacia la habitación del pequeño.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que algunas dudas han sido dejadas de lado. Kate y Rick se han reconciliado, esperemos que todo siga así! Veremos como sigue! Muchas gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rick se despertó de golpe y tanteó la cama a su lado. Kate no estaba…

Se levantó con pesadez, pasó por el baño y luego se dirigió a la habitación de Jeremy…

Vio a Kate sentada en el sillón, meciéndolo suavemente y sonrió. La escena era casi irreal de tan tierna. Miró la hora, eran las 3 A.M.

Kate giró la cabeza y lo miró.

-¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

-Se durmió a medianoche y hace un rato volvió a despertarse…- dijo Kate en voz baja y el niño abrió los ojos y la miró.

-¿Quieres que me quede yo?- le preguntó y ella miró al niño, que sacudió la cabeza.

-No importa…- dijo y el niño se acomodó en sus brazos y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Pero…- dijo Rick.

-No te preocupes, ve a descansar… yo puedo dormir aquí… y si se queda dormido iré…

-Kate…

-Por favor, Rick…- le dijo y él asintió y luego de observarlos, se fue a la habitación…

Jeremy abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Descansa, cariño…- le dijo y lo escuchó suspirar.

Kate cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, la posición no era la más cómoda, pero no estaba tan mal…

* * *

Abrió los ojos un par de horas después, cuando eran casi las 5 y lo vio dormido profundamente…

Lo dejó en la cuna y lo arropó bien antes de dejarlo en la habitación y caminar con cuidado hacia la suya… todavía tenía un par de horas para descansar…

Se deslizó suavemente en los brazos de Rick, que la acercó a su cuerpo, amoldándolo al de ella y Kate suspiró con placidez, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida…

Se despertó con su alarma, a las 7.30 y sintió que le dolía un poco el cuello…

Rick se negó a dejarla ir, seguía dormido pero no le permitía moverse y Kate estuvo a punto de volver a quedarse dormida…

-Tengo que levantarme, Rick… por favor…- le rogó y él abrió los ojos y los perdió en los de ella.

-Quédate un rato más… ¿irás a trabajar hoy? Pensé que teníamos la entrevista con el terapeuta… ¿al mediodía?

-Es cierto… creo que avisaré que mejor me quedo y voy a la tarde…- dijo moviéndose suavemente y tratando de alcanzar su móvil.

Rick la observó hablar con Espo y no bien ella dejó su móvil sobre la mesa de noche, la atrapó en sus brazos otra vez…

-Mmm… qué bien se siente tenerte así otra vez…- le dijo hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, su pelvis rozándola peligrosamente...

-Pensé que querías seguir durmiendo…- le dijo cuando él deslizó sus manos por debajo de la tela del pijama para acariciar su pecho.

-Después…- dijo él y ella suspiró.

-Rick…

-Un rapidito…- le dijo y cuando ella iba a argumentar, se escondió por debajo de las sábanas y Kate apretó los ojos al sentir su boca haciendo maravillas sobre su piel…

* * *

Todo sucedió realmente rápido y a los pocos minutos, ambos jadeaban, con los dedos de ambas manos entrelazados… él sobre ella...

-Dios… eres increíble…- le dijo él agitado.

-Tú hiciste casi todo el trabajo…- le dijo ella sin hacerse cargo del cumplido, pero disfrutándolo…

Rick se movió un poco sobre ella, aún sin desconectarse y la oyó suspirar.

-¿Aún estás ovulando?- dijo mirándola de cerca.

-¿Cuánto piensas que dura? No… eso ya pasó… y volví a tomar pastillas…

-¿Por qué, Kate? Creí que habíamos…

-Rick… seamos conscientes… Jeremy nos necesita… en condiciones normales un niño se pone celoso con la llegada de un hermano y lo sufre mucho…

-Eso me gusta…

-¿Te gusta que sufra?

-No, no… me gusta que pienses en que serán hermanos…

-Es la verdad…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es cierto…

-No creo que sea bueno que él lo sufra ahora… démosle tiempo…

-Pero… tú querías… quiero decir, yo también quería tener un hijo contigo…

-Las cosas se dieron así… no nos apuremos…- le dijo y él asintió, y la besó con dulzura.

Se quedaron un momento en la cama, ambos y cuando Kate estaba por quedarse dormida, Rick decidió que se levantaría para preparar el desayuno, él había podido descansar un poco más…

Él y Jeremy la despertaron un rato más tarde, con caricias y besos y Kate tomó el desayuno en la cama…

* * *

Al llegar el mediodía y luego de comer algo liviano, salieron para ver al terapeuta…

El hombre los recibió con una sonrisa y de inmediato construyó una buena relación con el niño, compartiendo unos juguetes que tenía en su consultorio…

-¿Cómo va todo?- les preguntó.

-Bien… mejorando de a poco…- dijo Rick.

-Yo creo que va mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba…- opinó Kate.

-¿Por qué?

-Creí que sería más difícil para todos… pero bueno, él me aceptó bien…- dijo Kate.

-Y tú también a él…- reflexionó el médico.

-Bueno… sí… pero yo soy una adulta…

-Que tiene sus sentimientos… y a veces cuesta…

-Es increíble la empatía que hay entre ellos… a veces me siento frustrado de no poder hacer más para ganarme su confianza… él me reconoce, sabe quien soy en su vida… pero me cuesta horrores cuando quiero que Kate descanse y él se quede conmigo, porque él parece elegirla a ella siempre…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró, algo incómoda.

-Son cosas que pasan… probablemente Jeremy congenie mejor con Kate… y probablemente también esté buscando en ella lo que conoce… una figura materna… pero no se preocupe, que pronto lo buscará a usted también, solo tiene que adaptarse…

-Lo sé… sí…- dijo Rick y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Doctor… yo…- dijo Kate todavía con incomodidad- me quedé pensando en eso que me dijo el otro día…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sobre… pedir la adopción de Jeremy…

-Bueno… eso no es obligatorio y por cómo van las cosas, no creo que sea necesario… generalmente se usa para racionalizar este tipo de situaciones… pero usted está bien con él, no necesita racionalizar nada…

-Igualmente me gustaría hacerlo…- dijo y miró a Rick, que se quedó mirándola algo sorprendido.

-Entonces, hágalo… no es que esté prohibido… solo le digo que en su caso, quizá no es tan necesario…

-Mami…- dijo Jeremy y le entregó un auto pequeño que tenía en la mano.

-¿Le dice mami?- preguntó el terapeuta.

-Bueno… al principio creímos que buscaba a su mamá o nos preguntaba por ella… pero…

-Claramente no es así…- dijo y el niño sonrió y se escondió detrás de ella- hey, Jeremy… ¿quién es ella?

-¿Mami?- dijo el niño y volvió a esconderse.

Kate sonrió satisfecha, se sentía en el cielo. Hubo una pequeña pausa y Jeremy se asomó de nuevo, preparado para otra pregunta…

-¿Y este señor de aquí?- le preguntó señalando a Rick…

El niño lo miró y miró a Kate. Ella se mordió el labio con ansiedad, al ver que el niño la miraba a ella y luego a Rick, algo avergonzado de estar en el centro de las miradas…

-¿Quién es, Jeremy?

-Papi…- dijo en voz baja y Rick creyó que se pondría a llorar.

El médico asintió y le mostró un muñeco de acción que al niño le interesó. Le contaron algunas cosas que habían sucedido esos días y recibieron un par de consejos e indicaciones…

Cuando salieron, Kate lo tomó en sus brazos y el niño la abrazó, apretando sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello…

-¿Te vas con papi a casa? Mami tiene que ir a trabajar… volveré pronto…

Jeremy asintió y estiró los brazos para ir con Rick, que lo abrazó con ternura. Kate sonrió. Poco a poco…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no estoy recibiendo muchas reviews estos días y no es un reclamo, pero me gusta saber cómo voy! Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer, realmente estuve dispersa y distraída por la asunción presidencial en mi país y no quise entregarles un capítulo de mala calidad... así que aquí va uno más de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten... las cosas parecen acomodarse, aunque la decepción aún sigue...**

 **Capítulo 10**

Kate dejó durmiendo a Jeremy en su cuna y pasó por el baño antes de acostarse. Estaba rendida y también contenta porque a Rick le había surgido una partida de poker con sus colegas escritores y aunque él se había negado al principio, ella le había insistido en que fuera y todo había salido bien…

Había compartido tiempo con el niño, que era una dulzura y había aprendido a que con calma, cualquier dificultad se superaba… y esa noche no había tenido demasiadas, por suerte…

Se miró al espejo e inconscientemente se tocó el abdomen… de pronto sintió angustia y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon. Su reloj biológico la estaba matando. Su piel se erizaba de sólo pensar que podría albergar en su vientre a su hijo…

Se sintió culpable, Jeremy era un sol y la necesitaba… su deseo tenía que quedar postergado… y no sólo por Rick, porque Rick fuera su padre, sino por el propio niño… Kate era consciente de que era importante que las cosas fueran lo más normales y darle un hermano cuando apenas los estaba conociendo no era bueno…

Buscó el blíster de anticonceptivos y tomó la píldora correspondiente a ese día…

Sacudió la cabeza… estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se secó las lágrimas y salió. Escuchó un ruido y apuró el paso para ir a ver a Jeremy. Él dormía plácidamente en esa posición que tanto le recordaba a Rick. Debía haberse tratado de un ruido en otro lado…

Volvió a su habitación y se recostó. Apagó la luz de su mesa de noche y se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

* * *

Rick regresó un par de horas más tarde. Ella no lo escuchó. No estaba borracho, pero había bebido un par de cervezas y se sentía alegre, distendido y pasó por la habitación del niño para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien…

Sonrió con orgullo cuando lo vio. Por un momento quiso imaginarse que su hijo también era hijo de Kate… eso los convertiría en una familia perfecta…

No se atrevió a tocarlo, aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo, por temor a despertarlo…

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra de su habitación, la vio durmiendo de su lado. Su cara sumergida en su almohada, seguramente echándolo de menos…

Sonrió y se quitó toda la ropa, incluyendo sus bóxers para acostarse a su lado…

Ella protestó un poco cuando sintió sus besos en el cuello… se acomodó en sus brazos y luego suspiró. Rick deslizó una mano para acariciar su pecho y la sintió jadear placenteramente…

Continuó acariciándola y ella se posicionó boca arriba para darle mejor acceso…

Rick levantó su pijama para besar su abdomen y luego sus pechos alternativamente mientras la acariciaba…

Kate suspiró varias veces y cuando él deslizaba hacia abajo el pantalón y la ropa interior de ella, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él sonrió fingiendo inocencia y comenzó a estimularla…

Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, excitada… todo el cansancio se había esfumado, ni siquiera sabía que hora era, pero eso no importaba... no importaba nada de nada...

Rick continuó con su estímulo y ella solo volvió a conectarse con la realidad cuando lo sintió profundamente en ella, momentos después y sus labios acariciaron los suyos en un beso húmedo, hambriento…

-Me he pasado la noche entera pensando en venir a hacerte el amor…- le dijo marcando su ritmo con energía.

-Habrás perdido mucho dinero…- le dijo ella en voz baja, agitada, sexy…

-Tengo suerte en el poker… nunca pierdo…- le siguió el juego él, sin dejar de moverse, cada vez más profundo en ella.

-Salvo cuando juegas conmigo…- le contestó ella comenzando a perder el sentido.

-Eso es muy cierto…- dijo él y se detuvo.

-Hey…- le dijo ella con desesperación.

-Te amo…- le dijo él y la tomó de la cintura para acelerar el ritmo.

Kate dejó todo su cuerpo relajado mientras sentía que se movía al ritmo de él. Lo miró desde su posición y él le devolvió la mirada cuando llegaba al clímax y ella lo siguió inmediatamente…

Se quedó un rato sobre ella, tratando de recuperarse, aunque soportaba su peso a un costado para no incomodarla…

Rick hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y luego de unos minutos se desconectó y sonrió, acomodándose a su lado… se mantuvieron un buen rato en silencio, aunque no durmieran…

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó en voz baja, un momento más tarde...

-Perfecto…- dijo ella y sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Eso quiere decir que prefieres que me vaya?

-Si esto es lo que sucederá cada vez que llegues…- dijo ella todavía recuperándose- entonces no hay problema…

-Mmm… Capitana…- dijo y tiró de ella para que se colocara sobre él.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… hacía tiempo que no nos encontrábamos de esta forma…

-Pero hicimos el amor ayer… y antes de ayer por la noche…

-Cada vez es mejor… y quiero repetirlo…- dijo y movió sus caderas para rozarla con su renovada erección.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Ahora… ya mismo…- dijo él y ella cerró los ojos al volver a sentirlo en ella, aún sensibilizada…

El encuentro fue bastante intenso, pero más lánguido, los movimientos más lentos…

Rick mantuvo una posición más pasiva y ella se encargó de marcar el ritmo, mirándolo desde su posición, arriba de él…

Se concentró en mirarla, porque todo, sus gestos, la forma en que su cabello enmarcaba su cara, sus labios húmedos, sus ojos oscuros, sus pechos ondulando suavemente por los movimientos que ella hacía, lo tenían casi embrujado…

Rick se dejó ir un momento después, cuando sintió su torso tibio, sobre el de él y los músculos internos de ella masajeándolo mientras ella le decía al oído que lo amaba… sumida en el éxtasis…

Ella se separó de él, se desconectaron y se fue directamente al baño, dejándolo casi inmóvil, con una sonrisa en la cara…

Rick se puso sus bóxers y ella su ropa interior y la parte de arriba de su pijama…

Kate se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos para dormirse… pero no fue mucho lo que pudo descansar…

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos cuando escucharon…

-Mami… papi…- la voz de Jeremy.

Kate miró a Rick y ambos sonrieron, era cierto que estaban cansados pero el hecho de que el niño los hubiese llamado a ambos los hizo muy felices…

Ella hizo el intento de levantarse y él la detuvo…

-Lo traeré aquí…- dijo Rick y ella lo miró con algo de preocupación.

-Sabes que el médico nos aconsejó que no es lo mejor… que le costará dormirse en su cuna si se acostumbra a esto…

-No será todas las noches... y así verás lo increíble que es tenerlo en medio…- insistió Rick y a los pocos segundos volvió con el niño en brazos, que sonrió en la penumbra, al verla y estiró sus bracitos para acurrucarse con ella…

Jeremy sonrió al verse entre ambos y miró hacia los dos lados, contento. Luego cerró sus ojos y Rick alzó las cejas cuando Kate lo miró con ternura.

-Te amo…- la escuchó decir antes de quedarse dormido… con cuidado de no moverse demasiado…

* * *

 **Bueno, lo dicho, habrá más pronto, pero ya son casi una familia... espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rick abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente y sintió que su corazón se inundaba de ternura. Jeremy y Kate dormían, ajenos a su observación, ella con la cara hacia él, una mano protectora sobre su costado y él con su manita sobre la cara de ella, seguramente se había dormido mirándola, acariciándola…

Se sintió feliz de no estar celoso. Podría estarlo, tranquilamente al ver la conexión que se había formado entre su hijo y Kate, pero ¿qué podía ser mejor que eso? Con todo lo que Kate estaba dejando de lado por un hijo que no era de ella…

Un dolor profundo lo invadió, no era sólo Kate la que dejaba de lado todo por su hijo… él también se había ilusionado con un hijo de ambos y ahora ella había tomado la decisión de esperar por Jeremy… y él no estaba tan seguro de que esa fuera una buena forma de pensar…

Eso terminaría afectando la pareja de ambos… no podía ser bueno… tendría que volver a hablar con ella…

Jeremy se movió en sueños y Kate, aún dormida, palmeó su costado, tratando de que no se despertara…

Era increíble verla en acción con el niño, a pesar de haberle dicho innumerables veces que los niños no le gustaban tanto, salvo los propios, y que tenía un poco de temor de no saber cómo actuar en determinadas ocasiones, su propio instinto estaba funcionando perfectamente… hasta dormida trataba de calmar al niño que solo se había movido…

Como si advirtiera su observación, Kate abrió los ojos despacio y lo miró desde allí, sin moverse para no quitar la manita de Jeremy, que le incomodaba un poco…

Rick se movió para ayudarla un poco y el niño se quejó, y abrió los ojos…

-Hey… precioso…- le dijo Kate mirándolo de cerca.

El niño sonrió, adormilado y acarició su cara con torpeza. Kate sonrió y besó su frente. Rick se unió a ellos y el niño sonrió cuando entró en su campo visual…

Se quedaron un rato entre besos y sonrisas, hablando en voz baja y Rick le guiñó el ojo a Kate…

-Mami… ¿tú sabes si hay algún niño que quiera tomar la leche?

Jeremy, que miraba a Kate pero lo escuchaba atentamente a él, giró la cabeza y alzó una ceja muy al estilo Castle…

-Pues… no lo sé… ¿tú sabes, pequeño?- intervino Kate.

-Jerry…- dijo el niño y Rick sonrió, mientras Kate abría la boca con incredulidad.

-¿Lo has visto? Le gusta que lo llamen Jerry…- sonrió Rick triunfante.

-Pero…- dijo con gesto de desagrado.

-Leche…- dijo el niño y ambos sonrieron.

Rick se levantó rápidamente, había comenzado a disfrutar el hecho de preparar el desayuno para sus dos amores…

* * *

Cuando volvió, con la bandeja en la mano, Kate se había quedado medio dormida y Jeremy la miraba atentamente…

-Hey, amigo… - le dijo y el niño lo miró- yo la vi primero…

Jeremy lo miró sin comprender y Rick sonrió. De cierta forma podía entenderlo. Recordó sus primeros momentos en su relación con Kate, incluso durante la primera noche, con esa gran tormenta afuera… y él mirándola dormir como un tonto, sin poder creer que las cosas finalmente se habían concretado… enamorado hasta la médula…

-Leche para uno…- dijo y le extendió la mamadera, que Jeremy tomó con sus dos manos y se acomodó en la almohada de Kate para tomar.

Rick se inclinó y lo observó. Durante un momento, la conexión entre ambos fue increíble, sus miradas se encontraron y Rick sintió como si el niño le hablara. Como si le dijera que todo estaba bien, que lo estaba haciendo bien…

-Hey, mami…- dijo y el niño siguió con la mirada la mano de Rick, acariciando la cara de Kate, que abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Me dormí, lo siento…

-Mucha actividad nocturna, Capitana…- le dijo Rick y alzó las cejas.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Delante del niño…

-¿Tú crees que entiende el sentido?

-No me gusta…

-Tampoco te gustaba que él viniera a dormir con nosotros y mira que lo has disfrutado…

-Si lo criaremos tratando de disfrutar siempre, será un malcriado…

-No, no es así…

-Entonces seré siempre la mala de la película…- se fastidió Kate- lo hiciste con ese pobre perro, Royal… y ahora con el niño… tú serás el buen tipo y yo la mala…

-¿Por qué me sacas el tema del perro ahora? Yo no soy el bueno, solo intento poner límites en forma más suave…

-Criar un hijo es una responsabilidad grande y si lo vamos a hacer…

-Juntos…- dijo él y ella se detuvo, en realidad, el niño era su hijo… no de ella.

-Tienes razón… tú eres su padre…tienes todo el derecho de decidir cómo criarlo…

-Ese fue un golpe bajo, Kate…- dijo con rabia él.

-Es la verdad…- dijo ella intentando sonar fría.

-Tú sabes que no es así…

-Lamentablemente sí… y ya saldrá en alguna discusión como ahora… por eso quiero asegurarme de evitarlo… las decisiones serán tuyas…

-¿Por qué siento que avanzamos tres pasos y retrocedimos veinte?

Kate suspiró y miró al niño que seguía el intercambio atentamente, su semblante era bastante preocupado y Kate se mordió el labio, con culpa…

-Escucha… lo siento… supongo que a pesar del amor que hay entre nosotros, aún me siento algo rara con la situación… y si tú y yo tenemos diferencias con respecto a la crianza, entonces me siento afuera… como si no tuviese chance de colaborar con esto…

-Pero no es así… lo sabes…- dijo él.

-Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé…- dijo y sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sé que es difícil, pero creí que ya habíamos superado esta parte… aunque no esté de acuerdo en que tengamos que esperar para tener nuestro hijo…

-No quiero hablar de eso…- dijo Kate y tragó el molesto nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Bien… seguiremos sin hablar, creí que ya estábamos bien… pero veo que no…

Kate inspiró hondo, tratando de no pensar en contestarle. No quería seguir discutiendo delante del Jeremy, eso no era bueno para él…

Se levantó y los dejó a ambos en la cama. Jeremy la siguió con su mirada y se quitó la mamadera de la boca…

-¿Mami?- dijo y miró a Rick.

-Mujeres… ya las irás conociendo… tan hermosas que enamoran… pero tan tercas y complicadas que a veces quieres salir corriendo…

El niño se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera entendido solo vagamente lo que Rick le había dicho…

-¿Vamos a quitarnos ese pañal húmedo?- le preguntó y el niño sonrió.

Rick besó su mejilla con cariño y cuando llegó a su cuello y depositó un beso sonoro allí, el niño lanzó una carcajada divertida…

-Cosquillas…- dijo y el niño siguió riéndose.

Kate escuchó las risas desde el baño y no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de la bronca, era bueno que Rick se conectara más con su hijo…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que problemas siempre hay y que hay heridas que son difíciles de sanar. Veremos como sigue desarrollándose la historia. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes que nada, sé que cambié el orden de las historias, pero realmente quería hacer un capítulo especial de Navidad de esta. Así que ya seguiré con las otras, y si tengo suerte y puedo sentarme a escribir, tendrán la de Navidad mañana de Taking Chances... en fin, espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 12**

Kate puso su llave en la puerta e inspiró hondo. No había sabido nada de Rick en todo el día. Prácticamente no se habían dirigido la palabra esos días y ella había hecho lo posible porque el niño no lo notara.

Esa noche era Nochebuena y Kate había estado en modo reflexivo todo el día, especialmente porque sentía que de alguna forma, esa sería la primer Navidad con Jeremy y aunque quizá no la recordara cuando fuera mayor, ella no quería estropearla…

Después de todo, los dos eran bastante orgullosos y por eso no habían hablado para arreglar las cosas…

Había salido un buen rato antes, mientras todos se quedaban festejando en la doce para ir a comprarle un regalo al niño… algo especial… y había encontrado un enorme oso de peluche con aroma a chocolate y que estaba segura de que Jeremy adoraría…

Cuando entró, sus sentidos se inundaron del espíritu navideño. Vio a Rick armando el árbol, los adornos de toda la casa y a Jeremy mirándolo y tocando una y otra cosa, en absoluta sintonía con él…

Dejó el oso escondido en un rincón, para que el niño no lo viera y caminó despacio hacia ellos…

Jeremy la vio y corrió hacia ella con algo de torpeza, contento, para abrazarla y Kate lo levantó en sus brazos, besándolo con ternura, sonriendo, realmente disfrutando el reencuentro…

Cuando lo bajó, vio que Rick había dejado lo que hacía para observarlos y suspiró…

-Hey…- dijo por decir algo.

-Creí que pedirías la guardia de esta noche…- dijo él con algo de frialdad y Kate entornó los ojos, estaba cansada de discutir.

-Sabes que desde hace un par de años, la tradición cambió…

-Y ahora volvió a hacerlo… ya no somos nosotros dos…

-Escucha… podría decirte que si no quieres que me quede, me voy… pero no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo… vine a pasar la Nochebuena con mi familia, mi marido y mi hijo…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y sus facciones se suavizaron.

-¿Hacemos una tregua entonces?- le preguntó ella y él se acercó y asintió.

-Pero prométeme que luego nos sentaremos y hablaremos como se debe… sin discutir…

-Prometido…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick se inclinó y capturó sus labios con dulzura. Ella sonrió cuando se separaron y sintió que Jeremy se le abrazaba a las piernas…

-Mami…- dijo y alzó sus brazos para indicarle que quería que ella lo levantara.

Kate sonrió y lo levantó y el niño la abrazó apretadamente a la altura del cuello y escondió su carita allí…

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le preguntó Kate y Rick la miró sin comprender.

El niño se apartó un poco y cuando la miró se puso a llorar…

-Hey… cariño… ¿qué pasó? ¿te golpeaste? ¿te duele algo?

Jeremy la miró con los ojos mojados e hizo un puchero y volvió a abrazarla…

-Escucha…- le dijo y el niño la soltó para poder mirarla- mami te ama… muchísimo… y el día fue muy largo y te eché mucho de menos… pero aquí estoy… ¿qué tal si dejamos que papi termine la decoración y nos damos un baño con mucha espuma?

El niño asintió despacio y Kate sonrió. Se lo llevó en brazos y Rick los siguió con la mirada. Su reacción había sido algo rara, pero Kate había sabido manejarlo y ahora estaba calmado…

* * *

Rick se asomó un buen rato después y los vio jugando con la espuma y un pequeño barco que él le había comprado a Jeremy para que usara en esas ocasiones…

-¿Todo bien?- dijo y Kate lo miró.

-Parece que ahora sí…- dijo Kate y alzó las cejas.

Jeremy los observó a ambos y siguió jugando.

-¿Pasó algo a la tarde?

-No, todo estuvo bien… lloró una sola vez, porque se golpeó la mano contra la mesa, pero enseguida se calmó…

-Bien… tengámoslo en cuenta…

-Quizá todo esto de la Navidad lo movilice un poco, aunque no entienda demasiado…- dijo Rick.

-Es posible…- razonó Kate y ambos se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿Vendrá tu padre?

-No… quedó atrapado por una tormenta… cree que podrá llegar mañana al mediodía…

-Pareciera que la familia se ha puesto de acuerdo… mi madre y Alexis tenían planes… así que les dije que vinieran mañana…

-Bien… parece que solo seremos nosotros tres, esperando a Santa…- dijo Kate y sonrió cuando vio que Jeremy dejaba el barco y aplaudía contento.

-¿Te gustaría una copa de vino, señora Castle?- le dijo y sonrió también.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y lo miró irse, algo más aliviada…

Kate reconocía que era bastante obstinada, pero la verdad era que aunque amaba a Jeremy, porque el niño había sabido ganarse su corazón, cada tanto tenía una sensación de vacío muy intensa debido a la decisión que había tomado de no tener un hijo propio ahora… y eso la incomodaba, la ponía mal, a la defensiva y a veces con deseos de discutir con él, que era de alguna forma el responsable de toda la situación…

En cierta forma ella lo había perdonado, había comprendido, pero aún le resultaba todo difícil de asimilar… y entonces venían las discusiones… las peleas por cosas que no podían remediarse…

Cuando logró que Jeremy saliera del baño y lo envolvió en su mini bata de toalla, Rick la esperaba con una copa y para relevarla y ayudarla a cambiar al niño…

Se sentaron a comer un rato más tarde y ambos observaron a Jeremy que mirada atento y con curiosidad cada adorno, como si estuviera descubriendo todo…

Ella le contó sobre el caso en el que trabajaba y él se mostró interesado, como siempre…

Por supuesto que Jeremy se quedó dormido antes de medianoche y Rick y Kate se quedaron viendo una película alusiva en el cable mientras aguardaban el momento…

* * *

Al dar las 12, ella sonrió, se desearon feliz Navidad y él sacó un pequeño paquete que le entregó…

-Rick… lo siento… realmente creí que estabas enojado conmigo y que no nos daríamos regalos… le compré algo a Jeremy, no creí que…

-Está bien, Kate… yo tenía comprado el tuyo desde hace tiempo… estábamos enojados, espero que no ocurra más…

-Tendré un regalo especial para Año Nuevo...- dijo y sonrió.

Kate abrió el estuche y la boca al mismo tiempo… un par de pendientes de oro y brillantes, muy pequeños y en forma de corazón aparecieron ante sus ojos…

-Son preciosos, Rick… muchas gracias…- dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo.

Rick saboreó el momento y la acercó a su cuerpo, haciéndola sentar sobre sus rodillas…

-Me pregunto si la tregua también alcanza…- dijo y ella lo interrumpió.

-A todo…- le dijo y él sonrió.

Rick la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación. Le quitó toda la ropa, entre besos y por un buen rato, e intenso también, se entregaron a la pasión…

Terminaron extenuados, uno en brazos del otro y ella suspiró…

-Feliz Navidad, Rick…

-Feliz Navidad, Kate…- dijo él y se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

Rick abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente escuchando la voz de Jeremy…

-¡Papi!- repitió el niño y él sonrió.

Kate abrió los ojos y se alegró también. Era increíble escuchar que el niño lo llamara a él, exclusivamente…

Rick fue a buscarlo y lo llevó allí a la cama con ellos, y se quedaron un rato los tres, disfrutando…

-¿Vamos a ver si Santa vino anoche?- le dijo Rick a Kate y el niño aplaudió. Rick le había estado hablando del tema y parecía bastante interesado…

Los tres caminaron, el niño en medio de ambos, llevándolos de la mano y se sentaron al pie del árbol para poder abrir los regalos… había para todos, pero lo más grandes eran para Jeremy…

Kate sonrió al ver el robot a control remoto que Rick le había comprado al niño y se enorgulleció cuando lo vio abrazar y oler al oso que ella le había regalado…

La mañana se pasó inmediatamente y se ocuparon de preparar todo para recibir al resto de la familia…

Rick tomó a Kate en sus brazos y la miró a los ojos…

-Qué bueno que hicimos esta tregua…- le dijo con emoción- creo que hubiera sido muy doloroso pasarlo sin ti…

-No me lo perdería por nada…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Me alegra… no sabes cuánto…- dijo él y la besó justo cuando el timbre sonaba y Jeremy lanzaba una carcajada alegre…

* * *

 **Bueno, obviamente habrá continuación con la familia, pero quería profundamente que esta pequeña familia tuviese su momento y los temores y diferencias quedaran relegadas por un rato... veremos como sigue! Espero poder actualizar mañana!**

 **Les deseo una muy Feliz Nochebuena y una mejor Navidad, recuerden que los deseos realmente importantes siempre se terminan cumpliendo... así que tengamos esperanza!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, esto es lo que sucede cuando uno tiene tantas historias, yo había prometido publicar un capítulo con el día de Navidad, pero tuve que reemplazarlo con la noche de Fin de Año, espero que les guste! Feliz Fin de Año! Trataré de actualizar mañana!**

 **Capítulo 13**

Jeremy lanzó una carcajada y Kate dejó lo que hacía en la cocina para observarlo… estaba hablando con Rick… o mejor dicho, Rick era el que más hablaba y el niño le contestaba, pero parecía comprender todo…

-Vendrán el abuelo Jim, la abuela Martha y Alexis…

-¿Nena?- le preguntó el niño y Rick sonrió.

-Sí, Alexis, tu hermana…

-¿Mana? ¿Lexis?

-Hermana… - dijo Rick y levantó la vista, cruzando una mirada alegre con Kate.

Había sido una semana muy relajada. Había poco trabajo en la comisaría y Kate se despedía de la 12 cada vez más temprano con la excusa de ocuparse de su familia…

La tregua continuaba y gracias a ella, habían pasado unas cuantas noches intensas que le hacían recordar esa primera etapa juntos, en las que se encontraban a menudo, descubriéndose, olvidándose del mundo… la única diferencia aquí era que todo era en voz baja y luego de que Jeremy estuviese bien dormido…

Rick había vuelto a escribir sobre su nuevo proyecto, le habían ofrecido adaptar un libro para hacerlo en teatro y había aceptado el reto…

Y esa noche, que era la de Fin de Año, Kate había resuelto que era un buen momento para conversar de aquellas cosas que tenían " _pendientes_ ".

Aún faltaban un par de horas para la cena y habían decidido llevar al pequeño a dormir una siesta, así podría aguantar y festejar con ellos el Año Nuevo…

* * *

Rick se acercó por detrás y besó su hombro, haciéndola sobresaltar al principio y suspirar luego, entrecerrando los ojos ante la sensación…

-¿Quieres que llevemos a Jeremy a dormir la siesta?

-Sí…- dijo ella sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de él.

-Y luego podríamos… despedir el año… ¿qué te parece?- le preguntó rozándola para hacerle notar sus ganas.

-Y también podríamos charlar un poco…- dijo ella y él ascendió sus manos, acariciando la piel de su abdomen.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y escucharon la voz del pequeño…

-Papi… mami…- dijo y Rick lo levantó y fueron los tres a la cama.

Se acostaron uno de cada lado y el niño trató de jugar con ellos, pero ambos se quedaron tranquilos, en silencio, acariciándolo y Jeremy se fue quedando dormido…

Kate sintió que perdía el conocimiento también, si algo la hacía bajar las revoluciones era hacer dormir al niño…

Rick tocó su cintura para mostrarle que Jeremy estaba dormido y se levantó despacio. Kate lo siguió hasta fuera de la habitación y fue a controlar la comida que preparaba para la cena…

* * *

Rick la esperó y se sentaron juntos en el sillón. Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla. Kate suspiró y por un momento se olvidó del mundo…

-Me alegra tanto que la tregua siga vigente…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Sí… aunque prometimos que hablaríamos… tú me hiciste prometer que lo haríamos…- dijo ella.

-Es cierto… pero ¿por qué hoy?

-Porque es 31 de diciembre… ¿y qué hace uno generalmente esos días?

-Un balance…

-Exacto…

-Me das miedo…

-No tienes por qué tener miedo… más allá de las dificultades, el balance es muy positivo…

-Bien… bueno… te escucho…

-Yo te escucho a ti…

-Bien… yo… entiendo que hayas pensado bien lo de quedar embarazada y… te parece que no es un buen momento… pero la verdad es que a mí me gustaría tener un hijo contigo… ahora…- le dijo y la vio sonreír con nerviosismo.

-Creo que está de más decirte lo que yo deseo tener un hijo contigo…

-Es verdad…

-Pero no es tan fácil…

-No lo es…- dijo él.

-Estuve pensando… y sé que te debo el regalo de Navidad…

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver? Estábamos hablando de otra cosa…

-No… todo está relacionado…

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tú sabes qué pasa si uno deja de tomar anticonceptivos en medio del mes de tratamiento?

-Sí…- dijo mirándola sin comprender.

-Pues… anoche dejé de tomarlos… y si quieres, podemos intentar…

-¿Te olvidaste?- dijo él sorprendido, eso no era común...

-Decidí no hacerlo… igual estoy a tiempo de tomar dos… y solucionarlo… pero me pareció que sería un lindo regalo para ambos… aunque me muera de miedo…

-Kate…

-Te amo, Rick… vamos a tener ese hijo…- le dijo con ojos húmedos y él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con ternura…

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, recibieron a la familia en su casa y mientras Martha, Alexis y Rick se entretuvieron jugando con Jeremy y sus nuevos juguetes, Jim se acercó a Kate y besó su mejilla con cariño…

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, mejor…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Me alegra… yo… quería volver a decirte que estoy infinitamente orgulloso de ti… no sólo por tu trabajo sino por la forma en que has encarado tu vida… te has hecho cargo de ese niño que es un sol y que considero como mi nieto y no cualquiera lo hubiese hecho… yo mismo pienso que no me consideraría capaz…

-Además del cariño inmenso que ese niño despertó en mí, yo estoy enamorada de Rick y si no trato de comprenderlo y apoyarlo en los momentos complicados…

-Por supuesto…

-Pero me costó… mucho… sufrí bastante… pero ahora todo está bien…- le dijo y Jim la abrazó.

-Ambos se merecen estar bien…

-Lo estamos, tranquilo…

Rick separó un poco a Alexis para poder hablarle. Sentía que su hija, de a poco, comenzaba a aceptar esa verdad inevitable de haber tenido un hermano y necesitaba saber cómo se sentía…

-Yo… te agradezco el esfuerzo…- le dijo y Alexis esquivó un poco su mirada, aún estaba un poco molesta con él, pero se había encariñado con Jeremy, simplemente porque era imposible no hacerlo…

-Sigo pensando que podrías haberlo evitado… pero me alegra que esto no haya destruido tu matrimonio…- le dijo con honestidad.

-Bueno, no fue fácil… pero ahora está superado… creo yo…

-Me alegra…

-¿Sabes que Jeremy me preguntó por ti hoy?

-Oh, vamos…- dijo con fastidio.

-En serio… le dije que los abuelos vendrían y cuando dije Alexis me preguntó "¿nena?"

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces me recuerda?

-Seguro lo impresionaste, eres su hermana mayor…- le dijo Rick y Alexis sonrió.

-Sí…- dijo y vio a Rick acercándose a Jeremy, que estaba sentado en las piernas de su abuela.

-Jeremy… ¿quién es ella?- le dijo señalando a Martha.

-Abu…- dijo el niño y Martha lo llenó de besos, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

-¿Y ella?- le preguntó y alzó las cejas, viendo que Alexis lo miraba interesada.

-Lexis… e… mana…- dijo y aplaudió, mirándola a ella, orgulloso.

Alexis no pudo controlarse y extendió sus brazos, lo levantó y besó su mejilla. Jeremy la abrazó y miró a Kate, que se acercaba contenta, junto a Jim.

-¿Habrá un beso para el abuelo Jim?- preguntó él mismo y el niño se abalanzó en sus brazos, había estado jugando con él todo el día de Navidad, Jim le había regalado un caballo de goma casi de su tamaño para que pudiera montar y esa se había convertido en su obsesión…

* * *

Se sentaron todos a comer y cada tanto, Rick y Kate se dedicaban miradas amorosas, llenas de promesas…

No habían hecho el amor esa tarde, se estaban reservando para el nuevo año… cuando tuviesen toda la noche por delante…

Cuando estaban por llegar las 12, pusieron la televisión para ver en directo la ceremonia en Times Square y Alexis se sentó en el sillón abrazada con Jeremy, Martha y Jim se quedaron conversando en la cocina, cada uno con su copa de champagne y Rick y Kate se quedaron cerca de la ventana, hablando en voz baja…

Escucharon los estruendos de media noche y chocaron sus copas mirándose a los ojos…

-Espero que el próximo año, para esta época, seamos aún más felices… y tengamos ese regalo que nos merecemos… nuestro hijo…- le dijo él y la tomó de la cara para besar sus labios…

-Así será… estoy segura…- le dijo ella y sonrió sobre sus labios- feliz año nuevo, amor…

-¿Qué tal si brindamos rápido y mandamos a toda esta gente a su casa para dedicarnos a hacer a ese bebé?

-¿Quieres echarlos a todos?- le preguntó ella divertida.

-Quiero quitarte toda la ropa y hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella y entrelazó sus dedos con él y se acercaron al sillón para saludar a Alexis y Jeremy… justo cuando aparecieron Martha y Jim, sonrientes, también felices…

-Feliz Año nuevo…- dijo Martha y todos chocaron sus copas.

Rick le guiñó el ojo a Kate, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa que era la promesa de que estaban de acuerdo, de que ambos querían lo mismo…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Muy Feliz 2016 para todos y espero que la inspiración siga para seguir entreteniéndolos el próximo año! Nos vemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate cerró los ojos mientras sentía que estallaba de placer en brazos de Rick, que gruñó roncamente y llegó al clímax unos segundos más tarde…

-Oh, Rick…- dijo cuando pudo volver a hablar, sentía que el pecho le quemaba, que tenía los músculos contraídos y que no podría moverse en un buen rato…

Rick se desplomó sobre ella y si no hubiese sido por la sensación de su corazón latiendo a toda prisa sobre su pecho, habría creído que estaba muerto…

Se acomodó al costado de ella luego, cuando tomó fuerzas para moverse y sonrió, pasando un dedo por su hombro y dejando un rastro opaco en su piel perlada de sudor…

-Mmm…- protestó ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y ella lo miró con seriedad.

-No…

-¿No?

-Fueron cuatro veces, Rick… no puedo moverme más…- le dijo y escuchó una carcajada.

-Oh vamos… no es para tanto... varias veces rompimos ese récord... no me hagas recordártelo...

-Eso fue hace tiempo... y no fueron tantas veces...- se quejó Kate.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Capitana?

-Ya no tengo 20 años… me duele hasta el cabello… ¿qué hora es? Ya es de día…

-¿Qué importa? No hay que levantarse, es feriado…

-¿Y Jeremy?

-Se durmió tarde… no creo que se levante tan temprano… aprovechemos…

-Bien…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

-¿Crees que ya…? Quiero decir…

-¿Si ya estoy embarazada? No lo sé…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea tan repentinamente? No me malinterpretes, me encanta la idea, era lo que yo quería, pero te veía con pocas perspectivas de cambiar de opinión…

-En realidad no fue tan repentino, creí estar convencida de que era lo mejor, especialmente por Jeremy, que es muy importante para mí, digo, no tener hijos por ahora… pero luego me di cuenta de que si sigo midiéndome y pensando en los demás, nunca cumpliré mi sueño… y tampoco es que estoy matando a nadie por conseguirlo… quiero decir… no hay un gran daño de por medio…

-Es cierto…

-Si tuviese 10 años menos no lo habría pensado… hubiese esperado un poco… pero a mi edad, los tiempos se acortan y no quiero arrepentirme cuando sea tarde y no tenga opción…

-Bien… estoy de acuerdo… podríamos hablarlo con el terapeuta…

-Claro… es una buena idea…

-Ahora descansemos…- dijo y la acurrucó en sus brazos y cerraron los ojos con placidez…

* * *

Dos horas más tarde se despertaron de golpe cuando escucharon el llanto de Jeremy…

Rick se levantó de un salto y se puso los bóxers, Kate se quedó vistiéndose y lo vio llegar con Jeremy en brazos, que le tiró las manitas para acurrucarse con ella…

-Hey… hermoso… ¿qué pasó? ¿tuviste pesadillas?- le dijo y el niño se abrazó a su cuello y escondió su cara allí, en donde se había acostumbrado a hacerlo no hacía tanto…

-Quizá nos llamó y como no lo oímos se angustió…- dijo Rick con pesar.

-Te dije que nos quedaríamos dormidos…- dijo Kate con rabia.

-Bueno, no es tan grave… ya está… iré a prepararle la leche… ¿quieres desayunar?

-Iremos a la cocina…

-No, quédate y descansen un poco…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Jeremy, que apartó su cara cuando escuchó que desayunarían y luego que se quedaría con "mami" un rato más en la cama…

Kate se recostó y lo sentó sobre su abdomen, el niño la miró y sonrió. Kate sintió cosquillas en su corazón. Jeremy era imposiblemente parecido a Rick y ella no podía evitar imaginarse cómo sería su futuro hijo, o hija… qué rasgos en común tendría con Jeremy y su papá… qué tendría de ella y su familia…

Jeremy extendió su mano y acarició su cara con dedicación, era un romántico como su papá y Kate reconocía estar un poco enamorada de él, en el buen sentido, claro…

-¿Sabes que eres mi príncipe? ¿verdad?- le dijo y el niño sonrió.

-Mami…

-Sí, el príncipe de mami…- dijo y apretó suavemente sus mejillas, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Papi?

-Papi es el hombre de mi vida… pero tú eres mi príncipe…

-¿Lexis?

-Alexis es una princesa, la princesa de papi…

-Mana…

-Sí, es tu hermana… ¿la quieres mucho?- dijo y el niño asintió- ¿es buena verdad?- dijo y el niño volvió a asentir.

Se quedaron en silencio y el niño se recostó sobre el pecho de Kate.

* * *

Rick entró despacio, un rato después, temiendo que estuviesen dormidos y encontró al niño recostado sobre ella, abrazándola y a Kate, con algunas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos… pensativa…

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó mientras sentaba al niño y lo acomodaba sobre sus almohadas para que tomara la leche.

-Nada… estoy algo sensible…

-¿Serán las hormonas?

-Rick… por favor… no nos ilusionemos hasta que no tengamos alguna pista… es muy apresurado…

-Bien… tienes razón… me quedaré callado…

-Tampoco mudo… pero me gustaría no hacerme expectativas hasta que no suceda…

-Está bien…- dijo y le dio una taza de café.

-¿Papi?- dijo Jeremy y le entregó la mamadera a medio tomar.

-¿No quieres?

-Papi…- dijo y le dio a entender que compartía su leche con él.

-No, gracias, amigo… yo tomaré café… mami no me dejó dormir anoche… lo necesito…

-¿Mami no te dejó dormir?- dijo Kate luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Porque hace ruido…- dijo y la señaló, Jeremy seguía tomando su leche, pero los ojitos estaban pegados a Rick y escuchaba lo que él decía.

-¿Duido?- preguntó Jeremy quitándose la mamadera de la boca.

-Mucho ruido…- dijo Rick divertido y Kate le tiró un almohadón de los que tenían sobre la cama.

El niño lanzó una carcajada divertida, como si realmente entendiera lo que Rick le decía y Kate lo miró con algo de recelo… que desapareció enseguida cuando se tentó de risa y terminaron todos riéndose en la cama…

Rick tomó de la cara a Kate y besó sus labios con ternura. Kate sonrió y Rick volvió a besarla, olvidándose momentáneamente de la mirada insistente y curiosa de su hijo…

Kate rió suavemente y se dejó seguir besando.

Unos segundos después, Rick sintió la manita de Jeremy separando su boca de la de Kate… lo miró con curiosidad…

-Mía mami…- le dijo y Rick alzó las cejas y miró a Kate.

-Pues ya te lo dije… yo la vi primero, amigo…- le dijo Rick y sonrió cuando el niño tiró de sus mejillas para que no volviera a besar a Kate…

-Tiene su carácter…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

* * *

Se quedaron un rato abrazados, los tres en la cama y luego Kate juntó fuerzas para ir al baño, sentía que su vejiga explotaría…

Cuando salía, se detuvo frente al espejo y sonrió, acariciando su vientre… no, no se había equivocado al tomar la decisión de tener un hijo con Rick… y la muestra de eso estaba acurrucada en la cama, en brazos de su padre…

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse plena, su vida no se había descarrilado tanto como creía hacía un tiempo… ahora solo tenía que dedicarse a disfrutar de todo lo que viniera…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que todo marcha bien... veremos como sigue esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer y por las reviews, sé que a veces no es cómodo enviarlas, por lo que yo las aprecio muchísimo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Sé que no estoy actualizando con la asiduidad con que lo hacía, no es falta de inspiración, ni de tiempo, pero me está costando sentarme a escribir, esperemos que se pase pronto! Gracias por seguir apoyándome!**

 **Capítulo 15**

Kate sonrió con incomodidad cuando el doctor Nelson la hizo pasar a su consultorio. El terapeuta le había contestado rápidamente cuando ella lo había llamado, consciente de que podría tener dudas con respecto a la crianza de Jeremy y la relación con ella y su marido…

-¿Cómo va todo con Jeremy?- le preguntó una vez que se sentaron frente a frente.

-Pues… bien… sigo asombrada con la rapidez con que todos nos hemos adaptado…

-Eso es muy bueno, los tres necesitaban que eso sucediera y asó fue…- dijo el hombre y sonrió.

-Pero…

-Siempre hay un pero…- dijo el hombre y se quedó escuchándola.

-Yo… no estoy segura de habérselo comentado con detalle… antes de enterarnos de que Jeremy existía… habíamos decidido tener un hijo con Rick…

-Sí, creo que me lo habían contado… es cierto… y decidieron esperar por Jeremy…

-Yo… bueno… por momentos siento que estoy desesperada… eso que llaman "reloj biológico" me está matando, doctor… y tomé una decisión que quizá fue apresurada a fin de año… y que podría no tener vuelta atrás…

-Dejaron de cuidarse…- dijo el médico con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

-Bueno, no hay que ser Einstein… el reloj biológico… el cambio de decisión, dices que podría no tener vuelta atrás…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces… es una decisión tomada…

-Digamos que sí…

-¿Digamos? ¿No estás segura?

-Por supuesto… estoy segura de que quiero tener un hijo propio… adoro a Jeremy, pero necesito sentir a mi propio hijo creciendo en mi interior… eso es lo que me sucede… y tengo miedo de que cuando tome la decisión sea demasiado tarde…

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

-Quiero saber, aunque podría ser tarde, qué tan malo puede ser para Jeremy este cambio…

-Malo… no lo creo… podría ser algo difícil… pero nadie se ha muerto por tener un hermano… lo que les aconsejo es mucha paciencia… porque sus reacciones podrían ser diversas… o podría no suceder nada…

-¿Cree que podría haber un retroceso?

-No si manejan bien las cosas y sobre todo tú, Kate… le sigues dando un lugar importante en tu vida…

-Por supuesto… ya lo tiene… nadie lo sacará de donde está…

-Me parece bien… y soy de los que piensa que uno no debe postergarse… sobre todo si tiene forma de hacer las cosas bien…

-La verdad me quita un peso de encima…

-¿Crees que ya podrías estar embarazada?

-Bueno…- dijo y miró hacia abajo algo avergonzada- Rick ha estado un poco… ansioso estos días y…

-Han practicado mucho…- dijo y dejó escapar una risita cómplice.

-Bastante…

-Lo importante es que los tres estén bien… si estás decidida, adelante… si ocurre algo que quieras consultarme, me llamas… si necesitas traer a Jeremy, no hay problema…

-Gracias, doctor… realmente está ayudándonos muchísimo con todo esto…

Kate salió sonriente del consultorio y se fue a trabajar. Durante casi todo el día se sintió inmersa en un caso en el que trabajaban y dejó de pensar en las cosas que le ocurrían…

* * *

Rick se quedó todo el día con el niño y por la tarde, Alexis los visitó y fueron juntos al parque…

Se sintió en el cielo cuando vio jugar a su hija con Jeremy, compartiendo cosas, a pesar de la diferencia de edad… sobre todo porque vio que ambos estaban bien, distendidos, disfrutando de esa nueva complicidad de hermanos… Alexis lo hacía reír y él la abrazaba y la besaba cuando tenía oportunidad…

Cuando Kate llegó esa tarde, cuando casi anochecía, los encontró riendo mientras terminaban una merienda tardía…

Jeremy corrió a abrazarla y ella lo levantó y lo besó sonoramente…

-Llegó mami…- dijo el niño entre besos.

Alexis miró a Rick y sonrió. Estaba sorprendida de cómo el niño la había asimilado tan rápidamente a Kate y lo disfrutaba…

-¿Cómo te has portado?

-Bien…- dijo el niño y alzó las cejas a lo Castle cuando miró a su hermana.

-¿Jugaste mucho con Alexis?

-Lexis…- repitió el pequeño y Alexis sonrió.

-¿Cómo se portó papi?- le preguntó y el niño le sonrió a Rick.

-Bien…- dijo y todos rieron.

Alexis estaba agotada por la falta de costumbre de estar todo el tiempo en contacto con su hermano, pero se ofreció a bañarlo para que Kate y Rick pudieran charlar un rato a solas…

-¿Todo bien con el terapeuta?

-Sí, todo bien… me dijo que tendremos que tener paciencia, que cada niño lo toma a su modo y que no cree que haya un retroceso, pero que está a nuestra disposición si lo necesitamos…

-Me gusta el doc…

-A mí también… me hace sentir segura…

-¿Yo no?- le preguntó él y ella arqueó la ceja.

-¿Estás celoso del terapeuta?- dijo sonriendo.

-Me gusta pensar que te sientes segura conmigo…

-Por supuesto… pero es en otro aspecto… el doc nos ayuda a poder manejar las cosas de la mejor manera… eso es bueno…

-Es cierto… entonces… ¿crees que esta noche podríamos… practicar un poco?

-Mientras no intentes que sean otras cuatro veces…

-Estuviste dos días sin quererme cerca… ya entendí…

-Una cosa es cuando se da así… que tenemos muchas ganas y no podemos resistir… pero otra es obligarse a hacerlo…

-Te juro que el otro día no podía parar…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Me di cuenta…- le dijo y besó sus labios con un poco más de deseo que de ternura.

* * *

Alexis se quedó a cenar con ellos y todo estuvo a punto de terminar en una guerra de puré, a causa de Rick, que parecía el más niño de todos…

Jeremy se quedó dormido un poco antes de las 10 y Kate se quedó acariciándolo y mirándolo un buen rato…

Rick apareció en la habitación al ver que ella no regresaba y masajeó su cuello y hombros cuando la vio de pie, al lado de la cuna.

-Creí que te habías quedado dormida…

-No… solo lo miraba dormir…

-¿Vamos a la cama?

-Sí…- dijo ella y se dejó llevar por él…

Rick la hizo recostar y ella suspiró al sentir sus labios acariciándola suavemente.

-Estamos haciéndolo bien… con Jeremy, digo…- dijo ella y él la miró.

-Por supuesto que sí… está cada día más confiado, más contento de estar aquí…

-Bien… qué bien…- dijo Kate y cerró los ojos cuando él retiró su ropa interior con cuidado y comenzó a estimularla…

Kate sintió que todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Los besos de Rick, sus reacciones, era como que no podía escuchar, solo sentirlo a él, lo veía mover los labios, hablándole de tanto en tanto, pero ella casi no podía reaccionar, solo relajarse en sus brazos, sintiéndose una sola persona junto a él…

Luego de que ambos alcanzaran el clímax casi al mismo tiempo, Rick la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió con debilidad…

-Te amo…- le dijo él y ella suspiró.

-Yo también… tanto…- dijo antes de quedarse dormida, en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que esto va cada vez mejor. Veremos como sigue! Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate entró en su casa y dejó todo para apurarse a llegar a la habitación. Vio a Rick preocupado, acostado con el niño al lado. Le había colocado un paño húmedo en la cabeza y lo acariciaba suavemente…

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó preocupada también, él la había llamado para decirle que el niño tenía fiebre, que no estaba bien y ella había salido corriendo...

-Se quedó dormido hace unos minutos… hace un rato lloraba y pedía por ti… siento haberte interrumpido en el trabajo, Kate…

-¿Cómo me dices eso? No me importa nada… lo único que quería era llegar a casa para verlo… ¿llamaste al médico?

-Hablé con él, me dijo que vendrá esta noche o mañana, porque por ahora, pasó poco tiempo y es difícil saber qué pasa…

-¿Por qué?

-Tienen que pasar unas horas, lo que sea que desencadena la fiebre tiene que comenzar a manifestarse…

-Entiendo…- dijo y lo tocó.

-Todavía tiene bastante… le di una dosis de paracetamol que me indicó el médico…

-Y con el paño húmedo bajará más rápido… tratemos de tranquilizarnos… estas cosas deben ser muy normales con los pequeños…- dijo Kate tratando de no ponerse más tensa.

-De verdad, gracias por haber venido… yo… no sabía qué más hacer…- dijo él.

-Parece mentira… tienes una hija grande, Rick… ¿Alexis nunca se enfermó?

-No lo sé… no me acuerdo cuando era tan pequeña…

-Bueno, tranquilo… me quedaré a su lado para controlarlo…

-Iré a traerte algo… ¿café?

-Mejor un té… me siento pesada… comí un sándwich gigante en el almuerzo…

-¿Un sándwich?- dijo él y sonrió a medias.

-No estoy embarazada, Rick… tengo mi período…

-¿Sabías que podrías estarlo, aún así?

-Sí… pero no lo es… ya basta… trata de dominar tu ansiedad… me pones muy nerviosa, Rick…

-Lo siento…- dijo él y levantó ambas manos, reconocía que no estaba ayudando a que ella se calmara.

* * *

Hacía dos días ella se había desilusionado bastante con la llegada de su período y él no había sabido como contenerla, porque también estaba desilusionado…

Siempre un embarazo es un milagro, pero lo cierto era que si había interrumpido su tratamiento de pastillas anticonceptivas, las posibilidades eran muy altas… sin embargo, nada…

Kate decidió cambiarse mientras no quitaba la vista del niño. Luego se acostó a su lado y retiró el paño húmedo, cuya agua estaba tibia, para poder airearlo…

Jeremy se quejó y abrió los ojos…

-Mami…mami…- dijo en voz baja, apagada…

-Estoy aquí, hermoso…- le dijo ella y el niño la miró con los ojos cargados de necesidad.

Jeremy estiró sus bracitos y la apretó, Kate besó su frente y sintió cómo sus labios casi se quemaban debido a la fiebre que él tenía…

-Quédate…- dijo el niño y comenzó a llorar.

-No me moveré de aquí…

-¿Prometes?- dijo él en su media lengua y ella sonrió.

-Lo prometo… te quiero…

-Te quiero…- repitió el niño y la besó.

-Te sentirás mejor pronto…

-¿Papi?

-Ya viene… estuvo contigo todo el día…

-Aquí estoy…- dijo entrando con el té y la leche para él.

Jeremy sacudió la cabeza cuando Rick le entregó su botella.

-Se siente mal, Rick… cuando le baje la fiebre quizá quiera…

-Bueno…- dijo Rick y Kate le guiñó el ojo al pequeño.

-Recién preguntó por ti…- dijo Kate y Rick miró al niño con una sonrisa.

-¿Sí?- dijo Rick y el niño estiró sus brazos para que él lo abrazara.

-Papi…- dijo y Rick lo llenó de besos.

Kate le acomodó un poco el paño húmedo y se quedaron juntos en silencio, esperando que Jeremy pudiera descansar y que la fiebre cediera un poco…

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Rick sonrió satisfecho cuando, ya dormido, lo tocó suavemente y notó que estaba más fresco…

-Le bajó…- dijo aliviado.

-Bien… era lo esperable… pero qué suerte- dijo Kate.

-¿Quieres volver al trabajo?

-No hace falta…

-¿En serio? Yo te agradezco tanto que hayas venido…

-No tienes que agradecer, Rick… ¿cuándo entenderás que Jeremy es también mi hijo? ¿O acaso tú no lo sientes así?

-Por supuesto… digamos que me cuesta acostumbrarme a que somos una familia junto a él…

Luego de un rato, el niño se despertó y aceptó tomar su leche y cuando terminaba, llegaron Alexis y Martha…

-¿Cómo se siente mi pequeño príncipe?- dijo Martha y le entregó un perro de peluche gigante.

-Wof… wof…- dijo Rick y todos rieron.

-Abu…- dijo el niño y la abrazó- ¿Lexis?

-Aquí estoy…- dijo Alexis y se acercó para besarlo también- ¿te sentías mal?

-Sí…

-Pero ya le bajó la fiebre…- dijo Rick con orgullo.

-Mami vino…- dijo el niño y Kate, que había ido al baño, hizo su entrada en ese instante...

-Claro, querido… cuando uno se siente mal, quiere estar con mami…- dijo Martha.

-Mami…- volvió a repetir el niño y se colgó del cuello de Kate.

-Lo tienes absolutamente enamorado, querida Katherine…- dijo Martha y sonrió.

-Debe ser genético… menos mal que soy mujer…- dijo Alexis y todos rieron.

-¿Acaso tú no me quieres?- le dijo Kate y le guiñó el ojo.

-Es cierto… también yo te quiero… eres la única que ocupó el lugar de esposa de mi padre, o incluso pareja y que no me cae como una patada…

-Hasta yo te adoro, querida…

-Siempre digo que si alguna vez nos divorciáramos, el que tendría que apartarse de la familia tendría que ser yo…- dijo Rick y la abrazó con ternura, luchando con Jeremy que no la soltaba.

* * *

Se quedaron un rato con el niño, Rick se fue a preparar café para ambas y Kate lo siguió, quería hablar con él…

-Hey, Rick… yo… lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como planeamos…- dijo ella y bajó la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digo… con respecto a que no quedé embarazada…

-¿Tú cómo estás?

-Bueno… un poco ansiosa…

-Así estoy yo… ya se nos pasará… podremos relajarnos… y seguiremos practicando… prometido…

-Pero no nos desesperemos… ¿estamos?

-De acuerdo…- dijo él y besó sus labios, apretándola contra su cuerpo- ¿dices que tienes tu período?

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando lo vio suspirar desanimado- yo me guardaría esas ganas para dentro de unos días…

-Tienes razón…- dijo Rick y volvió a besarla…

* * *

 **Veremos como sigue todo esto! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate se encerró en el baño y bajó la tapa del sanitario. Escuchó algunos golpes suaves en la puerta. Rick no quería hacer ruido, pero evidentemente no había terminado de hablar… ella sí… no quería seguir escuchándolo… ya no más…

-Kate…- escuchó por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza.

Habían pasado cuatro meses ya desde que intentaban que ella quedara embarazada sin ningún resultado. Ella tenía siempre todos esos síntomas que para Rick eran psicológicos y que indicaban un posible embarazo, pero luego todo se ponía raro y difícil cuando el período llegaba para ella…

Y esta vez no había sido diferente. Kate había estado descompuesta desde hacía un par de días y ese día había vuelto a desilusionarse…

-Kate… por favor…- dijo y ella se levantó de su improvisado asiento y abrió la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Encerrarme en un hospital psiquiátrico?

-No… no… lo que digo es que debemos calmarnos…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿No me digas? ¿Quién está calmado, tú?

-Ninguno de los dos lo está… y se me ocurrió que quizá si buscamos ayuda… podamos tener otro resultado…

-No… yo no estoy loca…

-No digo que lo estés… ambos estamos obsesionados con este tema y no nos está haciendo bien…

-Necesito estar sola, Rick…

-Pero…

-Por favor…

-Bien… pero no te encierres en el baño… te dejaré la habitación si quieres…- le dijo con resignación y la vio salir despacio, caminando con cansancio, arrastrando los pies… nunca la había visto así, como entregada, como si ganas de nada…

Kate se recostó en la cama y se tapó un poco. No hacía frío pero ella lo sentía… sentía frío en su corazón… ella no era muy practicante de la religión pero tampoco era atea… y consideraba que lo suyo era una injusticia demasiado grande…

¿Y si no podía tener hijos propios? ¿Tendría que conformarse con ese pequeño que aunque se había ganado su corazón no era suyo? Kate quería reconocerse en él y obviamente no podía… no podía porque el niño por más que la adorara no tenía su sangre…

Sintió culpa… Jeremy no se merecía todas esas cavilaciones que ella hacía… ese niño había sido incluso más fiel que ella consigo misma…

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se permitió llorar… lloró durante lo que le parecieron siglos, sin poder parar… y se quedó dormida…

* * *

Abrió los ojos unas cuantas horas después cuando había amanecido y escuchó a Rick con Jeremy, que parloteaba haciendo preguntas… estaba inmenso y muy despierto… demasiado Castle…

Se levantó despacio, se sentía atontada…

Se asomó y el niño corrió a buscarla, abrazándola con ternura…

-¡Papi durmió conmigo!- le dijo el niño contento y Kate sonrió y miró a Rick con algo de culpa.

-Lo siento…- murmuró y él asintió en silencio.

-¿Dormiste bien, mami?- preguntó Jeremy, sorprendiéndolos por la cantidad de palabras que decía.

-Bien… sí…- dijo en el mismo tono.

Kate se sentó a desayunar con ellos sin hacer demasiados comentarios. Jeremy los observaba de tanto en tanto, algo preocupado, se daba cuenta de que algo ocurría, sin embargo ni Rick ni Kate advirtieron su observación…

Luego del desayuno, Kate se vistió y se encaminó al trabajo, quería despejarse, pensar en otra cosa y estar en su casa no colaboraba en nada a que pudiese relajarse…

* * *

A media mañana, tuvo que ir a la morgue a pedido de Lanie, por un caso en el que trabajaban y la médica se dio cuenta enseguida de que no estaba bien…

Se dedicó a observarla, sabía que su amiga era complicada y que no diría nada si no estaba lista para hablar…

-¿Todo… bien?- resolvió preguntar, como si solo intentara entablar una conversación.

-No, no mucho…- dijo Kate con un nudo en la garganta, no estaba segura de querer hablar, pero en el fondo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo…

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No lo sé… no creo…

-¿Tuviste problemas con Castle?

-Algo así…

-Por el niño…

-No… con Jeremy está todo muy bien…

-¿Entonces? ¿Se está portando mal el chico escritor?

-Me siento presionada, Lanie…

-¿Él te presiona? ¿Con qué?

-Hace unos meses decidimos intentar tener un hijo nuestro…

-Entiendo…

-Yo… dejé de tomar anticonceptivos y no logré quedar ese mes…

-Eso puede pasar…

-Pero es poco probable…

-La científica aquí soy yo … las estadísticas son solo eso, Kate… cada persona es distinta a otra… he escuchado de mujeres que se pasan la vida tomándolas… y cuando quieren quedar embarazadas no pueden porque han hecho abuso de ellas…

-¿En serio?

-Todo es posible… sobre todo en la medicina…

-Pasaron cuatro meses ya, Lanie… no nos hemos cuidado para nada… hemos… hemos tenido relaciones muchísimas veces…

-¿Y piensas que podrías tener un problema?

-Claramente no es él quien lo tiene…

-Porque ya tiene dos hijos… entiendo…

-No… no tienes idea… me siento presionada por Rick, sí… pero también por mí… siento que no me merezco todo esto…

-Yo tampoco me merezco estar sola… y mírame…

-¿Quieres decir que tengo que aceptar el hecho de que no seré madre?

-Wow… no… espera… no quise decir eso… lo que digo es que no es cuestión de merecimientos, sino de lo que tenga que suceder… ¿se te ocurrió consultar a un profesional?

-Tengo miedo de hacerlo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me hará hacer estudios y confirmará lo que yo creo, que no puedo tener hijos…

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

-¿Mi experiencia?

-Escucha, amiga…- dijo y tomó su mano con cariño- me parece que estás muy nerviosa… obsesionada con el tema y eso nunca es bueno en estos casos… quizá ir a visitar a un especialista te de cierta tranquilidad… y habla con Castle… hablen mucho… eso es lo único que sirve…

-No lo sé…- dijo Kate sin convencimiento.

-Piénsalo…- dijo y besó su mejilla antes de dejarla ir…

* * *

Cuando Kate volvió a su casa esa tarde, encontró a Rick sentado en el sillón con Jeremy, miraban una película…

-Hola mami…- dijo el niño y le sonrió.

-Hola precioso…- dijo Kate y besó su frente, agachándose para ponerse a su nivel.

-Hey…- dijo Rick en tono bajo, como a la defensiva.

-Hey…- contestó ella sin mirarlo demasiado.

-Iré a cambiarme… ¿preparamos algo de cenar?

-¿No prefieres pedir algo?- propuso Rick.

-Es más sano para Jeremy que cocinemos algo…- dijo y se levantó con pesadez para dirigirse a su habitación.

Rick miró al niño y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Te quedas un momento? Papi ya viene…- le dijo y se encaminó a la habitación.

Cuando llegó, ella terminaba de cambiarse. Él se quedó mirándola un momento y ella lo miró a él, con expresión algo incómoda…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él aunque conocía la respuesta.

-No… no demasiado… ya se me pasará…

-No… no es así… ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

-¿Ayudarme?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Kate… en serio… no sé qué hacer…

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que piensas que tengo un problema y que no puedo tener hijos?

-Yo no pienso nada… solo que podríamos hacer algo más que lamentarnos…

-¿Algo más? ¿Ver a un médico?

-Es una opción…

-Bien… veamos a un médico…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Me encargaré de conseguir uno…- dijo él un poco más tranquilo.

-Ok…- dijo Kate y bajó la cabeza.

Rick se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

-Yo no sé si he hecho lo que esperabas que hiciera, no sé si te defraudé… pero quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi vida… y quiero que estés bien… como sea…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y notó que a ella se le humedecían.

-Lo sé… ahora sí…- dijo ella y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, dejando que él la abrazara, sintiéndose un momento a salvo… protegida…

* * *

 **Bueno, hay algunos problemas en la familia, lo que mata es la incertidumbre... veremos si se pueden solucionar. Veremos qué le dice el médico a Kate. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Uf! Cómo me costó publicar este capítulo! Aquí va! Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 18**

Kate sintió que temblaba levemente cuando escuchó su nombre y el de su marido en la repleta sala de espera del consultorio del doctor. Se lo habían recomendado y seguramente por eso había tanta gente… lo que no esperaba Kate es que los atendieran tan rápido…

Algunas parejas los miraron con fastidio cuando se movieron entre la gente y entraron al consultorio que la recepcionista les indicaba…

Kate apretó la mano de Rick, que le sonrió de costado, adoraba utilizar sus influencias para saltarse la cola de gente…

-Señor Castle… señora…- dijo el médico en forma ceremoniosa y les extendió la mano…

-Encantado…- dijo Rick con simpatía y Kate solo movió la cabeza, estaba muerta de los nervios…

-Ustedes me dirán en qué puedo ayudarlos…- dijo el hombre de aspecto intelectual, bastante mayor y con rasgos que la hacían sentir un poco más tranquila a Kate.

-Bueno… doctor… estamos aquí porque desde hace un tiempo hemos decidido tener un hijo y… por alguna razón eso no sucede…

-Entiendo… ¿tienen hijos juntos?

-No…- dijo Kate y sintió una punzada de culpa…

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene hijos con otra pareja?

-Yo tengo dos… con distintas parejas… una más grande y otro pequeño… de tres años…

-Lo que nos llama la atención, doctor…- dijo Kate cuando se animó a hablar- es que cuando decidimos tener un hijo, yo tomaba anticonceptivos… y los dejé de tomar en medio del tratamiento…

-¿Y creyó que con eso quedaría embarazada al instante?

-Bueno… quizá fue un error...

-Señora… no estaba tan equivocada… pero déjeme decirle que cada organismo reacciona distinto… y aunque haya un porcentaje alto de mujeres que quedan embarazadas al interrumpir el tratamiento, hay otras que no… y usted, evidentemente es una de ellas…

-¿Cuáles podrían ser las causas por las que no logramos que suceda, doctor?- intervino Rick.

-Muchas… supongo que haremos estudios… podría ser que cualquiera de los dos tuviera un problema…

-Pero… ¿acaso no tiene él dos hijos? ¿no está probado que es fértil?

-Esto es muy complejo… no quiero hablar por adelantado… hay veces en que una pareja no es compatible… o simplemente podría ser stress…

-¿Stress?

-¿Cuántas parejas hay, y esto lo digo en contra de mi especialidad, que luego de miles de tratamientos, terminan gestando un hijo en el período de descanso? Estar tranquilos es lo más importante aquí… cuando las parejas se deciden a hacer un tratamiento, tienen que ser conscientes de que las cosas ya no dependen de ellos, si hacen los que les pedimos, sino de la naturaleza y en última instancia, de nosotros…

-Nosotros hemos estado bastante nerviosos…- reconoció Rick.

-Ese es el primer paso… reconocer que estamos nerviosos…- dijo y asintió- se que probablemente crean que este es el mejor momento, pero en general, si hay nervios, es difícil que se de… total, no estamos apurados, ¿verdad?

-No… bueno… digamos que yo tengo casi 36 años… y sé que estoy un poco contra reloj…

-Eso es lo que usted piensa… pero tiene razón en algo… para ser madre primeriza sería necesario que fuera unos años menor…

-Lo sé…- dijo Kate y bajó la cabeza.

-Pero no se desalienten… les voy a dar unos estudios para que hagan… pero necesito que se tranquilicen, dejen todo en mis manos y sigan "practicando"- les dijo y Rick sonrió, después de todo el tipo le caía bien…

* * *

Cuando salieron, Rick notó que ella estaba en silencio, como si reflexionara… decidió darle espacio y recién cuando subieron al auto, le preguntó qué le había parecido el médico…

-Me gustó…- dijo ella sin mirarlo- parece serio…

-¿Aunque nos haya enviado a "practicar"?- dijo sonriendo.

-Aún así…- dijo ella y sonrió con cansancio.

-¿Qué tal una práctica? Ahora mismo…- dijo y alzó las cejas con interés.

-No puedes pensar en otra cosa, ¿verdad?- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si queremos tener un bebé, es la mejor opción…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-Es que, Alexis y tu madre están con Jeremy en casa… no podemos llegar y…

-Si tú quieres, puedo arreglarlo…

-¿Les dirás que se vayan para que podamos tener sexo?

-Tengo una idea mejor…

-Claro…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-El _Four Seasons_ … nuestra habitación… ¿qué te parece?

-¿A las doce del mediodía?

-¿Qué importa la hora?

-Rick…

-Si no tienes ganas, lo entiendo…- dijo con desilusión- pero no busques más excusas… quiero que nos reencontremos como corresponde, Kate… que pasemos un momento tranquilo, sin miedo de que Jeremy nos interrumpa…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y lo vio sonreír como a un niño que recibía un enorme chocolate.

Rick llamó a Alexis y le pidió que se quedara unas horas más con su hermano. La chica, por supuesto no tuvo inconvenientes y vio sonreír un poco más relajada a Kate, a su lado en el auto…

* * *

Kate se sintió un poco incómoda cuando entraron al hotel… las veces que habían estado allí había sido de noche, para dormir ahí… y ahora le daba la impresión de que pensarían que estaban usando la habitación exactamente para lo que la usaban… tener sexo…

Una camarera las sonrió cuando entraban y Kate se mordió el labio avergonzada…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿desde cuándo tienes tantos prejuicios?

-No me gusta que todos sepan a lo que vengo…

-¿Qué te importa?

-Debes estar acostumbrado a esto… yo no…

-¿Quieres discutir? Pensé que habíamos venido a algo más interesante…- dijo él cuando cerró la puerta.

-Lo siento…- dijo con sinceridad y se tomó la cabeza- no sé qué me pasa… sigo nerviosa… la charla con el médico me hizo sentir más tranquila pero…

-Tienes que relajarte… no pensemos en el objetivo… sino en disfrutarlo…- dijo y la atrajo a su cuerpo…

Kate cerró los ojos brevemente cuando sintió su calor, su perfume que tanto adoraba y que añoraba cuando no lo tenía cerca…

Rick besó sus labios despacio, tomándose tu tiempo y ella se limitó a dejarlo hacer…

Kate sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre que le indicó que las caricias de Rick estaban comenzando a afectarle y jadeó placenteramente…

-Mmm…- dijo él cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con la piel de su espalda, debajo de la remera de hilo que tenía ella.

La empujó hacia la cama y Kate quedó recostada y él sobre ella, su erección rozándola, mientras los besos se volvían cada vez más largos, más urgentes y más húmedos…

Rick se quitó la ropa en cuestión de segundos y ella intentó hacer lo mismo, pero él terminó ayudándola porque estaba en una posición algo más complicada…

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él comenzó a estimular su pecho, sentía que no podía moverse, aunque tampoco quería…

Rick la llevó al borde del abismo en pocos minutos, y cuando ella creía que todo terminaría, lo oyó susurrando en su oído…

-¿Cómo te gustaría?- le dijo él en voz baja, ronca…

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella por reflejo.

-¿De qué manera quieres que hagamos el amor?

-No importa… por favor no des vueltas…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y se bajó de la cama.

Kate obedeció y lo vio sentarse en el borde de la cama… la llamó a su lado y la acarició mientras su boca estimulaba su pecho, en una posición más cómoda para él…

-Rick…- gimió ella, incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

Rick la hizo girar y descender sobre él de espaldas… Kate cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió parte suya, cálido…

-Así podré hablarte al oído…- le dijo en voz baja, todavía inmóvil, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a él.

-Como en nuestra primera noche…- jadeó ella.

-Así es…- dijo él y comenzó a moverse mientras sus manos la acariciaban y estimulaban exactamente donde ella más lo necesitaba…

-Oh, Rick…- dijo ella y lo escuchó reír sordamente.

-Sigues siendo la única mujer que me hace sentir mucho más que satisfacción física…- le dijo- contigo me siento completo…

-Yo también…- dijo ella en tono apenas audible y él la sintió contraerse y dejarse llevar por el máximo placer…

Rick la sostuvo mientras mordisqueaba con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja y no necesitó mucho tiempo más para dejarse ir y explotar cálidamente en ella… sintiendo que la vista se le nublaba…

Kate se movió suavemente en sus brazos y Rick se desconectó… se abrazaron apretadamente bajo las sábanas y se quedaron en silencio, medio dormidos un momento…

-Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo te amaré siempre…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Lo sé… porque me pasa lo mismo…- dijo él- y me alegra que nos hayamos reencontrado…

-Lo sé… a mí también…- dijo ella y sonrió, besando su cuello.

-¿Quieres…?- dijo y ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Segundo round?- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada- yo estoy lista…- agregó y él se colocó sobre ella mientras la besaba, aunque sabía que aún tendría que descansar un rato para poder seguirle el ritmo…

* * *

 **Bueno, esperemos que los nervios pasen y estos dos puedan dedicarse a "practicar" tranquilos! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Otra vez, mil disculpas por no haber podido responder los comentarios de las últimas historias que actualicé, pero igualmente los he leído todos y se los agradezco infinitamente, son el mayor termostato para saber si voy bien con cada una!**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta!**

 **Capítulo 19**

Rick y Kate se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo mientras observaban al médico que no quitaba la vista de encima de los estudios que ellos acababan de entregarle… habían indagado, tratado de entender, pero sólo habían conseguido confundirse…

El médico se demoró un momento más y Rick apretó la mano de Kate, que de repente sentía que hiperventilaba…

-Bien…- dijo y cuando se quitó los lentes se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

-¿Bien?- dijo Rick como pidiendo más explicaciones.

-Los estudios son muy claros…- dijo el médico y miró a Rick- usted, Richard… es muy fértil, Rick…- dijo y Rick sonrió a medias, sintiéndose algo orgulloso.

-Yo no ¿verdad?

-Usted tiene una fertilidad normal… para una mujer de su edad…

-Poca…

-Normal, Kate…- repitió el médico- según estos estudios, no deberían tener problemas para tener hijos… salvo por un detalle…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Kate que ya se había comenzado a ilusionar.

-La compatibilidad es baja…

-¿Cuánto de baja?- preguntó Kate.

-Bastante…

-¿Entonces?- intervino Rick que ya no soportaba que el médico les hablara con tanta pausa.

-Entonces… tenemos dos caminos… o dejamos que ustedes lo intenten hasta que salga… teniendo en cuenta algunos tópicos para asegurarnos de que saldrá bien en algún momento… o intervenimos…

-¿Inseminación?

-Digamos que es más fácil encontrar células compatibles con el microscopio…- dijo el médico y sonrió.

-Entiendo…- dijo Rick pensativo.

-El tratamiento es caro y no asegura resultados positivos… pero en el caso de ustedes, podría funcionar…

-¿Tenemos que decidirlo ahora?- preguntó Kate justo cuando Rick se abalanzaba sobre el escritorio para preguntar dónde tenía que firmar…

-No, por supuesto que no…- dijo y abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una hoja- aquí tienen algunos consejos para que los encuentros sexuales sean más efectivos… en esto, por supuesto…

-Gracias, doctor… cuando tengamos una respuesta, volveremos…- dijo Kate y se puso de pie.

Rick extendió la mano y apretó la del médico. Salieron en silencio, Kate tenía la hoja en la mano y caminó delante de Rick por entre la gente que siempre se agrupaba cerca de la puerta…

* * *

-Kate…- le dijo cuando subían al auto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Sí, algo pasa… estás molesta…

-Lo estoy, sí…

-Bueno… no es lo mejor que nos podía pasar, peor hubiese sido que fueras estéril… o algo así…

-¿Cómo puede ser que tú y yo, de entre cientos de parejas, seamos incompatibles?

-No somos incompatibles…- protestó él- la compatibilidad es baja…

-Podría tomarnos siglos tener un hijo…

-Podríamos intentarlo…

-¿Quieres decir que te embarcarías en todo eso de la fertilización?

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa…

-Hasta… ¿poner tus soldaditos en un frasco para que me los implanten?

-Dicho así suena raro… pero si es la solución…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Espera un poco…- dijo y ella lo miró- ¿estás intentando hacerme decir que no quiero? ¿Acaso la que no quiere eres tú?

-Me da miedo…

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que nos volvamos a ilusionar y no funcione…

-Mientras sigamos intentándolo, cualquiera sea el método, nos ilusionaremos… es inevitable, Kate…

-Vamos a casa… no quiero que Alexis se demore, hoy tiene clases…- dijo Kate y apoyó el lateral de su cara en el vidrio de la ventanilla, pensativa, algo deprimida…

* * *

No bien abrieron la puerta de su casa, el niño dejó lo que estaba haciendo con Alexis, los lápices de colores volaron hacia todos lados y él corrió a abrazarlos…

Rick lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llenó de besos. El niño lanzó una carcajada feliz y luego estiró sus bracitos para llenar de besos a Kate, que también rió contenta…

Alexis les contó que Jeremy se había portado muy bien y les mostró todos los dibujos que habían pintado juntos…

Rick la acompañó hasta la puerta y Alexis indagó sobre la visita al médico…

-Parece que todo está bien… es que… el tema es que no somos tan compatibles…- dijo con algo de pena y Alexis lo abrazó.

-No te desanimes… tienes que contener a Kate y seguir intentándolo… estoy segura de que podrán…

-Gracias, princesa…

-¿Princesa? Voy a disculparte porque estás algo deprimido…- dijo y achicó los ojos antes de irse.

Cuando volvió, vio que Kate observaba al niño con una mirada algo ausente mientras Jeremy parloteaba en media lengua, contándole una película que había visto…

Rick se hizo cargo de la situación y con Jeremy prepararon algo de almorzar.

Luego Kate tuvo que ir a trabajar, había arreglado tener la mañana libre para ir al médico pero ahora tenía un caso y no podía no ir…

Jeremy la despidió con un abrazo tan tierno que Kate volvió a sentirse culpable por estar tan obsesionada con tener un hijo propio…

El niño parecía leer esa necesidad y cada vez se le pegaba más…

Kate trató de concentrarse en el trabajo y por un par de horas lo consiguió.

* * *

Cuando volvió a su casa los encontró durmiendo, cada uno en su cama, era bastante tarde…

Lo observó dormir un buen rato a Jeremy, que dormía en la misma posición que su padre… eso le encantaba a ella, encontrarle gestos, cosas de Rick al niño…

Se quitó la ropa, se puso su pijama cómodo y no tuvo voluntad de comer lo que Rick le había dejado preparado…

Se acostó boca arriba, al lado de su marido y cerró los ojos con pesar… Rick le había dicho que haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera… y ella quería tener un hijo, tan simple y tan complicado como eso…

Y la mejor forma parecía ser aquella que le causaba tanto nervio… la inseminación…

Kate suspiró y pensó que miles de mujeres se hacían tratamientos y que ella no tenía por qué ser una excepción…

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió al pensar en las anécdotas que le contaría Rick de cuando tuviera que hacer su "donación" de esperma…

Se acomodó de costado y él abrió los ojos…

-Hey… ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien… cerramos el caso…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-¿Todo bien con Jeremy?

-Sí, por supuesto… aunque no paró de preguntar por ti…

-Yo también lo eché de menos…

-¿Y a su papi?- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-También… por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Estás muy cansada?

-¿Quieres sexo?- le preguntó ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Tú sabes que si por mí fuera te haría el amor todo el tiempo…

-Bueno… pero quizá me venga bien descansar unas horas…

-Mmmm… mañanero… me gusta…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Estuve pensando…- dijo ella y él se puso serio.

-Dime…

-Decidí que… que le deberíamos dar una oportunidad al tratamiento…

-Bien… me alegra… llamaré al médico para pedirle una cita…

-Bien…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo, Kate…

-Yo también…- dijo y se acomodó en sus brazos, rendida… pero satisfecha con la decisión que había tomado.

* * *

 **Bueno, la decisión está tomada, habrá tratamiento de inseminación... veremos cómo les va... gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Kate se mordió el labio cuando vio la hora en su móvil. Jeremy estaba a su lado, distraído con un juguete, estaban recostados…

Entrecerró los ojos y sintió la manita suave del pequeño acariciando su cara y su cabello…

Jeremy cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, se había levantado temprano ese día y Kate, que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se mantuvo en silencio para dejarlo descansar…

Adoraba esos momentos que podía compartir con él, era muy tierno ver cómo el niño se había acostumbrado a ella y la había asimilado como su mamá…

Jeremy se acomodó en sus brazos y Kate hundió su nariz en su cabello. Cerró los ojos y sintió que el lugar que se había ganado el pequeño en su corazón no podría robárselo nadie… ni siquiera un hijo propio… sonrió… alguien le había dicho una vez que el amor no se dividía entre los hijos, era absolutamente igual para todos… pleno, único… idéntico… aunque cada uno fuese distinto…

Y así sería con sus hijos… ahora estaba segura…

La vibración de su móvil en la mesa de noche la hizo salir del ensueño. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando vio que se trataba de Rick… ¿acaso algo había salido mal?

-Rick…- dijo en voz baja, y se levantó para encerrarse en el baño.

-Hey…

-¿Todo bien? ¿Pasó algo?

-Bueno… dijiste que si necesitaba, te llamara…

-Rick…

-En serio, Kate…

-¿No pudiste?- dijo entre sorprendida y divertida.

-¿Crees que es fácil? Aquí, rodeado de olor a desinfectante y en un cuarto pintado de blanco…

-Oh, pobrecito… ¿acaso no hay alguna revista?

-¿Te soy sincero? No puedo dejar de pensar en todos los que estuvieron aquí y las usaron…- dijo y Kate supo que ponía cara de desagrado.

-Rick… ¿no estabas desesperado? ¿no me dijiste anoche que preferías dormir con Jeremy para no tentarte? Hace casi dos semanas que no tenemos sexo… pensé que todo sería un trámite…

-Pues no…- dijo él algo ofendido.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? No creo que permitan que me aparezca por ahí para ayudarte…

-Bueno… podrías hablarme un poco… ¿estás con el niño?

-No… ¿qué crees? Vine al baño, acaba de quedarse dormido…

-Me encantaría estar allí contigo… hacerte el amor en silencio… sin hacer ruido…- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada y fue Kate quien sintió calor… necesidad repentina.

-Dios… fue muy difícil no dejarme llevar, me volviste loca… hiciste lo imposible por convencerme…- se quejó ella mientras se mordía el labio.

-Fue demasiado tiempo… una tortura… Imagínate que estoy allí, ¿qué te gustaría que hiciéramos?

-No lo sé… supongo que me gustaría que besaras toda mi piel… que me quemaras con tus besos y luego me dejaras sentirte profundamente en mí… causando ese delicioso dolor del que no me canso… el que siempre espero porque significa que somos uno…

-Prométeme que me esperarás… no bien termine con todo esto…- dijo y lo escuchó suspirar- iré directo a casa y te haré todo eso… y más…

-No tardes… no me gustaría tener que terminar con todo yo sola…

-De sólo imaginarme eso… Kate… oh…- dijo y lo oyó murmurar su nombre unas cuantas veces, como si fuese un mantra…

-Así me gusta…- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos para evitar imaginárselo en situación, sentía que el calor la inundaba, que ni siquiera dándose una ducha helada podría tranquilizarse…

-Ya voy…- le escuchó decir luego de unos segundos de silencio confortable que le permitieron oír su respiración tratando de calmarse.

* * *

Kate salió del baño y se aseguró de que Jeremy estuviese bien dormido. Se alegró de que le laboratorio no estuviese tan lejos del loft y cuando intentaba calmarse tomando un vaso de agua, lo vio entrar, apurado…

-Hey…- le dijo y él ya estaba allí con ella.

Rick la apretó en sus brazos, hundiendo su nariz en su cuello…

-¿Jeremy?- preguntó mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de la tela y alcanzaban su pecho para comenzar a estimularlo.

-Durmiendo en nuestra cama…- contestó ella y él tanteó bajo su ropa y dejó caer su ropa interior.

-Bien… bien…- dijo y la levantó para sentarla sobre la mesa.

-Entonces… ¿pudiste?- le dijo ella alzando las cejas mientras lo veía aflojar su pantalón y dejarlo caer.

-¿Qué si pude? No creo que necesiten llamarme para otra muestra…

-Mmm… bien… ahora te tengo solo para mí…- le dijo ella y jadeó cuando lo sintió en ella, sin preámbulos.

Rick la besó y la escuchó gemir de placer cuando comenzó a moverse. No entendía como podía estar tan desesperado si hacía unos minutos había encontrado el placer que supuestamente necesitaba…

Pero sí, era mucho mejor así, piel contra piel que por teléfono…

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que sintió que las manos de ella pellizcaban sus hombros mientras sus músculos internos lo masajeaban en forma perfecta y lo hacían perder la cabeza…

Rick se dejó ir y sofocó un gemido ronco en la boca de ella, que lo besó, tratando de que no hiciese ruido…

Kate separó su boca de la de él y se echó hacia atrás. Rick se inclinó y masajeó su pecho, sin desconectarse…

Ella sintió que el deseo volvía y apretó los ojos cuando sintió los labios de él acariciándola, estimulándola…

-Por favor no me dejes ahora…- le rogó cuando él intentó moverse un poco, y desconectarse.

Rick la miró con ojos oscuros y negó con la cabeza…

-Nunca lo haría…- le dijo y ella lo urgió con sus talones, otra vez desesperada…

Se limitó a observarla mientras la acariciaba, estaba rendido, pero siguió adelante con la única premisa de volver a experimentar esa hermosa cara de placer que él mismo causaba en ella…

Kate entornó los ojos cuando sintió su segundo orgasmo golpeándola sin piedad y lo vio, a través de su visión borrosa, observándola…

-Eres increíble…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Tú lo eres más…- le dijo ella casi sin fuerzas.

-Te eché de menos…- dijo él.

-Yo también… - confesó ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, besándose, mientras se recuperaban y luego se vistieron, temiendo que Jeremy se despertara y tuviesen que salir corriendo…

-¿Café?- le ofreció ella.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y la abrazó por detrás, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

-¿Todavía no te arrepentiste?- le preguntó ella.

-¿De tomar café?

-Del tratamiento, Rick…

-Si estoy va a ser así, no quiero que termine nunca…- le dijo y ella sonrió contenta…

-¿Mami? ¿Leche?- escucharon y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Ya te la llevo, cariño…- contestó Kate mientras se apuraba para preparar el desayuno improvisado para sus dos hombres…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que el tratamiento ha comenzado bien, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Rick se mordió el labio divertido cuando vio el enchastre que su hijo acababa de hacer con sus cereales… al niño le encantaba jugar con los que eran de colores, húmedos en leche tibia…

-Si mami te ve haciendo esto se enojará… ¿lo sabes?- dijo y el niño bajó la vista con culpa.

-Sí…

-Pero no se lo diremos…- dijo Rick con complicidad- limpiaremos todo y aquí no sucedió nada…

-Sí, papi…- dijo con una sonrisa también cómplice.

-Bien…- dijo y levantó el plato y trató de recoger los trozos de cereal de la ropa de su hijo…

-¿Mami?

-Se fue temprano a trabajar…- le dijo mientras levantaba con un trapo húmedo todo lo que había quedado sobre la mesa.

-Mami _tabaja_ mucho…- dijo el niño en media lengua y Rick sonrió.

-Sí… pero tiene suerte… porque le gusta su trabajo…

-¿Papi _tabaja_?- le preguntó y Rick achicó los ojos.

-Papi trabaja en casa… papi y mami hacen distintos trabajos… ¿entiendes?

-Sí…- dijo el niño y asintió con la cabecita.

Una vez que terminó de limpiar, le quitó la ropa a su hijo y le dio un baño rápido. Jeremy se entretuvo jugando en la bañera y Rick puso esa ropa y otra que se había juntado para hacer un lavado…

Miró todo con satisfacción, no era que solo quisiera cubrir la travesura de su hijo y su fallida puesta de límites, sino que quería ver a Kate tranquila, no teniendo que preocuparse de lo que ocurría cuando no estaba en casa…

Kate tenía que estar serena, despreocupada y así todo saldría bien… el médico había propuesto hacer algo de estimulación ovárica así tendrían más material con el que trabajar para encontrar compatibilidad…

Y la realidad era que esos días estaba bastante inquieta… no nerviosa, sino movediza… era como si no pudiera detenerse… y Rick la dejaba… lo que menos quería era causar problemas…

Llevó a Jeremy al parque un rato, y luego se arrepintió, dándose cuenta de que tendría que volver a bañarlo…

Recibió varias llamadas de Kate durante el día, para saber cómo estaba todo, y contarle que estaba en medio de un caso, corriendo, ocupadísima…

* * *

Cuando se hizo de noche, Kate llegó algo cansada y luego de quedarse un buen rato con Jeremy en el sillón, recuperando el tiempo, lo cual el niño hacía perfectamente porque no la soltaba desde el mismo instante en que trasponía la puerta de su casa, cenaron y Jeremy quiso quedarse un rato con ellos mirando televisión…

-Mami _tabaja_ mucho…- insistió y Kate miró a Rick.

-Lo dijo él, no yo…- dijo Rick alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

-Más bien lo repitió, seguro…- dijo Kate alzando las cejas.

-No… no creo…

-Papi _tabaja_ en casa…- siguió Jeremy.

-Así es…- dijo Kate y lo llenó de besos.

La música comenzó a sonar en la televisión, y Jeremy se apartó de Kate para mirar… había reconocido la canción…

-Taylor _Fish_ …- dijo y Rick y Kate lanzaron una carcajada.

-Taylor Swift…- lo corrigió Rick y Kate acarició su cabello.

-Sí… esa… _Lexis_ y yo cantamos…

-¿Alexis te la enseñó?- le preguntó Kate.

El niño asintió y se quedó embobado con el video mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo y la letra de la canción…

-¿Te gusta Taylor Swift?

-Linda…- dijo el niño y se escondió en el regazo de Kate.

-¿Yo soy linda?- le preguntó y el niño la miró con tanto amor que Rick sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas.

-Linda mami…- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura- lindo papi, linda Lexis… linda abu Martha y… abu Jim y tía Lanie…

-Qué suerte tenemos… somos todos lindos… como tú…- le dijo Rick y se inclinó sobre él para llenarlo de besos.

Rick llevó al niño a dormir mientras Kate tomaba una ducha, ella decía que estaba agotada, pero él la veía inquieta… como esos últimos días…

* * *

Jeremy se quedó dormido enseguida y Rick se reunió con Kate bajo la ducha… no tenía más intenciones que compartir un momento de caricias, abrazos y ternura con su esposa…

Kate lo recibió de buena gana y se quedaron un rato dejándose acariciar por el agua tibia…

Rick la abrazó apretadamente y ella lo miró a los ojos por entre la cortina suave de agua…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Te noto algo rara…

-De hecho… hay algo que me hace sentir un poco incómoda…

-Dime… a ver si puedo ayudarte…

-Te deseo…- le dijo y miró sus labios. Rick sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba, no solo al comentario, sino a los gestos de ella.

-¿Eso es raro?- le preguntó sin comprender.

-Todo el tiempo… siempre estoy pensando en hacer el amor contigo… no tengo idea de si es por el tratamiento, por las hormonas o si soy yo que estoy ansiosa… pero es incómodo porque a veces estoy agotada pero no puedo dejar de pensar que estemos juntos…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tú sabes que yo…

-Porque es demasiado, Rick… yo no quiero presionarte… tuviste que dar una muestra de semen, luego está la vida… es lógico a nuestra edad estar agotado por el trabajo… y estar pensando sólo en el sexo… yo… no sé…

-Kate… necesitas mantenerte al mínimo de stress y si la forma es tener sexo… puedo sacrificarme…- le dijo con una sonrisa- y si no me diera el cuerpo para hacerte el amor todas las veces, puedo ayudarte a que obtengas satisfacción… ¿no te parece?

-¿No saldrás corriendo?

-Hacerte el amor es lo más increíble que podría sucederme… ¿por qué me escaparía?

-Bien… qué suerte porque…

-Shhh…- dijo él y atrapó sus labios con dulzura.

Kate sintió que su cuerpo vibraba cuando él comenzó a acariciarla. Ella creyó que él le propondría salir de la ducha para estar más cómodos, pero no fue así, con lo que habían hablado y un par de caricias, él estaba justo donde quería, así que la levantó en sus brazos y Kate gimió al sentirlo parte suya mientras su espalda chocaba casi con violencia contra la pared fría, transpirada del baño…

Rick se movió rápidamente y la escuchó sofocar un gemido de placer mientras perdía su boca en el cuello de ella al encontrar su propio clímax…

Se besaron un buen rato mientras se reponían y luego él se desconectó y la bajó con cuidado…

Salieron y se secaron en silencio. Ambos estaban satisfechos y contentos… después de todo no era tan malo todo eso…

Se acurrucaron juntos en la cama luego de cambiarse y de que Kate fuera a ver que Jeremy estuviera dormido…

Rick cerró los ojos, perdido en el aroma de ella y la escuchó hablar… estaba cansado pero pudo enfocar en sus palabras…

-¿Puedo despertarte durante la noche?

-Puedes intentarlo… sino, tienes mi permiso para aprovecharte mientras duermo…

-Bien… bien…- dijo Kate y suspiró contenta…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que esto sigue bien. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer y por comentar!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Antes que nada, gracias por las reviews, me hacen muy bien!**

 **Quería aclarar lo de la estimulación ovárica porque varios lo preguntaron... yo no soy médica, por lo tanto quizá no pueda ser muy específica, pero tengo entendido que es un procedimiento, a veces previo y a veces complementario a la fecundación asistida. Se estimulan los ovarios para que produzcan más óvulos y de esta manera haya más posibilidades de fecundación digamos "normal", en este caso, el médico lo usó para tener más óvulos y que haya mejor probabilidad de encontrar compatibilidad... espero que haya quedado claro.**

 **Aquí está el capítulo!**

 **Capítulo 22**

Kate cerró los ojos y trató de apaciguar su respiración, sentía que hiperventilaba, estaba nerviosa, inquieta y sabía perfectamente que eso no ayudaba, en nada…

Escuchó la puerta de su casa y luego las voces de Rick y Jeremy…

-Mami…- dijo el niño y se abalanzó sobre ella como solía hacerlo.

-Hey…- dijo Kate en voz baja, algo melancólica.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó con cara de preocupación.

-Me duele aquí…- dijo ella señalando su zona abdominal, esos días habían sido duros, acababan de implantarle dos óvulos fecundados y esperaba los resultados…

-¿Si te doy besito pasará?- le dijo y Kate sonrió y miró a Rick.

-Seguro que sí…- dijo y él levantó su remera de hilo y luego de darle un beso dejó su cabecita ahí.

Kate entrelazó los dedos en los cabellos de Jeremy y sintió una rara familiaridad… sentía como si se tratara del cabello de su marido…

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película y acompañamos a mami?- dijo Rick y el niño lo miró con alegría.

-¿No _tabajarás_ …?- le preguntó a Kate.

-Hoy no…

-¡Peli!- dijo y Rick la vio sonreír a su mujer.

Rick preparó una pequeña porción de popcorn, porque Jeremy era fanático y no quería que se los comiera todos y cuando la película estaba por comenzar, se sentó, dejando a Kate en medio de ambos…

El niño se apoyó en ella y Rick la abrazó, inclinándola sobre él, mientras miraban Cars por enésima vez…

* * *

Una vez que la película terminó, Jeremy fue a jugar a su habitación con unos juguetes nuevos, cosa que los sorprendió mucho a Rick y Kate, porque lo veían más grande e independiente… no era que pudiese hacer mucho, pero se entretenía bastante estando solo…

Rick, que no se había movido del lado de Kate, la miró y ella trató de sonreír.

-Todo esto pasará… te sentirás mejor, yo te lo prometo…

-Lo sé… y no es sentirme mal lo que me preocupa…

-Todo saldrá bien…- insistió él.

-Espero que sí…

-¿Tienes dudas? Mira que mis bichitos son insistentes…- dijo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo son… como tú, lo he experimentado…

-Lamento que no te sientas bien… pero el médico dijo que podía pasar…

-Me dijo "molestias parecidas a cuando tengo mi período"… esto es un poco más intenso, creo…

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿Al dolor? No… más miedo le tengo a la desilusión…

-Nosotros habíamos quedado en algo señorita Capitana…- la amonestó él.

-Es cierto, pero eso no quita que no tenga miedo…

-Tranquila… parece mentira que hace dos semanas me perseguías por toda la casa para que tengamos sexo y ahora no quieres ni verme…

-Suerte para ti… te estaba costando trabajo seguirme el ritmo…- le dijo ella algo burlona.

-Pero nunca te abandoné… ¿o sí?

-No… no lo hiciste…- dijo ella y se sumergió en él. Necesitaba un abrazo de esos que él daba.

Rick la acarició despacio. La sentía frágil, como si fuese a romperse. Se preguntó si no era que él también estaba demasiado afectado…

Kate se contrajo de dolor y lo soltó.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?

-No… estaré bien… iré a tomar un baño… eso me hará bien…

* * *

Mientras Kate trataba de relajarse en un baño de inmersión, Rick no pudo evitar llamar a Lanie, algo preocupado, esperaba que la médica le diera algún consejo…

-Escucha, Castle…- le dijo Lanie- si tú te preocupas más que ella lo único que lograrás es ponerla peor… ella está tratando de pasar esto… tú limítate a acompañarla, no puedes hacer más que eso…

-Eso intento, Lanie… pero no es fácil estar de afuera y no poder hacer nada…

-Lo sé… por eso, cálmate y ayuda a que ella se calme… son unos días más… solo eso…

-¿Tú crees que dará resultado?

-Como todos los que estamos al tanto, estoy deseando que así sea… la ciencia ha avanzado, tenemos suerte de vivir en esta época…- le dijo y Rick trató de serenarse…

Preparó algo de comer para la cena y observó como Kate jugaba con la comida, casi sin probarla. Jeremy intentaba pinchar un trozo de carne y mojarlo en el puré, como su papi le había enseñado y los miró, atentamente…

-Come un poco…-le dijo Rick a Kate- te sentirás mejor…

-Tengo una revolución aquí adentro… casi no tengo voluntad...- le dijo ella y trató de sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que Jeremy la miraba.

-Si mami no come, yo no como…- dijo el niño y Rick lo miró.

-Jeremy…- protestó Kate.

-Comida te hace crecer… ¿no, papi?

-Así es…- dijo Rick divertido.

-Yo ya crecí, ahora te toca a ti…- le dijo Kate, a la defensiva.

-Yo como uno…- dijo y comió un pequeño bocado- tú comes uno…- le dijo sonriente luego de tragar.

-Me parece haberlo escuchado antes…- dijo Kate que se contagió de la sonrisa de su marido.

Rick le guiñó el ojo a Jeremy… Kate achicó los ojos con fastidio…

-De acuerdo, comeré…- dijo y tomó un bocado y sonrió antes de comérselo. Jeremy la miraba atento, contento…

Tardaron un rato, pero ambos se terminaron su plato y al finalizar, aplaudieron. Kate se sentía mejor de ánimo, era increíble como el niño se las ingeniaba siempre para hacer o decir lo correcto…

Rick les obsequió un rico postre luego y Jeremy insistió en que Kate le contara un cuento antes de dormirse…

Kate se acurrucó con él en su cama y le habló despacio, contándole uno de sus cuentos favoritos, que le había escuchado contar una vez a su madre…

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Rick estaba acostado, con su laptop y levantó la vista para mirarla…

-Se quedó dormido enseguida…- le dijo a Rick y él asintió y la vio masajearse la cintura.

-¿Estás dolorida?

-La cama de él es un poco incómoda…

-Te invito a la mía, entonces…- le dijo alzando la ceja.

-Pensé que también era la mía…- le dijo ella.

-Técnicamente lo es… pero parece que tú prefieres estar con el niño…

-¿Estás celoso de tu hijo, señor Castle?

-Digamos que tomo con mucho respeto que él pueda lograr cosas que yo no…- dijo y tosió sugerente.

-Tengo que admitir que en algunos puntos me puede… ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?- le dijo él mientras la miraba acostarse a su lado.

-Porque es tan igual a ti que me mata…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Al menos te sientes un poco mejor?

-Estoy mejor, sí…

-Pero no de ánimo para…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Tendría que ser muy despacio… no me encuentro del todo bien…

-No tiene que ser si no quieres…

-Es que quiero… hace mucho que te mantengo alejado…

-Bueno, habrá otras alternativas…- le dijo y sonrió mientras comenzaba a besarla y sus manos acariciaban con suavidad su cuerpo.

-Me muero por saber cuáles son…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que de a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias…

* * *

 **Las cosas siguen su curso por aquí, espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Debí subir este capítulo ayer, pero de verdad, no estaba inspirada, para qué engañarlos? Bueno, aquí está... espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 23**

Kate apretó los labios para no reírse, frente a ella, que estaba intentando trabajar con algunos informes que Ryan le había alcanzado hacía unas horas, se sentaba Jeremy, que con algunos papeles y lápices de colores, intentaba imitarla…

No pudo evitar notar cuánto se parecía el niño a su padre y eso la hizo distraer…

-Mami… ¿no _tabajas_ más?- le preguntó.

-Estoy haciéndolo… ¿y tú?

-También…

-Sigamos trabajando entonces…- le dijo ella y le tiró un beso que el niño hizo ademán de tomar en el aire y depositarlo en su mejilla, como le había enseñado Rick.

Kate trató de enfocarse en lo que leía pero le resultó bastante difícil, sobre todo porque el niño vivía haciendo morisquetas, tratando de parecer serio y eso la divertía muchísimo…

Finalmente, luego de intentarlo varias veces, Kate se dio cuenta de que era imposible concentrarse y lo que era aún más importante, todo eso no era tan definitivo, podría hacerlo en otro momento…

-¿Quieres tomar la leche?

-Un café…- dijo el niño y la escuchó lanzar una carcajada.

-¿Café? Eres muy pequeño para eso…- dijo y lo vio hacer un gesto de impotencia.

-Alexis también es pequeña y toma… papi le da…

-Alexis es más grande…

-Ufa…- dijo el niño y se cruzó de brazos, enojado.

-Ni siquiera lo has probado…

-Papi me dio… poquito…- dijo e hizo el gesto con los dedos.

-Ya hablaré con él…- dijo Kate achicando los ojos.

-Shhh…- dijo el niño cruzando su dedo índice a la altura de sus labios.

-Ven aquí…- dijo Kate y lo levantó en sus brazos.

-Te quiero mucho mami…- le dijo y la abrazó.

Kate se quedó quieta, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, ese cariño noble, leal…

-Mami también te quiere mucho, precioso…- le dijo y besó su mejilla.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Rick, entrando con algunas bolsas de supermercado.

-Nahh…- dijo el niño y estiró sus brazos para ir con él, cuando dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedo ver televisión?- preguntó luego de mirar con detalle cómo su papá besaba los labios de su mamá…

-Sólo un rato… - sentenció Kate y el niño salió corriendo.

-¿Se ha portado bien?

-Perfecto…- dijo Kate sonriente- hemos trabajado juntos…

-¿De verdad pudiste trabajar con él?

-No, pero él cree que sí… fue muy divertido… y después de todo, no necesitaba terminar esos informes tan urgentemente…

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?- preguntó ella, algo ausente.

-Lo compré…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué compraste?- le preguntó, sin pistas.

-Tú sabes… el test…- dijo y la vio crisparse, nerviosa.

-Rick…

-¿No quieres saber?

-Sí… pero todavía falta…

-¿Para qué?

-Para poder saber con certeza…

-El médico dijo…

-No quiero hacerlo…

-Kate…

-Quiero esperar a tener algún síntoma… pasó solo algo más de una semana… podría no ser suficiente tiempo…

-Kate…

-¿Y si sale negativo?

-Hasta no tener tu período no podemos tener la certeza de que no estés…- y se interrumpió, no quería ni mencionarlo, por temor a ponerla más tensa.

-¿Lo ves?

-¿Y si lo estuvieras?

-No sé… no lo sé…- dijo y miró hacia abajo, todavía nerviosa.

-Escucha, amor…- le dijo y la tomó en sus brazos, tratando de sonar comprensivo.

-No me hagas creer que aquí la única nerviosa soy yo…

-Por supuesto que no… yo estoy más nervioso que tú…

-Y me presionas…

-Lo siento…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Está bien… tampoco quiero que te sientas mal… solo que me comprendas…

-Bien… no hablaremos más del tema…

-No… mejor que no…- dijo ella…

* * *

El día pasó tranquilo, y aunque Rick podía sentir, muy en el fondo, algo de incomodidad de ella, supo que estaba luchando contra sus propios demonios y no quiso molestarla, o añadir más incomodidad…

Jeremy se quedó dormido entre ellos en la cama y Rick y Kate lo miraron con ternura, acurrucado con su oso de felpa, con cara de niño inocente.

Rick lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó a su cuna. Se quedó un rato con él por si se despertaba y luego volvió a acostarse al lado de su mujer…

Kate, que se había puesto a leer un informe, lo dejó de costado y bostezó.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en los labios para permitirle que descansara…

-Te amo… buenas noches, amor…- le dijo él.

-Buenas noches…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando él apagó la luz.

Kate sintió que se sobresaltaba y se dio cuenta de que no había dormido nada. Se acomodó boca arriba y escuchó los ronquidos suaves de Rick, él sí estaba dormido…

Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando recordó que el test descansaba en el baño, esperando a que ella se decidiera…

Se sintió una tonta, no podía ser que luego de tanto arriesgarse, de tanto esfuerzo de ella y también de Rick, no se animara a intentar hacerse el test y sacarse las dudas.

Se levantó despacio, cuidando de no despertar a Rick y se encerró en el baño.

Miró la caja, que parecía contemplarla amenazante frente a ella… ahora estaba tranquila, sin presiones de Rick, que aunque no quisiera, la presionaba bastante…

Se mordió el labio y abrió el empaque que había adentro de la caja. Leyó las instrucciones que conocía de memoria para no cometer errores que sabía de sobra que no cometería…

Salió del baño un par de minutos después, temblando…

Miró dormir a Rick, envidió un poco su paz, pero también supo que era mejor que ella hiciera todo eso sola, más tranquila, con sus propios tiempos… aunque no estuviese _tan_ tranquila…

Luego le tocó el turno a Jeremy, su corazón se hinchó de ternura al verlo descansar sereno, como siempre… a salvo, porque estaba con su familia, una familia algo improvisada, pero que lo adoraba…

Acarició suavemente su cabello y lo dejó allí.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, sintió un miedo repentino, una sensación de inseguridad que le hizo doler hasta las entrañas. Estaba sola y tenía que entrar a ver el resultado… un resultado que podía no ser definitivo… o tal vez sí…

Cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando encendió la luz del baño, no queriendo espiar antes de estar segura…

Inspiró hondo y se mordió el labio para no emitir ningún sonido cuando levantó la tira…

-Oh, Dios…- dijo casi sin aire y sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿o era que se había quedado dormida y estaba soñando?

Trató de tranquilizarse y no lo consiguió, la vista se le nubló de tantas lágrimas y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, tratando de descargarse…

Tardó un buen rato en tranquilizarse, la emoción era demasiada…

Salió del baño dando un paso a la vez y se acercó a la cama…

-¿Rick?- dijo en voz tan baja que tuvo que tocarlo para que él reaccionara…

* * *

 **Bueno, antes de que me maten, les digo que intento que en estos días en que las emociones son necesarias, no salgan todas juntas, así nos sirven para sentirnos mejor! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Rick tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se despertó de golpe y miró a Kate sin comprender…

-¿Kate?- dijo y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando la vio llorar delante de él.

Kate asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir algo, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta se lo estaba impidiendo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-No…- logró decir ella y él la tomó en sus brazos, sintiendo que quería contenerla pero sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Kate?- insistió él y ella se separó de su pecho y sonrió, a través de la cortina de lágrimas.

-Sucedió…- le dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Sucedió?- preguntó él sin comprender.

-Estamos esperando… un bebé…- dijo tratando de componerse, sin lograrlo.

Rick se quedó mudo y Kate supo que había comprendido cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Ella se levantó y él la miró correr hacia el baño. Cuando Kate volvió, Rick todavía seguía en la misma posición, sentado en la cama, la boca entreabierta…

Extendió la tira reactiva delante de sus ojos.

-Vamos a tener un bebé…- dijo con alegría, con una sonrisa que a ella le llegó al corazón- ven aquí…- dijo y se fundieron en un abrazo interminable, lleno de emoción.

Kate soltó un jadeo cuando él la hizo recostar sobre la cama y se quedó mirándola, como si quisiese acostumbrarse a la idea…

-Rick…- le dijo ella cuando él se arrodilló frente a ella levantó la parte de arriba de su pijama.

-Shhh…- dijo Rick y colocó su oído sobre su vientre.

Kate cerró los ojos y apretó los labios para no llorar. Rick se quedó un momento, escuchando…

-Te amo…- murmuró Rick y besó la zona del ombligo de Kate, para luego levantar la cabeza y sonreírle cálidamente a su esposa.

-¿Puedes creerlo?

-Aún me cuesta- admitió él.

-A mí también…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí… normal…- dijo Kate y sonrió cuando él se recostó a su lado, acariciando su vientre como al descuido.

-Esperaste a que me durmiera para hacerlo…- no fue un reproche.

-Bueno… estaba inquieta… fue casi un impulso… lo siento…

-No lo sientas… no hace falta…- le dijo él y besó sus labios- casi no puedo esperar a que pase el tiempo y tenerlo en mis brazos…

-Yo también… pero tengo que admitir que me dedicaré a disfrutar de cada etapa… como corresponde…

-¿Mami?- escucharon y Kate se mordió el labio, llena de ternura.

Rick intentó levantarse pero Kate lo detuvo.

-Yo voy…- dijo Kate y se levantó.

Rick colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza, sonriente, todavía queriendo acostumbrarse a la idea y la vio entrar con el niño, que la abrazaba apretadamente…

-Hey…- le dijo cuando ella lo depositó en el medio y los tapó a los tres.

- _Domir_ con mami y papi…- dijo el niño y se acurrucó con Kate, que sonrió.

-Descansa…- le dijo ella y acarició su cabello con suavidad, sabía que eso le ayudaría, lo había comprobado varias veces.

Kate y el niño se quedaron dormidos un rato después, Rick se quedó mirándolos, pensativo, proyectando por momentos, algo nervioso en otros…

* * *

Rick no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido y cuando se despertó ya había amanecido y alcanzó a apagar el despertador antes de que comenzara a sonar…

Cuando giró sobre su cuerpo, sonriente, recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, se quedó observándolos a Kate y Jeremy…

Kate se hallaba estirada, casi en la punta de la cama, boca arriba y el niño dormía plácidamente con la cabecita apoyada sobre el vientre de ella, abrazándola, como si supiera que allí dentro, muy pequeñito, estaba quien se convertiría con suerte en su compañero inseparable en la vida… su hermano… o quizá su hermana…

Rick sintió que volvía a emocionarse y tocó la cara de Kate, que abrió los ojos y sonrió, adormilada.

-Buenos días, hermosa…- le dijo y besó sus labios. Kate desvió su mirada y observó al pequeño. Le sonrió a Rick, que la miró con emoción.

Kate hundió sus dedos en el cabello del pequeño y lo acarició suavemente. El niño abrió los ojos trabajosamente y acarició con suavidad el vientre de Kate. Se incorporó y se movió para recostarse en sus brazos.

-Buenos días campeón… ¿quieres tu leche?- dijo y el niño asintió.

El niño levantó una manita cuando Rick se fue y acarició la cara de Kate. Ella lo abrazó y hundió su nariz en su cuello, deleitada por su olorcito a bebé… no era que no se hubiese sentido bien hasta hoy, pero ahora se sentía completa… plena…

Desayunaron los tres en la cama, rápidamente, porque ella tenía que ir a trabajar. Rick se quedó con el niño y la llamó varias veces durante el día para corroborar que estuviese bien y no tuviese malestares.

Kate lo consideraba tierno, ella se sentía muy bien por ahora y no quería ni imaginarse en tener esos famosos síntomas que sabía que podía tener…

Cuando llegó a la tarde, rendida, se encontró con Rick, esperándola con una cena con velas, muy romántica y Jeremy se había ido con su abuela y su hermana…

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Kate achicando los ojos, sorprendida gratamente.

-Bueno… pedí ayuda para tener un momento a solas con la mamá de mis hijos…- dijo y ella le sonrió emocionada.

-¿Se los contaste a Martha y Alexis?- le preguntó.

-¿Yo? No…- dijo con nerviosismo y Kate alzó una ceja- bueno… no pude aguantarme… lo siento… ellas están felices y te abrazarán mañana, cuando vuelvan…

-¿Mañana?

-Bueno… pensé que podríamos aprovechar la noche completa… ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece muy bien…- dijo Kate y se quitó la chaqueta a la vez que pateaba sus zapatos que la estaban incomodando.

Rick corrió la silla para que pudiese sentarse y Kate lo miró encender las velas para iluminar el lugar.

-¿Quieres tomar una copa de vino?- le preguntó.

-No sé si debería…

-Una copa no te hará mal… de vez en cuando…

-Bien… así podremos brindar…

-¿Lo dijiste en la comisaría?

-Aún no… es como raro… pero ya lo haré…

-Bien… bien…- dijo Rick y le sirvió la comida.

-Supongo que ahora que está confirmado deberíamos ir al médico para corroborar que todo está bien…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y apretó su mano por sobre la mesa.

* * *

La cena fue tranquila, romántica y varias veces se sintieron emocionados por todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo…

Ella se duchó antes de irse a la cama y cuando salió, Rick estaba esperándola, sonriente, seductor…

-¿Estás muy cansada?- le preguntó cuando ella se deslizó a su lado y notó que él no llevaba puesto ni siquiera su bóxer.

-Creí que lo estaba, pero supongo que podré descansar luego…- le dijo con una sonrisa también seductora…

-Es que… tenemos que aprovechar estos momentos porque lo más probable es que en unos meses no podamos ni siquiera acercarnos…

-Hallaremos la forma… créeme…- le dijo ella y se sumergió en sus brazos, besándolo con intensidad, casi desesperada por sentirlo otra vez…

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que por aquí sigue todo empalagoso, pero como siempre digo, en estos momentos es necesario, gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

-¡Mami!- escuchó Kate no bien Rick abrió la puerta al día siguiente.

El pequeño se abrazó a su padre primero, y luego corrió a reunirse con Kate, mientras Martha y Alexis se acercaban también, deseosas de saludarla.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Martha a su hijo mientras tanto.

-Muy bien…- dijo él sin dejar de mirar la interacción entre su pequeño y Kate.

Kate acomodó a Jeremy a uno de sus costados para recibir el abrazo de una sonriente Alexis.

-Estoy muy contenta por ambos…- dijo la joven y se quedó un poco allí, como reconocimiento de quién ahora ocupaba el lugar de la "madre" en la familia.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó Kate, se le notaba que estaba satisfecha, pero Kate siempre había tenido algo de miedo de su reacción.

-Por supuesto… ver que mi padre es feliz a tu lado y que se realiza, pudiendo formar esa familia que no había podido me hace muy bien… al principio me costó un poco hacerme a la idea de Jeremy, pero viendo cómo él te adora…- dijo y pellizcó con suavidad sus mejillas y el niño le sonrió.

-Tengo que admitir que este pequeñito me puede… pero todo lo logró él… al principio no tenía idea de qué hacer, cómo actuar con él… y mira ahora… siento que lo tengo desde toda la vida…- dijo y Alexis vio como su hermano hundía su cabecita en el cuello de Kate, cariñoso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Por ahora perfecto… sólo tengo un poco de sueño…

-Eso es muy normal…- dijo Martha por detrás de su nieta y Kate recibió ese abrazo tan amoroso que su suegra le dedicaba, sobre todo cuando estaba feliz…

-Martha…

-Querida Katherine… no tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que estoy… si algo era lo correcto, lo que tenía que suceder, era esto…

-Gracias Martha…

-No me agradezcas, simplemente te doy mi opinión…

Martha y Alexis se quedaron a almorzar y luego pasaron la tarde todos juntos. Kate se encargó de la siesta de Jeremy, luego de la merienda, pero sólo porque no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

* * *

Se había hecho casi de noche cuando Rick los fue a despertar, Martha y Alexis se acababan de ir. Se quedó mirándolos un rato, no se cansaba de hacerlo y sintió que nunca lo haría…

Observó los rasgos de Jeremy y lo encontró caprichosamente parecido a Kate. Esa era quizás una tontería, aunque ¿sería verdad eso que decían de que los niños a menudo se parecían a sus padres de crianza, a pesar de no ser hijos sanguíneos? e igualmente ¿qué importaba eso? Jeremy era el hijo de ambos, nadie podría decir lo contrario…

Seguramente cuando él creciera, ellos podrían contarle la historia, pero sólo en caso de que Kate estuviese de acuerdo, después de todo, ahora era su madre…

Se inclinó y besó con suavidad la frente de su esposa. Kate abrió los ojos, todavía adormilada y le sonrió.

-Hey… si no te despiertas, te desvelarás más tarde… o no podrás descansar…

-Siento que podría dormir por toda la eternidad…- le dijo ella y bostezó, acomodándose aún acurrucada con Jeremy.

-Te dejo entonces…

-No, no…- Kate pareció despertarse- por mí no es tanto el problema, pero si Jeremy se desvela…

-Es cierto…- dijo y comenzó a besar el cuello del pequeño para molestarlo un poco y que se despierte.

-¡Papi! ¡No! _Coquillas_ …- dijo en niño y abrió los ojos para sonreírle a Kate, que lo miraba con ternura.

-Si no te hago cosquillas, entonces no te levantas… y hay que bañarse…

-¿Puedo llevar los juguetes?- dijo el niño sentándose sobre la cama.

-Puedes…- dijo Kate y cuando Jeremy miró a Rick, él asintió.

* * *

Kate aprovechó que se había quedado sola en la cama y se desperezó con tranquilidad. Sintió sueño, le parecía como que no había dormido en días, como si hubiese terminado uno de esos casos memorables que la dejaban en estado casi inservible…

-¿Qué cenaremos?- preguntó al asomarse al baño, observando cómo Rick desvestía a Jeremy para ponerlo dentro de la tina.

-No lo sé… ¿quieres pedir algo?

-¿Pizza?- dijo Kate y entrecerró los ojos.

-Pizza, pizza…- repitió Jeremy contento y aplaudiendo, no comían pizza tan a menudo porque ambos querían que se alimentara lo más sano posible.

-¿Un antojo?

-Eso parece…- dijo y se mordió el labio, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Bien… ¿quieres pedirla?

-¿Te molesta si es una de esas fugazzetas rellenas, desbordantes de queso?- dijo mientras sentía que se le hacía la boca agua.

-La que quieras… y pide una pequeña de queso, para Jeremy…

-Queso…- repitió el niño, entretenido, jugando con su dragón que escupía agua.

Kate salió corriendo para hacer el pedido y Rick sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Adoraba verla así, la adoraba a ella, y sabía que a pesar de que no todo sería tan positivo, ella estaba en lo correcto planteándose disfrutar cada etapa… eso era lo mejor que todos podían hacer…

-¿Te divertiste con Alexis y la abuela Martha?- le preguntó al niño.

-Sí…- dijo haciendo una mueca y Rick sonrió, masajeando su cabello con champú.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Jugamos… me contó cuentos… abu Martha…

-¿Y con Alexis?

-Dibujamos… corazones… flores…

-¿Superhéroes?- preguntó Rick conociendo demasiado a su hija y sus dibujos favoritos.

-Ella no sabe… me dijo "papi te enseña"

-Te enseñaré…- le dijo Rick.

Cuando Rick terminó de bañar a Jeremy, lo dejó jugando en su habitación y aprovechó para ducharse…

No tardó demasiado y aprovechó ese rato de tranquilidad para relajarse un poco.

* * *

Cuando salió del baño, se puso su bata y se dirigió al living, allí se encontró a Kate sentada, cambiando canales para encontrar algo para ver y engullendo una enorme porción de su pizza favorita…

-Hey…- le dijo observándola.

-Lo siento…- dijo con la boca medio llena- tenía hambre… ¿traes a Jeremy?

-Sí…- dijo Rick.

Kate tragó rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca y tuvo que tomar un buen trago de agua para no sentir que se ahogaba…

-¡Pizza!- dijo Jeremy y se sentó junto a Kate, que le entregó una porción de la de queso.

-Si quieres puedo compartir con Jeremy…- dijo Rick sin ánimos de contrariarla y comerle la comida que estaba disfrutando tanto.

-No podré comérmela toda… aunque… creo que podría… no lo sé…

-Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?- le dijo Rick divertido.

-Un apetito voraz…- dijo ella mientras mordía su porción otra vez.

-Espero que sigas así, el resto de la noche…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Castle…- jadeó ella todavía sin tragar y miró al niño.

-¿Qué dije de malo? ¿Está rica, campeón?- le preguntó a Jeremy.

-Rica… sí…- dijo el niño y sonrió tirándole un beso a Kate.

Se quedaron un rato más disfrutando la cena y mirando algo de televisión y luego de jugar un rato, Jeremy se fue quedando dormido en medio de Rick y Kate…

-No me canso de mirarlo y preguntarme cuánto se parecerá el nuestro a él…- dijo Kate acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

-En un tiempo lo sabremos…- dijo y levantó al niño en brazos para llevarlo a su cuna.

Kate se levantó del sillón, tiró todo lo que no servía y guardó la única porción que había quedado de pizza por si el hambre la asaltaba durante la noche.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Rick acababa de acostarse. Se quitó la ropa despacio y él la observó en silencio…

-¿Estás bien?

-Siento como si me hubiera comido toda la casa de dulces del cuento de Hansel y Gretel…- dijo y suspiró mientras abotonaba su pijama.

-Bueno… creo que es normal, comiste bastante…

-Creo que no debería irme a la cama aún… pero casi no puedo mantenerme despierta…

-¿Quieres que te prepare un té?- le preguntó Rick y ella asintió, la enternecía que él estuviese tan preocupado.

-Me quedaré intentando leer algo…- dijo y se sentó, acomodó los almohadones y abrió el libro que había abandonado hacía unos días.

Cuando Rick regresó con el té, la vio dormida, el libro apoyado sobre su pecho y sonrió.

Dejó la taza a uno costado, apagó la luz de la mesa de noche y le quitó el libro, marcándolo para que no perdiera la página.

Kate protestó un poco y se acomodó en sus brazos, ahora tocaba descansar…

* * *

 **Bueno, el embarazo va bien, veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Rick corrió a la habitación de Jeremy cuando sintió su llanto. Lo encontró sentado en su cuna, frotándose los ojos, llorando con angustia…

-Hey, amigo… ya estoy aquí…- dijo Rick y el niño negó con la cabeza.

-Mami… quiero a mami…- dijo y siguió llorando.

-Mami está cansada… se quedó dormida… ven aquí…

El niño estiró los bracitos para que Rick lo levantara, pero no dejó de llorar…

-Quiero a mami… mami…- dijo sin parar y Rick lo apretó en sus brazos tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No…- dijo el niño intercalando el llanto.

-Tuviste una pesadilla…

-Sí… quiero a mami…

Kate se despertó al escuchar el llanto de Jeremy, miró hacia el lugar de Rick, creyendo que no lo había oído. Vio que no estaba y que el niño seguía llorando y se asustó.

Se levantó a los tumbos, estaba muy cansada, casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando se asomó a la habitación vio a Rick tratando de calmar al niño y se sintió más aliviada. Quiso dejarlos e irse, pero lo oyó al niño pidiendo por ella y no pudo dejarlo…

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick al verla, en la puerta, tratando de dominar el cansancio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tuvo pesadillas… traté de calmarlo, pero pide por ti…

-Hey… hermoso…- dijo Kate y el niño estiró sus brazos para ir con ella. Lo tomó en sus brazos y besó su frente con ternura.

-Mami… mami…- dijo el niño tratando de calmarse, ahora que estaba con ella.

-Ve a dormir… me quedaré aquí con él…

-Pero…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró, tratando de que comprendiera que no había otra solución.

Kate se recostó en el silloncito que había al lado de la cuna y lo acurrucó en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y Rick creyó que se había quedado dormida. El niño respiraba con dificultad por la congoja pero ya no lloraba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Rick supo que seguía despierto.

Se quedó mirándolos, y vio deslizar una mano de Kate, acariciando su espalda con ternura, ella hacía lo imposible por no quedarse dormida pero le costaba… mucho…

Se acercó, tratando de hacerle señas a Kate para poder tomar su lugar, pero ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, entendiendo su preocupación…

-Estaremos bien…- le dijo y abrazó más apretadamente al pequeño, que se acomodó en sus brazos.

Rick suspiró con impotencia y se fue a la habitación. Se recostó en la cama y luego de un rato, volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, cuando escuchó el despertador del móvil de Kate, Rick pegó un salto y lo apagó.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de por qué ella no estaba allí y se levantó para ver si todo estaba bien…

La encontró sentada, incómoda, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás y un brazo cayendo por el costado, sosteniendo al niño, que dormía plácidamente, con el otro.

Se acercó despacio y levantó a Jeremy, que protestó un poco y lo abrazó. Rick besó su frente y lo depositó en su cuna, para que durmiera un rato más…

Se inclinó sobre Kate y la miró de cerca. Sintió que volvía a enamorarse de ella, sintió que se enamoraba de su pasión, que se manifestaba en todo lo que ella hacía, incluso cuidar de su hijo…

Kate abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo y lo miró. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando quiso incorporarse, el cuello la estaba matando…

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó masajeándose donde más le dolía.

-Las 7…- dijo Rick con culpa.

-¿Ya las 7? Es tardísimo…

-Lo sé… ¿y si pides el día?

-No es tan fácil…

-Eres la Capitana, Kate… creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación…

-Si ya la tuvimos, recordarás lo que te dije… cuanto más alto sea el cargo, mayores responsabilidades…

-Nadie dirá nada si te tomas un día…

-Es cierto… pero nadie sabe que estoy embarazada aún…

-No tienes que decirlo… puedes decir que no te sientes bien…

-Está bien… no quiero discutir… ¿podrías llamar a Ryan y decírselo? Lo llamaré luego de tomar un baño… quiero que se me pase el dolor de cuello…

-Bien… sí…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

A Kate le tomó un momento poder levantarse, se dio cuenta de que el cuello era el menor de sus problemas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la mala posición al dormir. Se sentía sensible, algo nauseosa y muy cansada…

Antes de salir de la habitación observó a Jeremy, que dormía tranquilamente, abrazando a su osito favorito, Jack, en el mejor de los mundos…

De repente se lo imaginó grande, siendo su compinche, charlando con ella de sus cosas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella quería lo mejor para él, que pudiera ser feliz, ya que la vida les había dado la oportunidad de crecer juntos… a ella como madre y a él como persona…

Cerró los ojos con placidez cuando se sumergió en la tina cargada de agua tibia y sus esencias cítricas favoritas, un buen rato después…

* * *

Rick entró y le dejó una taza de té verde con miel para ayudarla a relajarse y se quedó un momento allí, con ella…

-Escucha, Kate, lo siento… yo no supe como calmar a Jeremy… él pedía por ti y…

-No te preocupes, Rick… no me pesa haberme despertado… de verdad me hace sentir bien que él me asuma como su mamá y que se sienta contenido por mí como tal… él perdió a su mamá siendo muy pequeño y en algún punto debe sentir que la necesita… y yo soy quien ha tomado ese lugar, así que… haré lo necesario para que él tenga la vida que merece… y lo adoro, lo sabes…

-Eso nunca estuvo en duda…- dijo Rick y sonrió, acariciando su cara con ternura.

-¿Hablaste con Ryan?- le preguntó.

-De hecho sí… me dijo que no había problema, que él y Javi se harían cargo… pero se quedó preocupado… quizá deberías contárselos, informalmente… por si pasan cosas como esta…

-Creo que sí…- dijo Kate pensativa.

Cuando Kate se reunió con Rick y un recién amanecido Jeremy un buen rato más tarde, se sentía mucho mejor, incluso había dormitado en la tina y eso le había permitido descansar un poco…

-Acaban de llamar del consultorio del médico… me dijeron que se desocupó un turno dentro de una hora… ¿quieres que lo tomemos?

-Pero… ¿y Jeremy?- preguntó Kate.

-Mi madre vendrá en un rato… ¿confirmo?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Kate un poco nerviosa, sabía que todo estaba bien, pero en el fondo, quería que el mismo médico se lo confirmara…

Martha llegó a tiempo para hacerse cargo de Jeremy y Rick y Kate se apuraron para llegar a tiempo.

Pasaron directamente no bien llegaron y el médico los felicitó personalmente por las novedades…

-Debo decir que creí que esto tomaría un tiempo… estoy feliz por ustedes…- dijo y sonrió con sinceridad- recuéstate en la camilla, ahora que han pasado unos cuantos días, podemos escuchar los latidos…

Kate se recostó y ayudó al médico a levantar su sueter. Sintió que temblaba un poco cuando vio que el hombre preparaba el equipo y aunque hubiera preferido tener una imagen de él, sintió que sus lágrimas saltaban cuando oyó los latidos apresurados de su hijo, por primera vez…

-Aquí está…- dijo y sonrió al ver la emoción en Rick y Kate.

Rick extendió su mano y apretó con suavidad la de Kate, que no podía parar de llorar en ese momento…

El médico les permitió un momento más de emoción y luego retiró el aparato y lo guardó…

-Todo está muy bien… se oye muy bien…- dijo convencido.

-¿De verdad?- Rick expresó mejor las palabra que Kate se moría por decir.

-Sí, eso no quita que no pueda pasar nada… pero vamos bien… y no tenemos ninguna cosa por la que preocuparnos, solo seguir haciendo las cosas bien…

-Así será…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

Kate volvió a sentarse en la silla sin decir nada, la emoción era tan grande que no podía hablar…

El médico le recetó algunas vitaminas, le ordenó estudios y cuando salieron, Rick la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo…

-Estás muy callada…

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate y volvió a sentir que los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas- estoy muy feliz…- le dijo y él la tomó en sus brazos, no era que no supiera lo que a ella le ocurría, pero oírselo decir era como una caricia a su alma…

* * *

 **Bueno, esto va muy bien, parece que esta familia va en busca de la felicidad total! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Pensé que hoy no llegaba pero por suerte lo hice! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 27**

Ryan y Espo se miraron con preocupación cuando vieron el panorama delante de ellos. Kate se había pedido una cantidad casi impensable de comida tai y luego de comer para calmar el apetito de toda la División de Homicidios, había salido corriendo para el baño, descompuesta…

-Debemos llamar a Castle, esto no está bien…- dijo Ryan y marcó su número.

-Castle…- contestó Rick con tranquilidad.

-Hey, amigo… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… ¿pasó algo?- le preguntó el escritor, intuyendo que algo podía no andar bien.

-Es… se trata de tu mujer… comió una cantidad increíble de comida tai y ahora está vomitando en el baño… ¿tienes idea de lo que ocurre?

-Sí… por supuesto… no te preocupes, salgo para allá…- dijo Rick y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

Las cosas se complicaron y ni Martha ni Alexis pudieron cuidar de Jeremy, que terminó yendo a la comisaría con Rick, para ver cómo seguía Kate…

Ella los miró con sorpresa cuando llegaron y trató de disimular su estado de nervios por lo que había ocurrido con la comida…

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó a Rick mientras abrazaba al pequeño, que se había abalanzado sobre ella y la besaba con esmero.

-Ryan me llamó, estaba preocupado… ¿cómo es que no se los has dicho aún?

-No sé, supongo que no se dio el momento…

-Pues… te lo reprocharán… habla con ellos… ¿cómo te sientes?

-Rara… rarísima, de hecho… de repente sentí que necesitaba comer kilos de comida tai…

-¿Un antojo?

-Algo así… y luego… simplemente sentí que no había más espacio físico para seguir comiendo y…

-Te sentiste descompuesta…

-Bastante… me siento avergonzada, parezco una niña caprichosa… pero te juro que me moría de hambre…- dijo y bajó la vista, todavía disfrutando de las caricias de Jeremy, que la miraba hablar y deslizaba sus deditos por sus mejillas.

-Ya pasó, seguramente es normal… te irás acostumbrando y sabrás cuánto puedes comer para saciarte y no sentirte mal…

-Sí, supongo que sí…- dijo y hundió su nariz en el cuello del niño, que rió a carcajadas, sintiendo las cosquillas.

Rick sonrió con ternura, era increíble ver la interacción de Kate y Jeremy.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

-Podría ser… pero antes…- dijo y pulsó el intercomunicador- Ryan, ven… avísale a Espo…- dijo y sonrió cuando Jeremy repitió sus órdenes casi con el mismo tono.

* * *

Ryan y Espo sonrieron al entrar, la vieron más repuesta a su capitana, pero además, se regocijaron con la forma en que Kate trataba al pequeño, simplemente no estaban acostumbrados a ese rol en ella…

Por supuesto estaban al tanto de la historia y conocían al pequeño, pero no habían visto su relación con la capitana…

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Ryan aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Mejor… mucho mejor…

-No me digas que este pequeño, el capitán Jeremy…- dijo Espo y le guiñó el ojo al niño, que se escondió tras ella- te curó…

-Pues… algo así…- dijo Kate divertida, al ver el efecto que su hijo causaba en sus compañeros.

-Me alegra que estés bien… ¿te tomarás el resto del día?- le preguntó Ryan.

-Supongo que sí… pero quería contarles algo…- dijo y miró a Rick sonriente.

-Claro…- dijo Ryan.

-Estos días no me he sentido bien y me cuesta un poco decirlo, pero quería contarles que… estoy… embarazada…- dijo y Ryan y Espo intercambiaron miradas alegres.

-Pues… felicidades, a ambos…- dijo Ryan y Espo estrechó la mano del escritor, para luego acercarse y chocar los puños con Jeremy, luego de besar la mejilla de su querida amiga.

-Si lo pensamos con detenimiento, ahora nos cierra todo…- dijo Espo y Kate sonrió.

-Bueno, son detectives, no creí que pudiera engañarlos mucho tiempo más…

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Ryan.

-Me estoy adaptando… como hoy…- dijo algo avergonzada Kate.

-Claro… entiendo… dímelo a mí… pobre Castle…- dijo Ryan que ya conocía la historia de las hormonas de sobra.

-¿Pobre Castle?- protestó Kate- pobre yo…- dijo y todos rieron.

* * *

El ánimo era muy bueno cuando llegaron a casa. Jeremy pidió de ver una película y Alexis llegó al rato, cuando Kate se recostaba para descansar un poco…

-Lo siento, llegué lo antes que pude… ¿todo está bien?

-Muy bien… mejor…- dijo Rick.

-¿Quieres que me quede con Jeremy mientras cuidas de Kate?

-Tomemos un café, me cuentas en qué andas y luego iré, Kate debe estar en el mejor de los sueños…

El día se pasó volando y cuando Kate se despertó de su larga siesta, sonrió al verlo leyendo a su lado…

-Creí que estaba sola…- le dijo con voz adormilada.

-Bueno… digamos que pasé un rato con Alexis y luego vine a cuidarte… pero no te moviste en un largo rato…

-Dormía profundamente, no escuché nada…

-¿Descansaste?

-Mucho…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios.

Kate suspiró en el beso y todo se tornó intenso en pocos segundos…

-Te necesito, Rick…- le dijo en voz baja ella, deslizando una mano para testear si él estaba igual de necesitado que ella.

-Kate…

-¿Qué?- le dijo ella, como ajena a todo.

-Alexis y Jeremy están aquí cerca… creo que no es el mom…

-Ya…- le dijo y se puso sobre él, mirándolo con tanto deseo que Rick sintió que todo el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

-Kate…- insistió él luego de un momento intenso de intercambio de besos y caricias- déjame al menos cerrar la puerta…

-Pero rápido…- dijo y sonrió al verlo apurarse.

-Le diré a Alexis que…

-Está bien…- lo interrumpió Kate para que hiciese más rápido.

Rick salió de la habitación y le dijo a Alexis que se quedaría un rato más con Kate, que todavía estaba algo molesta.

-No te preocupes, ayudaré a Jeremy a bañarse y luego prepararé algo de cenar…

-Gracias…- dijo y se apuró para volver con su esposa.

* * *

Kate lo recibió en la cama, y cuando él se acostó a su lado se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

-¿Estás apurada, querida?- le preguntó y ella le tapó la boca con besos y lo urgió para que se desnudase rápidamente.

Varias veces Rick tuvo que taparle la boca para que no dijera nada en voz alta, tampoco era necesario gritar… y cuando por fin ambos estuvieron satisfechos, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y ella suspiró, contenta…

-Siento todo esto del… ímpetu… contigo me pasa como con la comida…- dijo Kate algo incómoda, se sentía una depredadora con ese tipo de cosas...

-La diferencia es que luego no te sientes descompuesta…- dijo él con orgullo.

-No… por supuesto… pero en serio… son las hormonas, espero que no te moleste…

-¿Molestarme?- preguntó él.

-Bueno, sí… la desesperación…- dijo y Rick alzó las cejas y sonrió.

-Que vivan las hormonas…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto sigue bien, veremos cuándo y cómo continúa esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, especialmente a quienes se toman el trabajo de dejarme comentarios!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Kate apretó los labios mientras sostenía a Jeremy con una mano y con la otra su móvil, intentando en vano, comunicarse con Rick…

Habían ido al parque, Rick los alcanzaría y se había levantado una tormenta de viento.

-¿Dónde estás, Rick?- dijo en voz alta, a la nada, porque no podía comunicarse.

-Mami…- escuchó decir a Jeremy y el niño salió tras un juguete que en el apuro por irse y escapar de la tormenta, se le había caído a una niña.

-Jeremy…- dijo Kate y se movió para volver a sujetarlo justo cuando el niño comenzó a frotarse los ojos por el polvo que afectaba su vista.

 _-Te comunicaste con Richard Castle… en este momento no estoy dispon_ …- escuchó Kate y cortó con furia.

-Hey…- le dijo al niño que comenzó a llorar, incapaz de quitarse esa molestia de los ojos- tranquilo…- le dijo pero la que estaba nerviosa era ella.

Lo levantó en sus brazos y lo puso al reparo del viento, Jeremy se tomó de su hombro y Kate sintió un leve tirón en su vientre que le molestó, pero luego se le pasó…

Ya casi no quedaba nadie en el parque cuando comenzó a llover y Kate vio pasar un taxi lentamente, como si la estuviese esperando a ella, Kate sabía perfectamente que cuando se desataban lluvias así, era casi imposible encontrar un taxi…

No lo pensó demasiado y se subió, dispuesta a volver a su casa, lo único que le faltaba a esa aventura era que Jeremy terminara enfermo…

-Mami…- dijo el niño llorando aún.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó y el niño asintió.

Kate intentó abrir sus ojitos y soplo suavemente sobre ellos para ver si podía aliviarlo. El niño pestañeó un poco y luego sonrió, dejando de a poco de llorar…

¿Mejor?- le preguntó y lo vio asentir.

Jeremy se sentó sobre su falda y la abrazó hasta que cuando llegaban, se quedó dormido.

Se bajó como pudo, con el niño dormido en brazos y llegó al loft.

* * *

Lo depositó en su cuna para que pudiera descansar un rato más y cuando volvía al living, bastante mojada aún, vio que Rick entraba…

Sintió furia, ella siempre tenía todo bajo control pero a menudo se sentía temerosa teniendo a Jeremy bajo su responsabilidad y ni hablar de cuando las cosas se complicaban como ese día…

-Kate…- le dijo él y se acercó.

-¿Dónde estabas, Castle?- le preguntó en un tono que hasta a ella la hizo sentir incómoda.

-Me quedé atascado en el tránsito… cuando llegué te vi subir al taxi…

-¿Qué más podía hacer? Había empezado a llover, Jeremy se quejaba de que le dolían los ojos porque les entró polvo… no contestabas el maldito teléfono…

-No te lo estoy reprochando… lo que digo es que me quedé más tranquilo cuando te vi subir al taxi…

-Lo pasé mal, Rick…- le dijo y sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, Kate… yo… no pude llegar… no creí que fuera tan grave…- dijo y trató de secar sus lágrimas…

-Es muy pequeño, Jeremy… yo lo adoro… y…- dijo y se dio un momento para llorar- no quiero que le pase nada malo… pero siento que no sé si lo estoy cuidando bien… tengo miedo…- dijo sin parar de llorar.

-Hey…- le dijo él y la tomó de los hombros primero y luego de la cara para que ella pudiera mirarlo- te pido disculpas… siento que no lo hayas pasado bien… pero no tengas dudas, lo cuidas bien… muy bien… eres su mamá, Kate…

-Sí…- dijo y trató de calmarse, pero siguió llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿pasó algo más?

-No… no…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- sólo… tengo ganas de llorar…

-Las hormonas…

-No todo es culpa de las hormonas…- dijo Kate algo ofendida pero sabía que Rick tenía razón.

-¡Mami!- escucharon y cuando Rick iba a ofrecerse para ir a hacerse cargo del niño, Kate lo detuvo.

-Yo voy…- dijo y se encaminó hacia la habitación del pequeño.

Rick se sintió incómodo, raro, no tenía dudas de que a pesar de todo, se trataba de las hormonas de Kate…

Ella levantó al niño en sus brazos y le ofreció tomar un baño, juntos para quitarse toda esa tierra pegada a la piel, luego de la tormenta…

* * *

Rick se asomó y los vio jugando en el agua, Kate aún con su ropa interior para sentirse más cómoda y se quedó mirándolos…

-¡Papi!- dijo el niño no bien lo vio y lo saludó con la mano.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró con seriedad.

-Jugamos a los _bacos y superhédoes_ …- dijo y levantó una pequeña lancha y un muñeco articulado medio desvencijado que usaba para distraerse en el baño.

-Me alegra… iré preparando la merienda… ¿panckackes?- dijo y Kate alzó la ceja.

-¿Acaso quieres redimirte?- le preguntó.

-No… no es necesario, ya te pedí disculpas…- le dijo y ella lo miró irse.

Kate trató de serenarse, él tenía razón. No era que se hubiese olvidado de ir a buscarlos, sólo se había demorado con el tránsito y esa no era su culpa…

Quizás él tenía razón y sí, su reacción se trataba de la revolución en sus hormonas… y un poco de su propia inseguridad, por supuesto…

Terminó de bañarse y sacó a Jeremy, que se quedó con su bata de color roja en su habitación…

Kate se cambió y se asomó justo cuando Rick los estaba por llamar para merendar.

-Hey…- dijo y lo abrazó por detrás. Él no se movió mucho, quería ver cuál era la reacción de ella.

-¿Traes a Jeremy?

-Sí… pero… antes quería decirte algo…- le dijo y él giró en los brazos de ella y se miraron.

-Te escucho…

-Quiero… quiero pedirte disculpas… sé que no has tenido responsabilidad en lo de hoy… creo que me puse nerviosa… me da miedo cuando ocurren cosas inesperadas, sobre todo con Jeremy… tuve miedo de que pasara algo y supongo que las hormonas no ayudan mucho…

-Así es…- le dijo él y sonrió- no quiero que tengas dudas, tú serás le mejor mamá del mundo… y ya lo eres, aunque este niño hermoso nos haya caído casi del cielo… yo confío en ti ciegamente, Kate… y siento no haber llegado… de verdad…- dijo y ella se acercó para besar sus labios.

-Papi…- escucharon la voz del niño que entraba a la cocina- hambre…

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y extendió sus brazos para recibirlo.

Rick lo acomodó en su sillita alta y los tres merendaron en forma tan abundante que luego decidieron no cenar…

* * *

Fue el turno de Rick de contarle un cuento a Jeremy antes de dormir y Kate lo esperó leyendo un rato…

-Se quedó dormido…- dijo en voz baja cuando volvió a la habitación.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y palmeó la cama para que él ocupara su lugar.

-¿No me pegarás si me acerco?- le preguntó él en tono de broma.

-¿Pegarte? ¿por qué lo dices?

-No quiero que te ofendas, pero con toda esa revolución de hormonas, creo que eres capaz de cualquier cosa…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Pues… yo estaba pensando en algo totalmente diferente…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio provocándolo.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó él y se inclinó sobre ella- cuéntame sobre eso…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Bueno… tú sabes… un poco de caricias, de besos… y quizás algo un poco más intenso…

-¿Te dije que te amo?

-No todavía… hoy, quiero decir…- le dijo ella y lo urgió para que se colocara sobre ella.

-Te amo… me haces muy feliz…- le dijo y ella lo tomó del cuello y lo besó húmedamente.

-Yo también… y gracias por soportar mis estados de ánimo…

-Confieso que es difícil- dijo él y cerró los ojos cuando ella pellizcó sus nalgas con ganas- pero tiene sus recompensas…- terminó y ella no le permitió seguir hablando…

* * *

 **Bueno, esto sigue bien, a pesar de las hormonas y también gracias a ellas! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Como vengo diciendo estos días, muchas gracias por todos los mensajes de aliento, seguiré mientras la inspiración continúe y por ahora parece que hay historias para largo... ¿pero para qué negarlo? A veces necesito de sus "mimos" y que me dejen saber cómo voy para sentirme acompañada en este proceso! Gracias por todo!**

 **Capítulo 29**

Kate salió del baño algo mareada y se sentó en la cama. No, en esas condiciones no podía ir a trabajar. Se había despertado con náuseas y luego de un discreto desayuno habían comenzado los vómitos…

Por suerte Rick se estaba haciendo cargo de Jeremy, mientras también intentaba escribir un borrador de su nueva novela…

Kate decidió enviarle un mensaje a Ryan para que se hiciera cargo del trabajo y que la llamara en caso de surgir algo urgente.

Sintió que su estómago se revolvía y se levantó para correr hacia el baño. Odiaba sentirse así, inestable…

Se hizo un buche con enjuague bucal para quitarse el sabor horrible que sentía y se recostó en la penumbra de la habitación, la cama toda revuelta, no por ella sino por el mal dormir de su marido…

Cerró los ojos aunque todo seguía dándole vueltas y trató de descansar…

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta y cuando abrió los ojos vio las cabezas de Rick y Jeremy asomándose con cautela…

-Mami…- dijo Jeremy en voz bajísima y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí…- dijo y el niño corrió hasta el borde de la cama y se quedó allí.

Kate estiró la mano y acarició su carita con ternura…

-Estaba preocupado… los dos lo estábamos...- dijo Rick en tono bajo, a su lado.

-Se me pasará…- dijo Kate y siguió acariciando al niño.

-¿Duele pancita?- le preguntó y Kate asintió.

-Sí… pero se me pasará…

-¿Yo te curo?- dijo y apoyó su manita sobre el vientre de Kate.

-Creo que me estás curando…- dijo Kate con la voz medio quebrada por la emoción.

Jeremy se inclinó y besó su vientre con suavidad.

-¿Vamos amigo?- le dijo Rick tirando de su brazo para intentar que Kate descanse un poco más.

-Yo con mami…- dijo el niño y Kate suspiró.

-¿No te aburrirás?- preguntó Rick.

 _-Domir_ con ella…- insistió el niño y Kate sonrió.

-Déjalo… descansaremos un rato, así tendrás tiempo para escribir en paz…

-Está bien…- dijo Rick viendo que Kate no estaba tan mal como para pedirle que se lo lleve de todas formas.

-Adiós papi…- dijo Jeremy y Kate soltó una risita.

Lo ayudó a subir a la cama y el niño se acomodó a su lado y apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de Kate…

* * *

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió la manita del niño acariciando su brazo, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, como ella solía hacer cuando él no se sentía bien…

Sintió sus ojos húmedos y se dio cuenta de que ese niño era su perdición. No existía amor semejante, contenido en un cuerpo tan pequeño y todo ese amor era para ella… ella que lo había resistido al principio, que le había tenido pánico…

-Te quiero, precioso…- le dijo en voz baja y el niño lanzó una risita.

-Yo también te quiero mami…- le dijo finalmente y luego se quedaron en silencio, descansando, hasta que el niño se quedó totalmente dormido…

Durmieron un buen rato, abrazados y Rick los fue a despertar con el almuerzo…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó a Kate, agachado a su lado, hablando despacio porque el niño seguía algo dormido.

-Estoy mejor… me hizo bien descansar…- asumió ella.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó con cautela.

-Algo liviano, supongo… tengo el estómago pegado de tan vacío… pero tengo miedo de que comer me caiga mal…

-Tienes que comer bocados pequeños y no cargarte demasiado… las náuseas pueden estar en cualquier momento, pero lo importante es no sobrecargarte…

-Bien…- dijo y se acomodó para recibir la bandeja de Rick.

-Hambre…- oyeron decir y sonrieron cuando Jeremy levantó la cabeza al sentir el aroma de la ensalada favorita de su mami.

-Para ti hay omelette de…- dijo y vio que Kate se tapaba la boca, evidenciando una náusea- pero mejor te lo comes en la cocina…

-¿Con papi?- preguntó el niño.

-Sí… con papi…- dijo Rick y lo levantó en sus brazos, guiñándole el ojo a Kate, que le agradeció en silencio el gesto.

* * *

El día pasó con tranquilidad y luego de un par de horas, Kate se duchó y se preparó para hacerse un par de estudios, aprovechando que no había ido a trabajar…

Sin embargo, antes de salir, chequeó con Espo que todo estaba en orden y que no tenía ningún "incendio" que apagar. Pero por suerte sus compañeros mantenían todo como ella esperaba…

Cuando volvió, se encontró con que Rick y Jeremy recién llegaban del parque y la estaban esperando…

-¿Cómo salió todo?- preguntó Rick al verla algo turbada.

-Los estudios salieron bien… salvo en análisis de sangre… se me ocurrió quedarme a esperarlo… me dijeron que en dos horas tendría el resultado… y cuando vi los valores… no podía creerlo… estaban todos mal… o demasiado altos o muy bajos… me puse muy mal… y llamé al doctor…

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Rick con preocupación.

-Me dijo que los valores son normales para una mujer embarazada… que eso cambia precisamente por el embarazo y que la normalidad es para mujeres que no lo están… que todo está bien…

-Menos mal… ¿tú te sientes bien?

-Estoy mejor… me asusté bastante… menos mal que el doctor me atendió y me explicó todo…

-¿Entonces no hay más dudas?

-Todo esto me sonó raro, pero supongo que el médico no tiene por qué mentirme ¿no crees?- dijo tratando de convencerse.

-¿Quieres una segunda opinión?- le preguntó Rick.

-En el laboratorio me aseguraron que era normal… que no me asustara… supongo que tampoco tienen motivo para querer mentirme…

-Tienes razón…- dijo Rick pensativo.

-Pero si tú quieres, si necesitas asegurarte, yo no tengo problemas…

-No es que no confíe… yo tengo un amigo que es médico… quizá podría llamarlo y así nos quedaremos tranquilos…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y le entregó los estudios.

Kate se ocupó de Jeremy, se sentía mucho mejor siempre a esa hora del día y jugaron un buen rato mientras Rick trataba de comunicarse con su amigo médico.

Al rato, Kate lo vio salir de su estudio y alzó la vista para mirarle la cara. Parecía tranquilo…

-Tu médico está en lo cierto, no te engañó, los valores varían según si la mujer está embarazada o no, es tonto que pongan los de control si no sirven, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte… lo único que me aconsejó es que a pesar de las náuseas no dejes de alimentarte ni de tomar líquido… así te irás sintiendo mejor…

-Gracias… realmente me sirvió tener otra opinión…- dijo ella y lo abrazó, sumergiéndose en sus brazos.

-A mí también…- dijo Rick y sintieron que Jeremy se colaba entre ambos y los abrazaba a los dos, a la altura de las piernas.

-Quiero mucho a papi y mami…- dijo y Kate miró a Rick, desbordada de ternura.

-Ven aquí, campeón…- dijo Rick y lo alzó, para que pudiera abrazarlos a ambos, y los tres juntaron sus caras y se besaron.

Kate sintió cosquillas en su corazón, creyó que todo lo que le sucedería sería difícil, sobre todo luego de la aparición del niño en sus vidas, pero las cosas cotidianas que vivía con Jeremy y con Rick la hacían sentirse cada vez más feliz y más confiada en que todo saldría bien y serían una familia increíble…

* * *

 **Esto sigue bien, a pesar de los malestares comunes del embarazo. Espero que les siga gustando, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Rick y Kate entraron a la oficina de la señora Johnson, la directora de la escuela que habían elegido para que Jeremy hiciera su primera etapa y Kate no pudo evitar echar una última mirada al niño, que se iba caminando de la mano de una de las maestras, que lo llevaría a entretenerse un rato para que ellos pudiesen tener la reunión sin interrupciones…

Jeremy se dio vuelta un momento y Kate creyó que gritaría o lloraría por ella, pero simplemente les dedicó un saludo con su pequeña manita y siguió caminando…

-Dios… que grande está…- dijo Kate casi para sí misma y Rick sonrió mientras se sentaban frente al escritorio de la mujer, bastante más cercana a la jubilación que al inicio de su carrera.

-La maestra me ha dicho que ya hicieron la visita a las instalaciones de la escuela…- comenzó.

-Por supuesto… estamos muy satisfechos…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió.

-Y también me ha llegado la información de que no vinieron antes porque estaban arreglando unos papeles…

-Bueno… digamos que Jeremy está con nosotros hace unos meses… tuvo que pasar el trámite de reconocimiento e hicimos el de adopción de mi esposa…

-Entiendo… usted no lo tenía reconocido…

-Honestamente, no sabía de su existencia… y su mamá murió, así que ahora está con nosotros…

-Y se adaptó bien…

-Muy bien…- dijo Kate, queriendo intervenir en la conversación.

-Fue bueno que compartiera estos meses con ustedes que son su familia y también es bueno que hayan decidido traerlo para que se relacione con otros niños…

-Creímos que sería lo mejor…- dijo Kate.

-Bueno, si ya tenemos todos sus datos y no tienen ninguna duda, Jeremy puede venir a integrarse con su grupo cuando lo deseen…

-Muchas gracias, señora Johnson… no fue fácil para nosotros decidirnos… sobre todo porque de repente nos tuvimos que convertir en padres y tomar decisiones importantes y bueno…

-La entiendo, señora Castle… pero quédese tranquila, Jeremy estará contenido aquí, estaremos atentos a su evolución y ustedes tendrán todo nuestro apoyo en estos primeros tiempos…

-Gracias…- dijo Rick y apretó con suavidad la mano de la mujer.

* * *

Cuando salieron, observaron como la directora se dirigía a una pequeña sala y luego, desde la puerta, saludaba con la mano a Jeremy, que le devolvía el saludo y le indicaba hacia donde estaban esperándolo sus padres.

-Mami… papi…- dijo el niño y corrió hacia ellos, que lo recibieron orgullosos.

La directora les hizo una especie de reverencia como forma de saludo y el niño tomó la mano de cada uno para poder caminar entre ambos…

-¿Jugaste mucho?- le preguntó Kate mientras lo acomodaba en su silla y ajustaba su cinturón para que no pudiera moverse demasiado.

-Sí…- contestó el niño contento.

-¿Cómo se llama tu maestra?- intervino Rick.

-Sofía…- dijo el niño.

-Te gustará venir a jugar con ella y con otros amigos…- insistió Rick.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana si quieres…- le dijo Kate con un nudo en la garganta, no era que no estuviese decidida, pero sentía extraño que el niño ya fuera a la escuela.

-Quiero…

-Seguro tendrás muchos amigos y amigas…

-Como en el parque…- dijo el niño.

-Claro… como en el parque… jugarás con otros niños…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

* * *

Volvieron a su casa y Kate aprovechó para irse un rato a la comisaría. Hacía ya una semana que se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor, muy de vez en cuando tenía náuseas y ya se había acostumbrado a las formas de comer para no sentirse mal…

Cuando regresó se perdió en un abrazo tierno con Rick, que estaba terminando de darle un baño a Jeremy…

-¿Estuvo muy pesado?

-No… tranquilo… estamos trabajando en un caso que está por cerrarse… los chicos lo hacen y no me traen problemas…

-Y… ¿cómo está mi pequeñito?- preguntó y deslizó la mano hacia abajo, acariciando su vientre.

-Muy bien… se ha portado bien…- contestó ella y sonrió, besando los labios de él mientras aceptaba sus caricias tiernas.

-¡Papi!- escucharon y se separaron sonrientes.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntó Rick totalmente sin ganas de soltar a su esposa.

 _-Teminé_ …- dijo el niño y ella sonrió y besó sus labios una vez más antes de dejarlo ir.

Kate aprovechó para cambiarse y ponerse cómoda y luego se fue a esperar a Jeremy a su habitación para ayudarlo a cambiarse. Hoy le tocaba el turno a Rick de cocinar, y ella se sentía agradecida porque a veces, a pesar de que se sentía mucho mejor, sentía algo de asco al preparar la comida…

Jeremy se le prendió del cuello cuando la vio y escondió su naricita en el cuello de ella, como si no quisiese moverse de allí y Rick miró a Kate con ternura…

-Te quiero mami…- le dijo y Kate sonrió.

-Yo también, mi príncipe…- le dijo y lo ayudó a terminar de cambiarse.

Comieron los tres juntos y decidieron que el niño se acostaría temprano para poder levantarse bien al día siguiente, para comenzar la escuela…

Jeremy parecía contento, aunque no se daba tanta cuenta de lo que ocurría. Kate se acurrucó con él en la cama y le contó uno de sus cuentos favoritos para que se durmiera y luego de un rato, se quedó dormido…

Rick tipeaba en su laptop cuando ella volvió y se acostó a su lado. Suspiró con alegría y él sonrió, dejando de lado lo que escribía para poder prestarle atención…

-¿Se quedó dormido?

-Casi me quedo dormida yo…- dijo Kate y él acarició su cara.

-Me hubieses pedido, podría haberlo hecho yo…

-No… está bien… no me quejo…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, mirando el techo, pensativa.

-¿Qué?

-Toda la vida he fantaseado sobre lo que significa realmente ser feliz…

-A todos nos pasa…

-Y ¿sabes que descubrí?- le dijo con una sonrisa...

-¿Qué?- preguntó él con interés.

-Que la felicidad es esto… todos estos momentos que compartimos, nosotros, con Jeremy, con nuestro bebé que vendrá en un tiempo…

-Tienes razón… además, uno se imagina la felicidad como un estado permanente, pleno… y eso es una fantasía… y está bien que lo sea porque sería demasiado difícil de consegir… y yo también pienso que soy feliz contigo, con los niños…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y lo atrajo hacia ella para besar sus labios.

-¿Te harás el ultrasonido y la ecografía mañana?

-Sí…

-Iré contigo…

-Perfecto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Quieres saber el sexo de nuestro bebé?

-No lo sé…-dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

-Kate…- intentó Rick algo incómodo y desilusionado.

-Por supuesto que quiero- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada feliz.

* * *

 **Todo sigue acomodándose y eso les da felicidad. Esperemos que sigan así, no lo digo porque planee complicarlo, sino porque la felicidad dura pequeños ratos... nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Rick se removió orgulloso en su asiento y apretó la mano de Kate, que lloraba sin poder evitarlo mientras ambos observaban la pantalla en blanco y negro y veían a su bebé moverse suavemente…

-Parece estar bien…- dijo Rick al médico que los atendía.

-Todo está muy bien…- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y les dejó escuchar su corazón y el sonido que indicaba que se estaba alimentando correctamente…

-¿Podremos saber su sexo?

-Lo siento, aún no… la próxima ecografía quizá puedan…- dijo el hombre y Kate vio a Rick hacer un gesto de desilusión.

-Yo creo que está bien que mantengamos el misterio un tiempo más…- dijo Kate tratando de calmarse, se sentía tonta al no poder controlar su llanto.

-Me contenta saber que todo está bien…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

-Lo está… quédense tranquilos…

* * *

Rick entrelazó los dedos con su mujer cuando salieron de la clínica y caminaron juntos sin decir nada…

-Tenía muchas ilusiones con saberlo…- dijo Rick y ella se detuvo en seco y Rick vio que volvía a llorar.

-Ya basta, Castle…- le dijo en tono serio, otra vez con una catarata de lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No sé que demonios me pasa pero no estás ayudando…- dijo y se soltó de él para seguir caminando.

-Kate…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella sin poder parar de llorar.

-Espera…- le dijo y la detuvo, atrapándola en sus brazos y ella se dejó llevar y lloró un buen rato, en silencio- todo estará bien, ya lo verás…

-No sé que me pasa, Rick… tengo miedo… todo el miedo junto ahora… ¿y si todo sale mal?

-No será así… es normal que tengas miedo y las hormonas no ayudan… pero todo saldrá bien… tienes que pensar así… aunque haya momentos como este que te hacen trastabillar…

-¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar? Desde que nos mostraron al bebé no puedo dejar de hacerlo…

-Emoción, hormonas… un poco de todo… ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

-¿Otra vez?

-Ustedes son dos… yo seré el que engorde sin sentido aquí…- dijo y ella sonrió levemente- ¿acaso no tienes hambre?

-Un poco…- dijo ella y él la abrazó para caminar hacia el Starbucks más cercano, a sólo unas calles de allí…

* * *

Rick la miró engullir su pan saborizado de cuatro quesos casi sin respirar un rato después y pestañeó porque no terminaba de creérselo…

-Creí que no estabas tan hambrienta…- le dijo y miró el suyo a medio comer y pensó en apurarse, porque corría el riesgo de no poder saborearlo.

-No lo estoy… o… no lo estaba… estas cosas me estimulan el apetito…- dijo mientras terminaba de masticar y él sonrió.

-Pues… sí que lo hacen…- dijo y tomó un trago de su latte.

Salieron caminando despacio, Rick tenía la impresión de que ella le diría que no se sentía bien, pero llegaron a la comisaría y ella se sentó en su sillón y le pidió que le trajera un vaso de agua…

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó cuando la vio acomodar las piernas arriba del escritorio.

-Estoy bien… pero me duelen un poco las piernas, supongo que tendré algo de acumulación de líquidos, me recomendó el médico que las tenga en alto un momento luego de caminar un rato…

-Bien… eres obediente…

-¿Qué te parece? Yo quiero que todo salga perfecto…

-Así será… yo sé que hay momentos en los que te parecerá que tiens miedo, pero todo saldrá bien… es imposible evitar esos sentimientos, sería raro que no los tuvieses…

-Lo sé…- dijo y secó unas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

-¿Otra vez?

-Estoy algo emocionada…- dijo y buscó un pañuelo de papel para limpiarse- Dios… menos mal que decidí no maquillarme los ojos hoy… tendría que haber sido pintura a prueba de agua…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Estás sensible y eso me encanta… mientras no sufras, por supuesto…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar sus labios- me iré a ver al enano… en un rato sale de la escuela…

-Dale muchos besos de mi parte… trataré de no llegar tan tarde, así podré estar un rato más con él…

Rick caminó hacia la puerta y luego se giró para mirarla, pensativo…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella observándolo.

-Eres una madre increíble…- le dijo con emoción y ella sintió que otra vez los ojos se le humedecían.

-Gracias…- dijo solamente y levantó la mano, indicándole que era mejor que se fuera para evitar que ella siguiera llorando.

Se acomodó en su sillón y vio unos informes que Espo le había dejado para leer. Trató de distraerse y en un rato estaba absorta leyendo, haciendo su trabajo…

* * *

Rick pasó a buscar al niño a la escuela y lo vio serio cuando la maestra besó su mejilla con ternura y se lo entregó…

-Hey… amigo… ¿jugaste mucho hoy?- le preguntó y el niño achicó los ojos en un gesto que increíblemente le hizo acordar a Kate.

-Niño malo…- dijo y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Rick.

Rick sintió una mezcla de ternura con comprensión, seguramente Jeremy había tenido alguna pelea con un compañero… y estaba enojado… y era adorable, pero él pretendía tomarse las cosas con seriedad, para poder ayudarlo…

-¿Qué pasó?- le dijo cuando se sentaron en un banco del parque que estaba frente a la escuela…

 _-Valetino_ … no quiere jugar conmigo…

-¿Valentino? Es un amigo de la clase…

-Amigo no… no quiere jugar conmigo…

-Bueno, quizá es porque no se conocen bien…

-Yo le dije que era Jeremy…- dijo con insistencia y Rick se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

-Entiendo…- le dijo con voz calmada- a veces pasa cuando un niño nuevo llega, que algunos no lo conocen y no quieren jugar al principio… pero lo harán pronto…

-Él también es nuevo… Sofía dijo que llegó hace unos días…

-¿Sí? Bueno, se está adaptando…- dijo Rick y se preguntó si Jeremy lo había entendido

-Es de otro lugar…

-¿Otro país?

-Sí… su mamá sale en películas…

-¿En serio?- dijo Rick con ánimo para dedicarse a la prensa de espectáculos.

-¿Tú saliste en películas, papi?

-No…

-¿Y mami?

-No…

-Pero es muy linda…

-Lo es…- dijo y sonrió cómplice.

-¿Por qué no salieron en películas?

-Pues… porque no somos actores… los actores salen en películas…

-¿Y ustedes qué son?

-Yo soy escritor… escribo libros…

-¿Los libros que tienes en casa?

-Algunos de esos…

-Ah… ¿y mami?

-Mami es como una super heroína… es policía…

-¿De las cuidan a la gente de los malos?

-Exacto…

-Eso es mejor que salir en películas ¿no?

-Mucho mejor…- dijo Rick y lo atrapó en sus brazos, sentía que el niño había crecido muchísimo esos meses y estaba satisfecho con el trabajo que estaba logrando hacer con él… y por supuesto, sabía que no podría haber hecho nada sin la ayuda de Kate…

Se encaminaron hacia su casa y Rick sintió una agradable sensación de cotidianeidad cuando comenzó a prepararle su almuerzo a Jeremy…

* * *

Kate no llegó tan tarde y pudo jugar un buen rato con el niño. Rick se sintió satisfecho de que ya se le hubiese pasado un poco ese rapto de llanto que había tenido a la mañana, sabía que se trataba de los cambios y las hormonas pero había situaciones que no sabía cómo manejar y por suerte todo se iba recomponiendo…

Cuando ella se reunió con él en la cama, Jeremy recién se dormía. Kate suspiró y sintió las manos de él acariciándola en el vientre…

-¿Estás mejor?

-Mucho mejor…- dijo Kate y cerró los ojos, sonriendo y dejándose llevar por sus caricias…

* * *

 **Bueno, muchos cambios, pero todos positivos, espero que les siga gustando la historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Jeremy suspiró con alivio y se acomodó en los brazos de su madre cuando Rick lo depositó allí, en la cama entre ellos. El niño se había despertado y los había llamado, probablemente porque había tenido un mal sueño y todavía faltaba un buen rato para levantarse…

Kate lo recibió en sus brazos, en estado de semi conciencia y Rick no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo rápido que se disponían a seguir durmiendo, aunque él no se quedara atrás en eso…

Un buen rato después, Kate abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su marido, que llevaba una bandeja para que ella y el niño pudieran desayunar…

-Hey… precioso…- le dijo acariciando su carita para hacer que se despertara.

-Mami…- dijo el pequeño en voz muy baja, como si estuviese aún soñando.

-Es hora de levantarse… tienes que ir a la escuela…- le dijo Kate con ternura cuando vio que el niño abría los ojos con gran trabajo.

-Buenos días, campeón…- dijo Rick y le extendió su leche, que el niño tomó rápidamente y se puso a disfrutar.

Se tomaron su tiempo para desayunar y luego Kate se perdió en el baño, tomando una ducha mientras Rick se hacía cargo del niño y lo vestía para llevarlo a la escuela…

Kate los acercó en su auto pero Rick le prometió que volvería caminando, no era tan lejos y así la liberó de poder irse más temprano y llevándose el auto…

* * *

Jeremy tomó a su papá de la mano y saludó a dos o tres niños que eran sus compañeros y llegaban junto con él… Rick no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio lanzar una risita nerviosa al encontrarse con una niñita con adorables bucles que venía de la mano de su abuela…

Y de repente se detuvo en seco y él tuvo que hacerlo también y se dio cuenta de la razón…

De un lujoso auto deportivo, Rick vio bajar a un niño de cabello castaño y bastante crespo y luego vio aparecer las piernas de una mujer, con tacos altísimos…

Rick la reconoció de inmediato, cuando la vio terminar de bajar de su auto, no recordaba su nombre, pero la había visto en algunas producciones nacionales… y sabía que era italiana… debía ser la madre del niño, la actriz…

Tragó saliva, sería complicado tratar de que su hijo y el niño de esa mujer entablaran una amistad si él tenía que intervenir…

Llegaron casi juntos a la puerta de la escuela y Valentino miró con fastidio a Jeremy cuando se acercó, algo incómodo a él, para poder entrar caminando a su lado.

-Addio, Valentino…- le dijo la madre dramatizando un poco su acento italiano mientras se quitaba sus anteojos de sol y lo saludaba. Valentino se giró para mirarla y alzó su mano también- vendrá a buscarte Mónica, yo tengo que estar en el set…- le dijo como si lo estuviese compartiendo con quien quisiera oírla y Rick deslizó una pequeña sonrisa cuando Jeremy se volvió para besar su mejilla a modo de despedida.

La mujer reparó en el intercambio y les dirigió una sonrisa cuando el niño salió corriendo para entrar a la escuela…

-Soy Francesca, la mamá de Valentino…- le dijo y extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

-Richard… el papá de Jeremy…- dijo estrechando su mano.

-Jeremy… bonito nombre… ¿te conozco de algún lado?- le preguntó y Rick sintió que se sonrojaba, la mujer era bastante impactante y belleza no le faltaba, pero se le hacía demasiado arrogante a simple vista.

-Es posible… si te gusta la lectura de novelas de misterios…

-Tengo poco tiempo para eso… pero sí, ahora te reconocí, eres Richard Castle…

-Así es…

-Tu hijo es el compañero nuevo…

-Así es…

-El mío también comenzó hace poco… le cuesta adaptarse… quizá quieras traer al tuyo a mi casa uno de estos días…

-Supongo que debes estar ocupada, no quisiéramos molestar…

-Si yo no estuviese, estará Mónica, mi asistente…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… supongo que no habrá problemas- le dijo Rick y la saludó con la mano, tratando de alejarse, toda la situación se había tornado bizarra.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, Rick se sentó a escribir pero al notar que no podía concentrarse, no pudo evitar que su curiosidad lo hiciese buscar información de la mujer… Francesca Di Piero… 32 años, italiana, vive en New York con su hijo Valentino, recientemente divorciada…

Farándula… lo único que le faltaba a él era mezclarse con ellos… aunque él hubiese pertenecido a ese grupo durante años, pero ya estaba retirado, retirado y feliz… casado con la mujer que amaba, que nada tenía que ver con ese mundo…

Sacudió la cabeza, no forzaría a Jeremy a relacionarse con ese niño antipático… el pobre había hecho lo posible por llamar su atención y no había conseguido más que alguna mirada de fastidio…

Además, si Kate veía que él se acercaba, por el motivo que fuera a una mujer así, con tanto bullicio hormonal, solo le traería problemas, aunque él no tuviese intención de buscárselos…

Luego de una mañana bastante productiva de trabajo, Rick se encaminó para buscar a Jeremy a la escuela y siguió con curiosidad el intercambio entre Valentino y la asistente que había enviado su madre… la mujer, que era bastante más joven que la actriz y que parecía mucho más cariñosa con el niño…

Rick sacudió la cabeza, seguramente esa mujer pasaba más tiempo con el niño que su propia madre, él conocía muy bien todo eso… Meredith se había desentendido de Alexis desde muy pequeña, aunque por suerte él estaba allí para ella…

Jeremy salió de mejor humor de la escuela… Rick lo dejó hablar y le contó sobre la niñita, Sasha, esa que él había descubierto que le había sacado una sonrisa a su hijo esa misma mañana…

-Es una niña muy bonita, Sasha…- le dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

-Sí… lo es…- dijo el niño- y es mi amiga…

-Qué suerte… me alegra que tengas amigos… y amigas…

-Tory, Sasha, Micky y ese niño de cabello rojo… no me acuerdo cómo se llama…

-Son muchos amigos…

-Valentino no…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No te preocupes… uno puede llevarse bien con todos o sólo con algunos… pero eso no significa que no tiene amigos…

-¿La mamá de Valentino era esa señora que estaba con él hoy?

-La que lo llevó a la escuela…

-No es tan linda como él dice…

-Bueno, él la ve linda porque es su mamá, porque la quiere mucho…

-Como yo a mami…

-Exacto…

-Pero mami es linda…

-Muy linda…

-No porque la queremos…

-No… yo estoy enamorado de ella…- dijo Rick y le sonrió.

-Yo también…- dijo el niño y asintió.

* * *

Kate regresó relativamente temprano y de muy buen humor. El niño le contó sobre sus nuevas amistades y Rick quiso hacerle señas para que no ahondara en la conversación cuando le preguntó sobre el niñito que no había querido jugar con él el día anterior…

-Valentino no es mi amigo…- dijo Jeremy con una mezcla de tristeza y fastidio.

-Pero Jeremy ha hecho un montón de amigos… y además, su mamá me ha dicho que algún día lo invitaría a su casa para jugar…- dijo Rick y el niño abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿A mí?- preguntó contento, sorprendido.

-Bueno… sí… pero no creí que estuvieras con ganas de ir… quizá podríamos invitar a Sasha o a algún amigo aquí…- le dijo con calma.

Cuando se quedaron solos porque Jeremy se quedó mirando televisión en la otra sala, Kate lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta Valentino?

-¿La verdad? Mucho no… es uno de esos niños engreídos…

-¿Lo conoces?

-Lo vi hoy… con su mamá… prácticamente gritando que no podría ir a buscarlo porque tenía que filmar una película… de tal palo…

-¿Es actriz? ¿la conozco?

-No lo sé… es italiana… Francesca…

-¿Francesca di Piero?- dijo y abrió la boca.

-¿La conoces?

-La ví en algunas películas, ¿tú no?

-Sí, bueno… no sabía ni su nombre… me enteré cuando se presentó…

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó Kate con curiosidad.

-Como el hijo, quiere parecer simpática pero se ve arrogante…

-¿Te invitó a su casa?

-Invitó a Jeremy a jugar con su hijo…

-Bueno… sí… ¿irás?

-No lo sé… el niño no parece muy amigable, creo que Jeremy tiene opciones mejores para relacionarse…

-Entiendo…- dijo y lo vio sacar el móvil de su bolsillo- número privado… lo dejaré sonar… ¿te preparo un café?

-Mejor un té…- dijo ella y observó cómo se cortaba la comunicación- te dejaron un mensaje en el contestador…

-¿Me harías el favor de escucharlo? Podría ser de la editorial…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y tecleó para oír el mensaje…

" _Richard, espero que no te moleste que haya conseguido tu número… soy Francesca, nos conocimos hoy, realmente me resultaste alguien muy interesante, volveré a llamarte así podremos arreglar para que traigas a tu hijo a casa. Nos vemos"_

Kate sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Sintió también que su cuerpo reaccionaba casi dolorosamente a sus celos, porque que estaba celosa era claro para ella… ¿desde cuándo tenía que soportar que su marido le resultara interesante a una actriz de cine?

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Rick con inocencia y Kate le arrojó el móvil al sofá.

-Averígualo tú mismo…- le dijo y se encerró en su habitación, sabía que tenían que hablar, que probablemente fuera un malentendido, pero ella conocía a Rick y sabía que con esa sonrisa y esa forma de actuar, muchas mujeres podrían sentirse atraídas y eso no le gustaba nada… y menos ahora, que ella empezaba a sentirse pesada y fea…

* * *

 **Bueno, veremos como hace Rick para salir de esta, parece claro que no tiene nada que ver, pero los celos son comprensibles, así que tendrá que converncer a Kate de que todo es un malentendido... nos vemos en el próximo! Espero que comprendan que no todo puede ser perfecto, que estas cosas pueden pasar y solucionarse también! Gracias por leer!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Rick cerró los ojos con resignación cuando terminó de oír el mensaje. Realmente no quería ni necesitaba esa clase de problemas con Kate… y lo peor de todo era que él se lo había visto venir…

Sabía que no podía culpar a Kate por ponerse así, y también sabía que Kate no desconfiaba de él, pero toda la situación era rara y él sólo quería hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas…

Sin embargo, supo que tenía que dejarla tranquila si quería conseguir que se calmara. Las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos con ella y en ese momento, Rick rezaba para que ella no tuviese su reglamentaria a mano…

Se quedó un rato acompañando a Jeremy que miraba una película y luego, mientras el niño se daba un baño, Rick aprovechó para preparar algo sencillo de comer…

Kate seguía sin aparecer y Rick intuyó que estaría durmiendo, no creía que hubiese mejor medicina para su estado que descansar y tratar de relajarse…

* * *

Entró a la habitación que estaba en penumbras y encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Kate se movió con pasividad y Rick se quedó observándola…

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó en tono neutro ella cuando abrió los ojos.

-Casi las 8… ¿vienes a comer?

-No tengo hambre- dijo y él notó que seguía molesta.

-Kate…

-Sé lo que hago… si como algo me caerá mal…- afirmó ella frotándose los ojos.

-Escucha…

-No… no quiero escuchar… deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso…- le dijo enojada.

-¿Cuidadoso?- Rick no entendía a qué se refería.

-No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad? Sonriendo, siendo amable con la gente… siempre alguien se confunde…

-No es mi culpa… ser así es parte de mi carácter… pensé que te gustaba…

-No cuando la que se confunde es una actriz de cine recientemente divorciada que seguramente está a la pesca de alguien simpático y amable…

-¿Qué importa lo que le pase a ella? A ti tiene que importarte lo que me pasa a mí… ¿no crees?

-No lo sé…- dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Escucha, Kate… yo entiendo que no te sientes bien… que la revolución hormonal hace que te sientas rara, insegura, pero en mí nada cambió… yo te sigo eligiendo, como mujer y como madre de mis hijos…

-Pero te haces el simpático con otras mujeres…- dijo sin mirarlo.

-No seguiré discutiendo, tú sabes como son las cosas, ahora…- dijo e hizo una pausa dramática- si quieres seguir sufriendo, sólo por sufrir, entonces adelante…- dijo y se fue, dejándola sola y enojada.

Jeremy le preguntó por Kate cuando comían y él le dijo que mami estaba cansada y que se había quedado dormida porque había trabajado mucho, el niño entendió y pidió ir a verla para darle un beso antes de dormir…

* * *

Ambos golpearon la puerta, Jeremy ya listo para irse a la cama, con su pijama de autitos y Kate lo tomó en sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello, adoraba el aroma de su shampoo…

Rick no le dijo nada y ella lo miró salir con el niño en brazos, sin decir palabra…

Lo dejó en su cuna y le contó un cuento hasta que el niño se durmió.

Volvió a la habitación y ella estaba recostada pero despierta, la luz seguía encendida y Rick buscó ropa interior para poder cambiarse luego de darse una ducha…

Sin decir nada se perdió en el baño y la dejó allí, observando todo…

Kate sabía que lo que ocurría tenía que ver con su estado, su ánimo y en último lugar, un poco con el carácter de Rick, pero tenía en claro que él no era responsable de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre todo su mal humor…

Lo vio salir del baño con el cabello húmedo y en bóxers. Trató de mirar hacia otro lado para no tentarse y enviarle señales que no quería enviarle.

-¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir al living?- le preguntó en tono neutro y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que me entiendas…- le dijo ella en voz baja.

-Intento hacerlo… pero tú no lo haces conmigo… no te das cuenta del lugar complicado en el que estoy… me conoces de sobra, Kate… sabes que no pondría en peligro lo nuestro por una tontería… no he sido un santo, pero todo lo que hice, lo hice estando solo, sin una relación… ahora la tengo, tengo una familia y no lo voy a desechar por hacerme el simpático, como tú dices, con una actriz, ¿entiendes?- dijo y Kate asintió con la cabeza.

Rick se metió debajo de las sábanas con ella y Kate se sorprendió de que se colocara sobre ella, su cuerpo cubriéndola y su deseo, que ella no había notado, bastante notable ahora…

-¿Entiendes, Kate?- le volvió a preguntar él y ella asintió.

-Me siento horrible, fea… y esa mujer…- protestó Kate, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

-Esa mujer no me interesa, sólo me interesas tú…- repitió él y Kate lo vio maniobrar para quitarse el bóxer- ¿está claro?

-Sí…- dijo ella y entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos acariciándola por debajo de su pijama, buscando su piel primero, luego su zona más sensible para poder estimularla.

-Aunque te sientas fea, horrible… como tú dices… para mí eres la más linda… eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo y la escuchó jadear cuando le quitó la parte de debajo de su pijama.

-Rick…- dijo ella en tono tan sexy que se sorprendió, incluso ella.

-Pero si no estás de humor…- le dijo mientras jugaba, rozándola a propósito.

-No me gusta sentirme así… yo soy mucho más segura… estoy más segura de nosotros… pero…

-Pero se juntó todo, lo entiendo…- le dijo él, sin interrumpir su tarea de estimulación.

-¿Irás a su casa?

-No quiero hablar de eso… no me importa…

-Rick…

-En serio, Kate… ya basta… - le dijo y ella inspiró hondo y gimió cuando lo sintió parte suya, no violentamente, sino en forma decidida.

Kate sintió los labios de él acariciando su cuello mientras sus manos se deshacían de los botones de la parte superior de su pijama…

Rick besó toda su piel mientras se movía, en busca del placer propio y también el de ella…

Kate movió sus caderas y acomodó sus piernas alrededor de él para mejorar el ángulo y él lanzó un gemido ronco, sintiendo que se excitaba cada vez más…

Rick fue el primero en llegar al clímax y siguió moviéndose hasta que la escuchó tensarse a ella, su respiración agitada, sus ojos oscuros, sus músculos masajeándolo en pequeños espasmos…

Luego de varios minutos en esa posición, se recuperaron un poco y Rick la abrazó con ternura…

-Si todos los ataques de celos terminarán así, te juro que no me molestaría…- le dijo él y ella golpeó su brazo, cariñosamente.

-Mejor no…- dijo y alzó la ceja con fastidio.

-Mejor no…- asintió él y ella se incorporó para mirarlo.

-¿De verdad me ves así? Así como dices…

-¿Por qué te mentiría? Además de la belleza propia, que es solo tuya y de la que también me enamoré… ahora llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre y eso me llena de ternura, de orgullo, de emoción y también colabora para que te vea cada día más hermosa…

Kate asintió y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas…

El silencio se instaló cómodo entre ambos luego de que compartieran un suave y tierno beso…

-Creo que será yo quien acompañe a Jeremy a la casa de Valentino…- dijo Kate y él sonrió.

* * *

 **Bueno, por ahora parece que quedó claro todo y las cosas mejoran, veremos si Kate es quien acompaña a Jeremy a la casa de Valentino o lo hace Rick. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Jeremy se tapó los ojos con ambas manos cuando vio a sus papás besándose dulcemente antes de despedirse…

Kate lanzó una carcajada divertida y besó la punta de su naricita.

-Pórtense bien… ¿estamos?- les dijo a ambos en la puerta de la escuela.

-Prometido…- dijo Rick alzando la mano y divertido al ver que Jeremy lo imitaba.

-Sí, mami…- dijo el niño y se bajaron.

Jeremy tomó la mano de Rick para caminar por la acera, les quedaban unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta y Rick adoraba que el niño se pegara a él, todavía reticente de ir saludando a sus amigos y compañeros, había ido solamente durante una semana… todavía no se sentía tan confiado…

Kate, que se había quedado observándolos, sonrió y arrancó el auto, pensando en cuál sería el camino más conveniente, dado el tránsito de la mañana, para llegar a su trabajo cuanto antes…

-Hey, guapo…- escuchó Rick y se dio vuelta, algo sobresaltado y nervioso, había reconocido la voz de Francesca.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo tratando de sonreír aunque todo lo que le salió fue una mueca.

-Lo siento, ¿te asusté?- le dijo y apoyó su mano en el brazo de él.

-No, no… supongo que estaba distraído…- dijo y vio como Valentino le sonreía levemente a Jeremy.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusta la idea de traer a tu hijo a jugar con Valentino? No me contestaste el mensaje del otro día…

-Pues… disculpa, se me pasó y sí… tendríamos que hablar de cuándo sería… a veces estoy complicado…

-Creí que tu trabajo era más sedentario que el mío…

-Apuesto a que sí… pero no es que solamente me dedique a escribir…- quiso salir del paso Rick y ella sonrió.

-Tendrás que contarme sobre eso… ¿hoy te parece?

-Lo intentaré…

-Te espero…- le dijo y Rick la miró con horror cuando ella se inclinó y besó su mejilla casi sin tocarlo.

Rick suspiró con algo de alivio cuando la vio irse y al girar se encontró con Jeremy y Valentino que caminaban casi pegados, mirando hacia el frente…

-Nos vemos más tarde campeón…- dijo Rick y Jeremy se giró y alzó su manita para saludarlo.

Rick se quedó largo rato allí, mirando la nada incluso luego de que los niños se perdieran de vista…

Sintió una rara sensación de estar en falta, las otras veces no le había sucedido, si bien había comprendido perfectamente las intenciones de Francesca. Pero ahora, sabiendo sobre la reacción de Kate, simplemente tendría que haber dicho algo para que la actriz no siguiera confundiéndose… y no lo había hecho…

Detuvo un taxi que pasaba solitario por la calle y se subió.

-A la comisaría doce...- le indicó al conductor.

* * *

Kate sonrió sorprendida cuando lo vio entrar en su oficina sin anunciarse…

-Hey… ¿tan pronto me echaste de menos?- le preguntó.

-¿No me crees capaz?- le preguntó él mientras se inclinaba para besar sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa Castle?- dijo ella, poniéndose un poco más seria.

-¿Pasar? Nada…- dijo y negó con la cabeza ante su estupidez- tenía que decirle… tenía que contarle TODO…

-Rick…

-Me encontré otra vez con esa mujer en la puerta de la escuela…

-Francesca…- dijo y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Kate… me invitó a su casa esta tarde… de verdad… no supe qué decirle…

-¿Irás?

-No quiero… me siento incómodo… le intereso y no lo disimula…

-Pero tú le dijiste que eres casado…- dijo y se quedó mirándolo, esperando su respuesta afirmativa- ¿se lo dijiste? ¡Castle!

-No… no se dio… quiero decir… supongo que ella asume que estoy separado o algo así…

-Quizá no le importa…- dijo y arrugó la nariz.

-Lo cierto es que estoy incómodo, me siento un tonto porque no me sale decir nada…

-Tampoco es tan difícil… ¿quieres venir a mi casa, guapo?- dijo imitando su voz y Rick tragó saliva, sabiendo que Francesca lo había llamado así también- no, señora… porque soy un hombre casado…- dijo con voz gruesa, imitándolo a él- es todo…- terminó con fastidio.

-Bueno… no me salió decirlo… lo siento… estoy aquí para contártelo y pedirte ayuda…

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿llamarla y hacerle una escena?

-No… no…- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- dijo y sonrió pensativa- entonces creo que iré yo esta tarde… a ver qué me dice…

Rick volvió a tragar saliva con incomodidad, no sabía si era mejor la solución que había pensado Kate o el hecho de tener que enfrentarse él mismo con la actriz y superar los escollos de sus avances…

Se quedó un rato con ella, tratando de ayudarla con un caso y luego pasaron juntos a buscar a Jeremy.

Rick le mostró a la asistente de Francesca, que abrazó a Valentino en cuanto el niño salió corriendo, buscándola…

-Es triste que ese niño tenga más relación con la asistente de su madre que con ella…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza y no pudo pensar mucho más porque Jeremy corrió hacia ella, que lo levantó contenta y lo llenó de besos…

-Mami…- dijo en niño y escondió su cara en el cuello de Kate, cariñoso.

-Hey, príncipe… ¿has jugado mucho hoy?

-Mucho… muchísimo…- dijo contento Jeremy.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la casa de Valentino a jugar más tarde?- le preguntó Kate.

-¿Puedo?

-¿Jugaron juntos hoy?

-Un poco… pero aún no es mi amigo… él me lo dijo…- dijo el niño con carita algo triste y Kate se mordió el labio, pensando en quien se creía el pequeño italiano para tratar así a su hijo.

-Ya lo serán, no te preocupes…

Llegaron a la casa y almorzaron los tres juntos. Rick recibió un mensaje de texto de Francesca con su dirección y pidiéndole que le confirme su asistencia ese día…

Kate resolvió que iría ella sola con el niño, para no forzar malos momentos y luego de cambiar a Jeremy y elegir un par de juguetes que él quería compartir con Valentino en su casa, compraron unos dulces y chocolates y se dirigieron a la casa…

* * *

Valentino fue quien abrió la puerta de su casa, algo ansioso y sonrió a Jeremy, parecía que en su propia casa, el niño tenía otra actitud y Kate se sintió un poco más tranquila…

Kate reconoció a la asistente de Francesca que la hizo pasar a una amplia sala, decorada con bastante opulencia. La casa era enorme, bien a la medida de las estrellas de cine…

Valentino tomó de la mano a Jeremy y lo llevó a su cuarto de juegos, Kate se paseó por la sala mirando los detalles y cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella, giró para mirar a su anfitriona…

Francesca no dijo nada pero el gesto de asombro lo reflejó todo. Kate sintió que había ganado la primera batalla, pero todavía faltaban varias…

-Disculpa… pensé que vendría Rick…- dijo la actriz con ánimo algo desinflado, lucía un vestido que nada tenía que ver con la hora del día en la que estaban y unos tacos incluso demasiado altos para Kate.

-Bueno… tuvo unas complicaciones y creímos que lo importante era que Jeremy y Valentino se encontraran… ¿verdad? Soy Kate…- dijo y extendió la mano con seguridad- la mamá de Jeremy y... la esposa de Rick.

-Ah… encantada…- dijo con un gesto tan fingido que Kate quiso tomarle una fotografía…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que Kate puso en su lugar a la actriz, pero todavía falta un poco, veremos como sale y como reacciona Francesca! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Kate se acomodó en el confortable sillón de cuero de la casa de Francesca mientras disfrutaba de su té con esencia de vainilla…

-¿A qué te dedicas?- le preguntó la actriz, tratando de ser amable y ya habiendo superado el escollo del asombro.

-Soy policía…

-Hmm… suena peligroso… interpreté a una mujer policía una vez… difícil…

-Un reto diario… bueno… ahora con mayor responsabilidad… mientras fui detective sentía que estaba en peligro casi constante… ahora es más relajado… soy Capitana…

-Entiendo…- dijo la mujer con un marcado acento.

-Siempre ha sido mi vocación… ser policía…

-Claro… entonces así fue como conociste a Rick…

-Algo así… sí… comenzamos trabajando juntos porque él escribía sobre un personaje inspirado en mí… y… nació el amor…- dijo y sonrió.

-Nikki Heat… ¿tú eres Nikki Heat?

-Me gusta pensar que Nikki es una versión de mí… - dijo Kate más para sí misma.

-He leído toda la saga… si yo fueses tú me encantaría pensar que soy igual al personaje…

-Creo que somos bastante parecidas… pero a mí me tomó más tiempo aflojar ante la seducción de mi marido…

-¿Cómo hiciste?- dijo la mujer casi sin pensar.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Kate queriendo sacar su arma y terminar con todo.

-Quiero decir… a mí me hubiese enamorado alguien que me elije entre tantas mujeres para basar un personaje en mí…

-Entre nosotras…- dijo Kate y bajó la voz, como si hubiese alguien más que pudiera escucharlas- me enamoré desde el primer momento, pero él era un mujeriego…

-¿Alguno no lo es?

-Bueno… digamos que a él le tomó años demostrarme que estaba realmente dispuesto a estar conmigo para siempre…

-Para siempre…- dijo y suspiró la italiana- eso creí yo y…

-Lamento lo de tu separación… lo… lo escuché por ahí…

-Es difícil estar sola…

-A veces es mejor… me refiero a que uno necesita su espacio de tanto en tanto…

-¿Te pasa eso?- le preguntó Francesca.

-Me pasaba… ahora que estoy con Rick las cosas son muy distintas…

Jeremy y Valentino irrumpieron con las manos sucias de pintura y les entregaron a ambas unos dibujos que habían pintado para ellas…

-Hermoso, _caro mío_ …- dijo Francesca a su hijo y el niño sonrió con aires de superioridad.

-¿Te gustó mami?- preguntó Jeremy.

-Sí… es precioso, amor…- le dijo Kate y sonrió con ternura, besó su frente y Jeremy la abrazó.

-¿Por qué no le piden a Mary, la cocinera que les prepare la merienda?- dijo Francesca y los niños salieron corriendo.

-Intenten lavarse las manos antes…- agregó Kate cuando casi desaparecían.

-No te preocupes, Mary se encargará…- dijo Francesca con algo de desinterés.

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y deseó que no se le notara el fastidio.

-Es hermoso tu niño… se parece a Rick… pero supongo que también tiene cosas tuyas…

-Lo veo difícil…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Jeremy no es mi hijo de sangre… lo adopté, pero es hijo de Rick y una… pareja que tuvo antes de estar juntos…

-No sabía… disculpa…- dijo la mujer y Kate se sintió algo incómoda.

-No tenías por qué saberlo… y no me avergüenza… nos enteramos hace unos meses y la verdad es que para él soy su mamá…

-¿Y qué pasó con su verdadera madre?

-Murió… allí fue cuando nos enteramos…

-Trágico…

-Mucho… pero la peor parte ya pasó…

-Y yo que me imaginé a tu marido como una persona interesante…

-Lo es… es muy interesante…

-Toda la familia lo es… supongo que me hice una idea errónea la principio… creí que como era él quien llevaba al niño a la escuela, era porque estaban separados…

-No… bueno… tengo horarios un poco complicados…

-Estamos en el mismo club…- dijo la actriz.

-Pero no… estamos muy bien…

-Te pido disculpas… hace unos días le envié un mensaje a Rick…

-Sí… lo escuché…- dijo Kate y alzó las cejas.

-Lo siento… yo…

-Está bien… no tenías por qué saberlo…

-No entiendo por qué no me lo dijo él…

-No lo sé… quizá no quiso hacerte pasar un mal momento…

-Puede ser… se lo ve buena persona…

 _"Y todo mío"_ \- pensó Kate pero no lo dijo.

* * *

La tarde pasó lentamente y Kate se descubrió disfrutando un poco de lo que creyó que sería tortura pura…

Cuando llegó a su casa más tarde, Jeremy venía llorando porque no quería irse de la casa de su ahora amigo… y prometieron encontrarse al días siguiente…

-¿Cómo fue todo?- preguntó Rick con algo de nerviosismo luego de que Kate dejara a Jeremy dándose un baño de inmersión.

-Bien… digamos que… le aclaré un par de puntos… con mucha diplomacia pero creo que le quedó todo claro…

-Bien…- dijo y se acercó a abrazarla.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que no estabas solo?

-Ya te lo dije… me hizo sentir incómodo con sus avances… hubiese pensado que era una excusa y quizá los avances se hubiesen puesto peor…

-Es cierto… tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando le dije que era la mamá de Jeremy y tu esposa… ojalá le hubiese podido sacar una fotografía…

-Eres vengativa…- dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-¿Vengativa? Soy justa… aunque ella no supiera, se metió con mi hombre y eso no se perdona…

-Mmmm…- dijo Rick y perdió su nariz en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, ese que lo volvía cada vez más loco.

-Por suerte todo se aclaró, porque los niños se han hecho muy amigos…

-No sé si estoy tan contento… no me gusta mucho ese niño… lo trató bastante mal a Jeremy al principio…

-Bueno… a mí no me gusta la actitud… pero es un niño y supongo que ahora se levarán bien…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó él besando su piel de los hombros.

-Estoy bien… ¿tú?

-Ahora más tranquilo… y…- dijo y alzó la ceja sonriendo seductor.

-¿Y qué?

-Con muchas ganas de pasar un rato… intenso contigo…

-¿Intenso, eh?- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-¿Crees que tengo posibilidades?- insistió él apretándola cada vez más contra su cuerpo.

-Hagamos algo… dejemos que Jeremy se bañe, cene y se duerma…- le dijo en secreto, su voz estimulándolo increíblemente.

-Hecho… no te me escaparás, Capitana…- le dijo él y ella sonrió y lo besó comprometiéndose a que pasarían un momento juntos y sería intenso, tal como ambos querían…

* * *

 **Bueno, sé que muchos querían una verdadera batalla entre Kate y la actriz, pero supongo que la pudo poner en su lugar con altura y encima pareció que congeniaban, pensaré si Francesca sigue insistiendo o se mantiene en su lugar, habiendo comprendido la lección. Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer! y por soportar mis períodos de trabajo y poca actualización!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Kate se inclinó y besó la frente de Jeremy con suavidad. El niño hizo un gesto con la boca que se le antojó muy Castle y Kate sonrió. Había tenido mucha fiebre esos días y ella se las había ingeniado para quedarse a su lado… no era que Rick no lo pudiera cuidar, pero la realidad era que cuando él estaba molesto y enfermo pedía y quería estar sólo con ella…

A menudo Kate se preguntaba si realmente Jeremy quería tenerla a ella a su lado o simplemente se había acostumbrado a la idea de que ella era quien estaba allí cuando él decía "mamá".

No dudaba de que el niño se hubiese encariñado con ella, pero el fantasma era siempre el mismo, ¿acaso recordaba él a su verdadera madre?

-Quiero que te vayas tranquila…- dijo Rick recostado a su lado- no creo que le suba mucho la fiebre…

Kate se mordió el labio y le sonrió al niño que la saludó con su manita.

-Es difícil irme tranquila, pero ya no puedo seguir faltando… los chicos realmente me necesitan…

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada y si pasa, te prometo que te llamaré y veremos qué hacemos…

-De acuerdo…- dijo y besó sus labios rápidamente antes de irse…

Rick se quedó un momento en la cama con su hijo y luego, cuando el pequeño se quedó dormido, se dispuso a prepararse un buen café y dedicarse a lo que hacía cada vez que tenía un momento libre, escribir…

Dejó el intercomunicador encendido por si Jeremy se despertaba y lo llamaba y recordó el consejo del médico… si el niño duerme entonces no tiene tanta fiebre… porque si la fiebre le sube mucho, se despertará incómodo…

* * *

Pasó un par de horas frente a su laptop escribiendo y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco más relajado, a menudo los tiempos de entrega lo hacían sentir presionado y no disfrutaba de su profesión como al principio…

Kate lo llamó a media mañana y prácticamente lo obligó a ir a tomarle la temperatura al niño para poder quedarse tranquila y él lo hizo porque supo de su genuina preocupación…

Volvió a su trabajo y cuando se encontraba enfrascado en un capítulo intenso de su novela sintió que su móvil vibraba…

Pensó que se trataba de Kate que tenía otro ataque de madre desesperado y sonriendo tomó el aparato…

Se sobresaltó al leer el nombre "Francesca" en el identificador…

-¿Qué quiere estar mujer ahora?- se preguntó en voz alta y tosió con incomodidad antes de atender…- Diga…- dijo solamente.

-Rick…- dijo una voz pegajosa del otro lado… la voz de la actriz.

-Francesca… ¿qué tal?- dijo sabiendo que era estúpido simular que no la había reconocido.

-Llamaba porque no te he visto en la puerta de la escuela estos días… y…

-No he ido…

-Tampoco he visto a Kate…

-Es cierto… es que Jeremy estuvo un poco enfermo y…

-Claro… ¿Cómo está el pequeño?

-Bien… mejorando…

-Me alegra…- dijo la mujer y se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Bien… nos vemos uno de estos días…- dijo Rick por decir algo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó ella de repente y él sintió que el nerviosismo crecía.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo él aunque ya sabía a qué se refería ella.

-Rick… ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras casado?

-Honestamente… no creí que fuera necesario… pensé que lo sabías, dado que me conocías… digo, que conocías mi ocupación…

-No… no… me hizo sentir incómoda encontrarme con tu esposa el otro día…

-Lo siento… de verdad… no fue mi intención…

-Kate es maravillosa… luego se me pasó… pero creo que te di muestras de interés y me hizo sentir una tonta enterarme de que tenías esposa y…

-En ningún momento pretendí darte una señal errónea… - dijo y escuchó que Jeremy se había despertado y lo llamaba- lo siento… tengo que ir a ver a Jeremy que se despertó…

-No te preocupes, solo… quería aclarar esto…- la incomodidad de la actriz era cada vez peor...

-Aclarado… por lo menos para mí…

-Para mí también…- dijo la mujer y finalmente cortó.

Rick suspiró un poco más aliviado y se dirigió a la habitación a ver a su hijo…

* * *

Kate volvió más tarde ese día, porque aprovechó para ponerse al día con su trabajo sabiendo que Jeremy estaba mejor y que Rick se podía hacer cargo de todo sin que ella fuera tan necesaria…

Los vio sentados en el sillón jugando y sonrió…

-¡Mami!- dijo el niño y alzó los brazos, todavía se sentía algo débil pero estaba de mejor aspecto, sobre todo para Kate que no lo había visto en todo el día.

-Hermoso…- dijo Kate y lo abrazó.

El niño se quedó allí, saboreando el abrazo con su mamá y Rick sonrió mientras los observaba…

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Kate y Rick asintió.

-No tuvo más fiebre… mañana lo llevaré al médico para que firme su alta y pueda regresar a la escuela…

-¡Sí!- dijo el niño y Kate sonrió.

Se quedó un rato jugando mientras Rick preparaba algo para la cena. Luego acompañó el niño a darse un baño y lo acostó, sabiendo que Jeremy la había echado de menos y la necesitaba cerca…

Volvió a la habitación desperezándose y bostezando y Rick sonrió.

-¿Muy cansada?

-No tanto como creí que estaría…

-Bien…- dijo él y la miró mientras se quitaba la ropa para acostarse, la ducha quedaría para el día siguiente.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Bueno… espero que no te enojes…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kate con desconfianza.

-Llamó Francesca… la mamá de Valentino…

-Sé quien es…- dijo Kate y alzó la ceja.

-Quería preguntarme por Jeremy, porque no me había visto en toda la semana…

-Entiendo…

-Fue incómodo… no la había visto desde que fuiste a su casa…

-¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó Kate con interés.

-Me preguntó por qué no le había dicho que era casado…

-Entiendo…

-Fue incómodo… realmente... pero aclaramos las cosas… todo está más tranquilo y claro…

-Bien… me alegra…-dijo y se acomodó en sus brazos.

-¿Estás enojada porque hablé con ella?

-Para nada…- dijo Kate y aspiró el aroma de su cuello, desesperada por tener un rato de descanso…

-¿Estás segura?- insistió él.

-¿Por qué no podría confiar en ti? Relájate... sé que sigues eligiéndome, así como yo lo hago... todos los días...- dijo y sonrió, cerrando los ojos, casi sin poder mantenerlos abiertos.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que todo está claro, veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Unos meses después, Kate se acercó al espejo y contempló su figura con emoción, hacía poco había comenzado a sentir los movimientos de su hijo y aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación…

Acarició su vientre recorriéndolo con suavidad y sonrió…

-Me haces muy feliz…- dijo en voz alta. Se preguntó como tantas veces como sería su carita, si se parecería a Rick o a ella, si tendría cosas de ambos…

Se descubrió secándose algunas lágrimas cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación…

-¿Quién es?- preguntó aunque ya sabía.

-Yo, mami…- dijo Jeremy y entró sonriente, con su cabello recortado muy al etilo de su papá, que apareció detrás de él.

-Qué hermoso estás… eres un niño grande…- dijo Kate y lo levantó en sus brazos para besarlo.

-El niño la tomó de la cara y la miró de cerca…

-¿Estás triste mami?- le preguntó y Kate arrugó la nariz y miró a Rick de costado, que se había sorprendido tanto como ella por el comentario.

-¿Triste?- preguntó Kate.

-Tienes los ojos mojados…

-No es eso…- dijo Kate y sonrió- se trata de emoción… a veces cuando los adultos nos ponemos muy contentos, también lloramos…

-Yo lloro cuando algo me duele…

-Por supuesto… pero no te preocupes… mami está bien…

-Jeremy… amigo…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate que asintió, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de decirle al niño la verdad- ¿tú sabes donde se encuentran los bebés antes de nacer?

-Dentro de las mamis… como la mamá de Frida… que tiene un bebé dentro que será el hermanito de ella…

-Exacto…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió, sentándolo en la cama, a su lado.

-Jeremy… ¿te gustaría tener un hermanito?- le preguntó Kate y luego se arrepintió, ¿qué pasaría si le decía que no?

-Sí… ¿ya lo tienes?- le preguntó y miró a la altura de abdomen, Kate se sentía obsesa, pero la realidad es que aún sólo se notaba una leve curvatura en su vientre.

-Lo tengo…- dijo Kate y lo acarició con ternura.

-¿Dónde está? ¿aquí dentro?- preguntó el niño tocándole el vientre con desconfianza.

-Sí, está allí… es muy pequeño…

-Pero no tiene lugar ahí… es muy pequeño…

-Irá creciendo a medida que él crezca…

-¿Será un niño?- preguntó.

-Aún no lo sabemos… sea lo que sea lo querremos…- dijo Kate y el niño sonrió.

-Sí…- dijo y la abrazó y apoyó su cabecita a la altura del abdomen de su mamá.

Kate miró a Rick y reprimió el llanto, si ya estaba emocionada con todo lo que ocurría, todo esto la hacía emocionar mucho más… se sentía una tonta pero la sensibilidad la tenía a mal traer…

Rick sonrió y se abrazó a ambos, haciendo que los tres cayeran en la cama y terminaran riéndose a carcajadas…

* * *

Se pasaron el resto del día allí, jugando, charlando, hablando sobre el bebé y Kate y Rick se sorprendieron de lo bien que Jeremy tomó todo… no porque creyeran que lo podría tomar mal, sino porque no tenían idea de cómo hablar con él, como decírselo…

Rick pidió unas pizzas para que los tres comiesen en la cama y cuando llegó, observó a su hijo que tenía la oreja apoyada a la altura del ombligo de Kate…

-Se oye como agua… ¿sabe nadar el hermanito?- preguntó con inocencia y Kate tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa para que no se enojara.

-Parece que sí… todos lo sabemos hacer cuando estamos aquí…

-¿Tú estuviste ahí?

-Aquí no… en la panza de mi mamá…- dijo Kate.

-¿Y papi? ¿En lo de la abuela Martha?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y vio a Rick sacudir la cabeza.

-Pero yo sí estuve aquí…- dijo y sonrió. Kate miró a Rick sin saber qué decir.

-Tú estuviste en la panza de mami… como todos…- dijo Rick y sonrió, tratando de que Kate se relajara un poco- ¿comemos?- preguntó y Kate asintió, todavía sintiéndose algo temblorosa.

Rick fue el encargado de acostar al niño más tarde, cuando se hizo la hora. Kate se quedó en la habitación, untando un poco de crema en su abdomen, Lanie le había aconsejado que mantuviera la piel hidratada para que no se le formaran estrías…

En medio de todo, se sintió preocupada, realmente el niño no tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre biológica y se preguntó si el día de mañana le contarían la verdad… ella no quería engañarlo… pero tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado doloroso para él…

Sacudió la cabeza, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para eso, seguramente la vida le daría la mejor oportunidad para hablar con él y él comprendería…

* * *

Rick la encontró sumida en sus pensamientos y se inclinó sobre ella, aspirando el aroma de su piel y aprovechando para besar su vientre con ternura…

-Mmmm… qué bien huele esta crema…

-Sí…- dijo Kate en voz baja.

-¿Te quedaste mal?

-Me sentí rara… no me gusta mentir y si le decía que sí, que él había estado en mi vientre, le hubiese mentido… y no me gusta…

-Pero no fue así… supongo que cuando sea mayor podremos explicarle la historia y la entenderá… y nos seguirá queriendo como hasta ahora…

-Espero que sí…

-Confía en eso… él no conoce a otra madre que no seas tú… has aprendido con él a construir una relación y a quien más pudo haberle costado es a ti… pero lo has hecho perfectamente bien, Kate… estoy muy orgulloso de ti…- dijo y sonrió.

-Es muy reconfortante saber que opinas eso, Rick…

-Es la verdad… desde el principio lo has tratado como si fuese de tu sangre y eso es impagable… él pudo haber tenido un destino totalmente diferente y sin embargo, aquí está, feliz… pleno con nosotros como su familia…

-Es cierto… tienes razón…- dijo y despeinó su cabello, acariciándolo.

-Mañana es la ecografía, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí, mañana…

-¿Todavía quieres saber el sexo del bebé?

-Tú eras quien quería saberlo… yo estoy bien… sólo quiero que todo salga bien… que sea sano…

-¿De verdad no quieres saber?

-Bueno…- dijo e hizo una pausa- creo que sería bueno para poder compartirlo con Jeremy…

-¿Quieres que vaya a la ecografía con nosotros?

-No lo sé… quizá no comprenda y se ponga mal…

-Bien… iremos sólo nosotros…- dijo y besó la punta de su nariz.

Kate sonrió y vio que Rick la miraba con los ojos cargados de deseo. Por un momento sintió pánico, no tenía demasías intenciones de tener sexo esa noche, sin embargo, las caricias de Rick la provocaron y a los pocos minutos se escuchó suspirar de placer y pedirle más de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo…

La sesión amorosa no duró demasiado, pero Rick la trató con sumo cuidado, intuyendo que ella podría no estar demasiado de humor…

Terminaron abrazados, jadeando, satisfechos y Rick se quedó dormido con una sonrisa, fantaseando con que al día siguiente sabría si su bebé sería varón o mujer…

* * *

 **Bueno, esto parece muy bien encaminado por ahora, veremos como sigue! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bueno, otra historia que se está por terminar... pero aún faltan dos capítulos... veremos si les gusta el rumbo que tomará...**

 **Capítulo 38**

-¡Castle!- el grito casi desgarrador de Kate hizo que Jeremy se acurrucara en los brazos de su hermana mayor y escondiera la cabeza en su cuello.

-Tengo todo…- dijo Rick algo acelerado, haciendo gestos y juntando cosas por todo el loft, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden y no les faltara ningún papel, análisis o incluso el bolso del bebé…

-Vámonos ahora…- dijo Kate, que se había relajado un poco esos últimos segundos porque la contracción había cedido.

-Le duele mucho…- dijo Jeremy desde los brazos de Alexis.

-Un poco… está nerviosa…- dijo Alexis tratando de darle menos importancia.

-Escúchame, Jeremy… pórtate bien con tu hermana ¿sí? Mamá y papá estarán de vuelta pronto…- dijo Kate tratando de calmarse un poco.

El niño la miró y asintió, todavía algo impresionado.

-Mami está bien… el hermanito está por nacer…- dijo Kate.

-Pasará rápido y nos vendrás a ver…- dijo Rick y Alexis asintió.

-Todo saldrá bien…- agregó Alexis y Kate le sonrió con agradecimiento. La ayuda que les había brindado esos últimos días era invalorable, sobre todo para Jeremy.

-No llores, mami…- dijo el niño y le secó las lágrimas, que sin haberse dado cuenta, se le habían caído y se deslizaban por su mejillas.

-Lo siento… sólo estoy algo nerviosa…- dijo y cuando fue a abrazarlo, apretó los ojos al sentir que otra contracción venía y besó su cabello fragante, que tanto adoraba antes de irse, intentando sonreír.

Alexis y Jeremy se miraron luego de que la puerta se cerró y el niño se perdió en los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Todas las mamás sufren cuando los niños están por nacer?

-Un poco… pero dicen que ese sufrimiento pasa enseguida…

-¿Mamá sufrió cuando yo nací?

-Un poco… supongo… yo no estaba ahí…- dijo y tosió, algo incómoda.

-¿Y cuando naciste tú?

-Bueno, mi mamá sufrió, me imagino… pero no es la tuya… quiero decir… papá y mi mamá se separaron y…

-Ah… como los papás de Nick…

-A veces pasa…- dijo y trató de cambiar de tema, odiaba tener que sortear todos esos problemas, no quería decir nada inconveniente y la verdad era que la historia ya era complicada…

* * *

Rick tomó la mano de Kate cuando la sentaron en la silla de ruedas no bien entraron en la clínica…

-Dios…- jadeó cuando sintió otra contracción, tratando de respirar como había aprendido en el curso preparto…

-¿Otra más? Son demasiado seguidas… estás a punto de dar a luz…- comentó Rick con preocupación.

-No estás ayudando…- dijo Kate con rabia, estaba nerviosa, no podía controlarse.

El enfermero la condujo hasta la sala de partos y el médico la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Kate… ¿cómo estás?

-¿Cómo se supone que debería estar? A punto de estallar…- dijo con malhumor y el médico miró a Rick, compadeciéndolo.

-Bien… acomódate aquí que te revisaré…

-Necesito parir ahora mismo… ya no aguanto más…- dijo Kate haciendo pequeños jadeos.

El médico la examinó y miró a Rick con desconfianza.

-Todo está bien, Kate está casi dilatada completamente, pero si no se calma, todo será más difícil y doloroso…- dijo el médico casi en secreto.

-¿Y… cómo… cómo se supone que podría calmarla?

-No lo sé, Rick… háblale… debe tranquilizarse…

Rick se acercó a su mujer, que estaba terminando de acomodarse en el sillón de parto… al principio, pareció que ella no había notado su presencia y trataba de sentirse más cómoda… pero luego lo miró e inspiró hondo…

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó al ver su cara de preocupación.

-No… no es eso… me preocupa que estés tan alterada…- le dijo y tomó su mano.

-¿Cómo podría no estarlo? ¿Sabes lo que duele cada una de las malditas contracciones?

-¿Quieres la anestesia? Podrías sentirte mejor rápidamente y soportar lo que queda de trabajo de parto…

-Por favor…- dijo y apretó los ojos y lanzó un grito agudo cuando otra contracción la asaltó.

El médico le hizo señas a un hombre grandote, morrudo, que estaba parado en un rincón de la habitación y el hombre se acercó…

-Hey… Kate… ¿verdad?- le dijo y la vio asentir, reponiéndose de la contracción.

-Sí…- contestó por ella Rick.

-Mi nombre es Peter… soy el anestesista… si me haces caso, el dolor se te pasará…

-Me parece imposible que eso sea cierto…- dijo Kate con sinceridad.

-Créeme, así será… ahora… hazte un ovillo, de costado y muéstrame la espalda…- dijo y asintió a Rick mientras la veían hacerle caso sin chistar- ahora si tienes una contracción no te muevas por nada del mundo… grita, insúltame, o a tu marido, pero no te muevas… ¿estamos?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y apretó los labios cuando sintió un pinchazo en la zona de su columna, a la altura de la cintura o un poco más arriba.

-Ya casi estamos… ya…- dijo y Kate inspiró hondo cuando sintió que el gran dolor iba cediendo un poco.

Peter la saludó y Kate le sonrió, se sentía adormilada, luego de tanta tensión y cuando otra contracción leve la asaltó, quiso reírse a carcajadas y se preguntó por qué no había tenido la anestesia antes…

* * *

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó Rick un momento después y le apretó la mano.

-Perfecto…- dijo y sonrió Kate.

-¿Alguna vez has asistido a un parto, Rick?- le preguntó el médico.

-No el de mi hija… alguno vi por la televisión… esos documentales…

-Bueno… supongo que te quedarás…- le dijo y Rick miró a Kate con ternura.

-No me lo perdería por nada…- dijo sonriendo y Kate asintió.

El médico la revisó y llamó a Rick para mostrarle que ya se veía la cabecita de su hijo…

-¿Ya tienen el nombre?- preguntó el médico para distraerlos un poco, mientras venía la próxima contracción.

-Aún no sabemos el sexo…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate, que sonrió.

-Les gustan las sorpresas…- asintió el doctor.

-Así es… pero tenemos nuestras apuestas…- dijo Rick.

-¿Cuáles son?- quiso saber el médico, no lo había constatado, pero tenía sus sospechas en cuanto al sexo.

-Yo digo…- dijo Kate y arrugó la nariz al sentir una contracción- que será una niña…

-Yo digo que será un varón…- intervino Rick.

-¿Y los nombres?

-Olivia y…- comenzó Kate.

-Bryan…- terminó diciendo él.

-Pues…- dijo el médico y sonrió- yo voto por Olivia…- y Rick y Kate se miraron.

-¿Oficialmente?- preguntó con desesperación él.

-¿Me están pidiendo que les confirme el sexo?

-No…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick algo molesta- ahora ya estamos en esto… lo aguantaremos hasta que nazca…

* * *

El momento más complicado pasó rápido. En sólo tres pujos, Kate expulsó al bebé y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos cuando el médico lo envolvió y se lo entregó a Rick, que se acercó a ella emocionado…

-Tenías razón… Olivia…- dijo con tanta emoción que le pareció que las palabras no le saldrían.

Kate acarició a su bebé con dedos temblorosos y la escuchó hacer unos ruiditos que supo que no se olvidaría jamás… por fin la tenía junto a ella… por fin eran una familia completa…

-Te amo…- le dijo Rick y se quedó a su lado.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y miró a la niña, perdida en su belleza.

Un rato más tarde, cuando se instalaron en la habitación, escucharon la puerta y vieron entrar a unos abuelos Jim y Martha orgullosos, acompañados por Alexis y Jeremy, que los miró algo serio… nervioso…

-¿Es una niña?- preguntó con curiosidad cuando se acercó y la vio durmiendo en brazos de su mamá.

-Olivia…- dijo Rick y lo levantó en sus brazos para que pudiese verla mejor.

-Olivia…- repitió Jeremy.

-Ya eres hermano mayor…- dijo Kate y se inclinó para besar su carita, aún asombrada…

La niña abrió los ojos y aunque todos sabían que aún no podía ver, pareció enfocar su mirada en su madre y luego en su hermanito…

-Bienvenida…- le dijo sonriendo Jeremy y miró a su padre, inseguro de si podía besar su frente.

-Adelante…- dijo Kate y el niño la besó con cuidado.

-Yo soy Jeremy… el que te hablaba cuando estabas dentro de mami…- le dijo y Kate miró a Rick con emoción.

Martha y Jim se abrazaron casi llorando y Alexis se asomó y abrazó a su padre, también feliz… la historia familiar parecía que acababa de comenzar, por fin…

* * *

 **Bueno, ya son una verdadera familia, veremos como continúa y termina esta historia! Gracias por seguir leyendo, a pesar de mis retrasos en la actualización! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey! Sé que no es usual que actualice un sábado, pero estos días no pude hacerlo porque no me sentí demasiado bien de saud y no quería dejarlos tantos días sin nada! Espero que les guste, todavía falta un nuevo capítulo de esta historia para terminar...**

 **Capítulo 39**

Kate se dejó caer en el sillón con cansancio, acababa de juntar una cantidad inimaginable de juguetes que habían quedado esparcidos en el living luego de la última sesión de juego de sus hijos…

Se miró su camiseta larga y holgada color blanco y suspiró. Solía ser blanca, antes de que Jeremy le explicara a su hermanita a soplar para hacer ruido cuando comía su papilla…

Kate sonrió, la realidad era que se divertía con ambos, pero estaba muerta, y como Rick le había sentenciado, ese trabajo era bastante más cansador que perseguir asesinos en su ciudad…

Olivia tenía seis meses recién cumplidos y Kate había decidido seguir con la ya larga y hasta excedida licencia porque no quería dejar a su hija con alguien más…

No era una cuestión de miedo, sino de disfrute en su estado más puro. Kate adoraba cada segundo que compartía con sus hijos e incluso, había logrado una armonía casi perfecta con Jeremy, que había estado un poco celoso al principio pero ahora adoraba a su pequeña hermana y ayudaba muchísimo a su mami a cuidarla cuando ella tenía que distraerse un momento…

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió, acariciando su corta y ondulada cabellera, que Rick, inevitablemente adoraba… Rick adoraba todo de ella…y la verdad era que tenía menos tiempo de pensar en arreglarse y tampoco salía tanto ahora, así que la comodidad había sobrepasado por mucho a la elegancia de siempre…

-Mami…- escuchó decir en paralelo con el llanto de la pequeña.

Se mordió el labio con impotencia, el descanso había terminado…

-¿Qué?- se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación que los hermanos compartían pero se encontró con Jeremy a mitad de camino…

-Livy tá llorando…- le dijo en su lenguaje y Kate acarició su cabello con ternura.

-Sí… la escucho…

-Le pido que no llore más… no me hace caso…- dijo con un puchero adorable y Kate se agachó, queriendo darle importancia al pequeño antes que a la bebé, para que él pudiera sentirlo, sentir su amor…

-Quizá quiere su leche…- dijo Kate tratando de hacerle entender que no era su culpa que la niña llorara.

-Yo creo que quiere tus mimos…- dijo él y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué tal si la busco y nos sentamos a mirar la televisión los tres juntos?

-Livy no le gusta televisión…

-Pero la tendré en mis brazos y nos quedaremos esperando a papi… ¿quieres?

-Sí…- dijo y besó a su madre antes de irse al living a buscar algo que le gustara para ver.

Kate entró en la habitación y vio que la niña no estaba tan desesperada de llanto, pero al verla comenzó a mover sus brazos y piernas, dándole a entender que quería salir de la cuna…

-Hey…- dijo Kate y se quedó perdida en sus ojos celestes húmedos- ¿quieres venir con mami?- le preguntó y la levantó, besando su cuello y aspirando ese aroma que era tan de ella que Kate supo que podría reconocerlo en donde fuera.

Olivia no era una niña problemática, que se pasara el tiempo llorando, pero les había dado trabajo los primeros meses porque se despertaba varias veces durante la noche, muerta de hambre y Kate casi no podía abrir los ojos pensando en alimentarla.

Era Rick quien se levantaba casi todas las veces y se la acercaba para que ella pudiese darle el pecho y se quedaba mirándolas con emoción, prendado de tanta belleza… y también cuidando de que Kate no se durmiese y se olvidara que la tenía en sus brazos…

La realidad era que Kate estaba rendida, sobre todo al principio, pero pronto comenzó a acostumbrarse y ahora que la niña había comenzado a comer no se despertaba tanto, porque suplía con comida esa ansiedad nocturna y al comer bien durante el día, había ganado algo de peso y dejaba descansar a todos…

* * *

Cuando Rick entró, se encontró con la imagen que a menudo lo hacía sentirse agradecido de que la vida finalmente les hubiese sonreído…

Kate estaba sentada en el sillón, Olivia sobre ella y Jeremy haciéndose el payaso, muy al estilo Castle, para hacerla sonreír.

Ella no podía ver la carita de su hija, pero sí podía oír las carcajadas suaves y contagiosas de Olivia ante los gestos de Jeremy.

Dejó las cosas que había salido a comprar y se acercó sonriente.

-Llegó papi…- dijo Jeremy y se estiró para besar a su padre mientras Olivia giraba su cabecita, reconociéndolo y comenzando a moverse alegremente en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Estaban mirando algún programa?

-Acaba de terminar un capítulo estreno de Tom y Jerry…- dijo Kate y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estreno?- dijo Rick y sonrió, adoraba haberle contagiado a su hijo, su gusto por lo que consideraba un clásico de los dibujos animados.

-Sostenla que te traeré un café…- le dijo ella y Rick tomó a la niña y la besó como un rato antes lo había hecho Kate, aspirando su aroma… ambos adoraban eso…

-Gracias…- dijo Rick y la miró irse, sus caderas casi desdibujadas lo volvían loco, aunque no supiera cómo era que tenían tiempo de dedicarse a ellos entre el trabajo de él en la editorial, los niños y la vida misma…

-¿Trajiste todo lo que te encargué?

-Todo…- dijo él orgulloso de poder ayudarla.

Rick se levantó con la niña en sus brazos y dejó a Jeremy absorbido por lo que miraba en televisión…

La observó en silencio mientras le preparaba el café, moviéndose con su gracia natural, completamente ajena a lo que él hacía…

¿Acaso sabría ella que él la admiraba cada día más? ¿Qué antes se trataba de una cuestión profesional pero ahora la admiraba completamente?

-Te amo…- le dijo ella cuando le acercó la taza humeante de café.

-¿Eres realmente feliz, Kate?- le preguntó él con los ojos húmedos de emoción.

-Infinitamente feliz…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se distrajo un poco mirándolo evitar que la niña metiera sus deditos en el líquido caliente.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y también un par de años. Rick tuvo un par de éxitos en sus libros y Kate empezó a interesarse por la política, sobre todo en la cuestión social. Jeremy comenzó la escuela primaria y Olivia iba muy contenta a la guardería…

Kate lo vio bastante raro a Rick esos días pero supo que quizá estaba con algo entre manos porque se acercaba el aniversario de casados. 5 años juntos y el amor seguía intensificándose…

No se equivocó, se trató de una cena perfecta, en un restaurant cerrado para ellos, con mariachis tocando mientras él le entregaba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y brillantes…

La noche en la mejor suite del mejor hotel de la ciudad, aprovechando que los abuelos Jim y Martha se habían quedado con los pequeños…

-Protección…- jadeó Kate cuando sintió que no aguantaría más del juego previo, quería sentirlo parte suya lo más pronto posible…

-Escucha…- le dijo él tomándola de la cara, necesitando unos segundos para que ella pudiese enfocar su mirada, cargada de deseo en él.

-Rick…- le suplicó ella, respirando con dificultad, sobrepasada por la excitación y todas las caricias que él le había hecho para llegar a ese punto.

-Quiero que tengamos otro hijo… ahora mismo…- le dijo en voz baja y ella pestañeó, por primera vez conectando con la realidad- no hagas cuentas…- agregó cuando la vio pensativa- es ahora, Kate…

Ella se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego sonrió. Asintió suavemente y no hicieron falta más aclaraciones. Kate cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió parte suya, finalmente y cerró los ojos, suspirando…

Hicieron el amor intensamente y terminaron extenuados y satisfechos, boca arriba, con sus manos reunidas y Kate supo que el deseo de ambos se había cumplido, su tercer hijo ya estaba en camino, por supuesto no lo supo en ese momento, pero su intuición era muy fuerte… luego, entre besos y caricias se quedaron dormidos hasta casi el mediodía del día siguiente…

Sus hijos corrieron a abrazarlos cuando los vieron llegar y se quedaron escuchándolos contar todas las cosas que habían hecho…

Se miraron con complicidad y se dedicaron a disfrutarlos, pensando en la posibilidad más que concreta de que la familia se agrandaría en unos pocos meses…

* * *

 **Bueno, pasó algo de tiempo y parece que las cosas están mejor que nunca. Veremos como sigue y termina esta historia, gracias por seguirla y espero que la hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el último capítulo!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola! Bienvenidos al útlimo capítulo de esta historia. Tengo que confesar que es una de las que más he disfrutado y fue un placer enorme escribirla, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí! A leer...**

 **Capítulo 40**

Kate entró a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, Jeremy le había pedido que volviera temprano porque quería hablarle y ella estaba bastante nerviosa. Hoy era la fecha que ella nunca olvidaría, la que 13 años antes le había hecho uno de los mejores regalos de su existencia, la llegada de su primer hijo a su vida… y a ella se le había puesto en la cabeza que la charla con Jeremy tenía que ver con eso…

Había hablado con Rick del tema y él estaba de acuerdo con tener esa conversación que tantas veces habían postergado por debilidad o miedo de que no resultara como ellos esperaban…

Rick había llegado hacía unos minutos y estaba en la habitación con Olivia y Noah, su hijo menor, el que había nacido exactamente 9 meses después de que tomaran la decisión de tenerlo…

-Hey…- dijo el llegar y se quitó la chaqueta.

-Mami…- dijo la niña, que era idéntica a ella pero con ojos más claros, como los de su papá- aprobé el examen de ciencias…

-Muy bien, Livy… sabía que no podías fallar… habías estudiado mucho…- le dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

-Yo traje una observación por correr y empujar en el recreo…- dijo Noah, idéntico a Rick en el aspecto físico pero bastante más revoltoso, y bajó la vista, sabía que su madre podía tolerar que no le fuese tan bien en el estudio, pero la cuestión de la conducta era distinta.

-Le estaba diciendo que no saldrá al cine con sus amigos este fin de semana…- intervino Rick para que su mujer supiera que había puesto un castigo ya…

-Me parece bien…- dijo Kate asintiendo y besó los labios de Rick.

-Porque tú no te pierdes la película que querías ver por años…- contestó con rapidez el niño.

-¿Años?- preguntó divertida Kate, su hijo menor era igual de exagerado que su padre a la hora de defenderse.

-Desde que me enteré que estaría en la cartelera…- protestó el niño.

-La podrás ver la otra semana… si te portas bien…

-Pero…

-Noah Castle… no quiero seguir discutiendo…- dijo Kate y escuchó que la puerta se cerraba.

-¡Mamá! Ya llegué…- dijo Jeremy tratando de saber si ya había llegado.

Kate miró a Rick y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Se sentía una tonta, nada podía salir mal, pero habían esperado demasiado tiempo para ponerlo en claro y ella se sentía culpable…

-Todo saldrá bien…- dijo Rick y la vio asentir.

-Lo sé… pero tiene que pasar y hasta que no pase, no me quedaré tranquila…

-Chicos… ¿por qué no van y hacen sus tareas? Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar con Jeremy…

-¿Cosas de grandes?- preguntó Noah, que con sus 11 años ya se consideraba mayor.

-Algo así…

-Vamos enano…- dijo Olivia y lo tomó del brazo, para que ambos se fueran.

* * *

Jeremy saludó a sus hermanos y entró a la habitación en donde vio que sus padres lo esperaban…

-Hey…- dijo Rick y Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó el chico, serio, aunque no parecía enojado.

-Por supuesto… por eso estamos aquí…- dijo Rick al ver que ella no podía contestar nada.

-¿Pasó algo?- logró decir Kate y el chico la miró.

-Pasó que creo que tengo la edad suficiente para saber la versión de ustedes de mi historia…

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Hace un tiempo hablé con la abuela Martha… ella me contó una parte… algo que yo me imaginaba… pero quiero escucharlos hablar a ustedes…

-Bien…- dijo Kate sabiendo que el sonido de su corazón, latiendo al doble de lo normal era perfectamente audible.

-Mamá y yo estamos juntos desde hace varios años…- comenzó Rick.

-Pero nos costó mucho decidirnos… y papá…- siguió Kate.

-Papá tuvo una relación con una señora que era azafata… eso me lo dijo la abuela Martha…

-Madre…- dijo Rick entre dientes.

-El caso es que de esa relación, naciste tú… sin que nosotros supiéramos nada…- dijo Kate trabajosamente, los ojos de Jeremy estaban mirándola pendientes.

-Un día recibí una llamada y tuve que viajar porque tu mamá…

-Había muerto…- dijo el chico y bajó la cabeza.

-Y ahí es donde me enteré de tu existencia… tenías apenas dos años y medio y cuando te conocí, me cambiaste la vida…- dijo Rick con emoción.

Jeremy miró a Kate con ojos mojados por la emoción y tardó un poco en poder hablar…

-Pero si soy casi más parecido a ti que a papá…- dijo finalmente.

-Eras tan pequeño cuando viniste…- dijo Kate llorando- sé que no naciste de mi vientre pero siempre te quise como propio, esa es la verdad y… todo este tiempo tuve miedo de que me recriminaras no haberte dicho la verdad…- dijo y bajó la vista, incapaz de mirarlo.

-Kate, mamá… se hizo cargo de ti desde el primer momento y te cuidó casi más que yo… tú te aferraste a ella y la llamaste mamá desde el principio… nunca quisimos mentirte, quizá demoramos en hablar pero…

-Lo sé…- dijo el chico y se arrojó a los brazos de Kate- gracias… gracias por haberme aceptado… a pesar de los celos de hermano mayor nunca sentí que hicieras diferencia con Livy y Noah, que son…

-Tan hijos míos como tú, amor… es así… al principio fue difícil, porque me gradué de madre sin haberte tenido en mis entrañas… pero luego todo fue fácil porque me enamoré de ti y…

-Y tú te enamoraste de ella… era increíble…- dijo Rick también emocionado.

-Creo que es bueno saber la verdad…- dijo acariciando la cara de su mamá con ternura- porque si antes me sentía orgulloso y te admiraba, ahora lo hago mucho más…

-Me hace muy feliz que así sea…- dijo Kate y lo abrazó, dejando que las lágrimas nublaran su vista por un buen rato, pero aprovechando la cercanía de un hijo de 15 que siempre había sido cariñoso pero últimamente estaba tan grande que no quería demasiadas demostraciones en público.

* * *

Sintieron golpes en la puerta y al abrir se encontraron con unos Noah y Olivia muy serios…

-Nosotros…- comenzó a decir el niño.

-Oímos todo…- dijo Olivia y corrió a abrazarse con su madre y su hermano mayor.

Rick recibió a su hijo menor en los brazos y se reunieron los cinco.

-No hace falta hablar más de esto…- sentenció la niña- hay muchas familias que son así… raras, pero no por eso dejan de ser felices… ¿verdad papá?

-Por supuesto… pero no veo mal que hablemos de esto con naturalidad… ahora que todos sabemos la historia…- dijo Rick.

-Es cierto… lo importante es el amor…- dijo Kate y besó la frente de su hijo mayor.

-¿Y si preparamos unos pancakes para festejar que somos felices juntos?- preguntó a niña y Jeremy asintió, le devolvió el beso a su madre y salió de la habitación con sus dos hermanos, dispuesto a supervisar la preparación.

Rick tomó en sus brazos a Kate y la oyó suspirar.

-No fue tan malo después de todo…- dijo ella pensativa.

-No… por supuesto… no podía serlo porque nosotros hemos criado a ese niño con todo el amor… especialmente tú…

-Pero tenía derecho a molestarse…

-Y aún así no lo hizo…- dijo él y la besó con ternura- dime, Kate… ¿acaso esto era lo que querías para tu vida?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso siempre que puedes?

-Porque quiero saber si te pasa como a mí…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Soy el ser más feliz de la tierra, porque te tengo y tengo los hijos más maravillosos…

-Que en este momento están quemando los pancakes…- dijo ella haciéndole caso a su olfato.

Rick la miró con una sonrisa y salieron corriendo para ayudar a sus hijos…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, obviamente quiero aclarar que las cosas siguieron perfectamente bien en esta familia. Sé que en otras historias doy un pantallazo al futuro un poco más lejano, pero aquí decidí que era importante que Jeremy conociera su historia y así terminara este relato... espero que les haya gustado. Nos veremos en las que aún están abiertas y en las que vengan, que por ahora no aparecen porque tengo algunas algo abandonadas y quiero dedicarme un poco a esas... pero habrá otras! Gracias como SIEMPRE por leer y si pudieran comentar me harían muy feliz!**


End file.
